


Götterherz

by TessCarlisle



Series: Der Schneeprinz [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessCarlisle/pseuds/TessCarlisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ihre neue Rolle als Mrs. Chaos muss Riley sich erst noch gewöhnen. Ein paar Tage Urlaub kommen da gerade recht. Doch auch während dieser freien Tage ist man vor quengelnden Nachbarn, stressenden Müttern und nervenden Bundesagenten nicht sicher. Und als wäre all dies noch nicht genug, scheint der Ärger mit den richtig bösen Jungs aus Lokis Vergangenheit gerade erst zu beginnen. (LokixOC) [Fortsetzung zu »Der Schneeprinz«] [Fortsetzung folgt in »Chaosbrut«] Offizielle Fanseite: <a href="http://www.facebook.com/DerSchneeprinz">Der Schneeprinz</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ins Blaue

  


¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨

Ich reiße erschrocken die Augen auf und werde somit aus dem Land irgendwo zwischen Traum und Realität gerissen, als Bob den Postboten anbellt. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden um mich zu sammeln, rücke die Sonnenbrille auf meiner Nase zurecht und hebe grüßend eine Hand, als der Briefträger kurz zu mir schaut, bevor er weiter seiner Tätigkeit nachgeht. Bob tänzelt unterdessen erbost zwischen mir und dem Gartenzaun hin und her. Das Riesenbaby von Golden Retriever kann einfach nicht verstehen, weshalb der Kerl jeden Tag aufs Neue versucht auf das Grundstück zu gelangen, obwohl er hier überhaupt nicht hingehört. Deshalb gibt er auch jeden Tag sein Bestes und verbellt den Postangestellten, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.  
»Brav«, lobe ich ihn schließlich, als er neben meiner Sonnenliege Sitz macht und den großen Kopf getätschelt bekommen möchte. Sabber tropft aus seinem Maul und er hechelt zum Gotterbarmen, was mich dazu bringt einen Blick in Richtung des kleinen runden Planschbeckens zu werfen.  
Während ich es, bewaffnet mit Sonnenhut, Sonnenschutzfaktor Fünfzig und extra Sonnenschirm, gerade einmal wage unter dem zusätzlich schützenden Laubbäumchen im Vorgarten der sommerlichen Hitze zu trotzen, hat Nick seinen Astralkörper in die prasselnde Sonne geknallt und ist gerade dabei, in dem Kinderbecken seine Körpertemperatur wieder ein bisschen herunterzufahren. Alle Viere von sich gestreckt, liegt er in seiner schicken Badehose in dem viel zu klein wirkenden Bassin und hält einen eisgekühlten Cocktail für die zusätzliche Kühlung von innen in der rechten Hand.  
»So lässt es sich aushalten«, teilt er mit und nimmt zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte einen Zug aus dem witzigen Strohhalm.  
Ich schicke Bob mit einem Wink meiner Hand und einem kleinen Schubs in Nicks Richtung und beobachte, wie Bob seinen Körper in das enge Kinderbecken presst.  
»Hey!«, echauffiert Nick sich lautstark, als das Wasser überschwappt und Bobs Hintern sich zu guter letzt noch auf Nicks Mitte niederlässt.  
Bob sieht glücklich hechelnd in meine Richtung und ich könnte schreien, so komisch ist der Anblick. Dann gibt Nick sich geschlagen, quält sich unter Bobs Körper hervor und drückt mir im Vorbeigehen seinen Cocktail in die Hand, während seine nasse Badehose die Gehwegplatten volltropft, als er sich auf den Weg zum Briefkasten macht.  
Bob legt sich nun komplett in das Planschbecken, verdrängt dabei noch mehr Wasser und beginnt mit seiner langen Zunge das Wasser zu saufen, welches noch nicht übergeschwappt ist.  
Nick taucht mit der Post von heute wieder in meinem Blickfeld auf und hält mir einen Brief unter die Nase.  
»Für dich«, sagt er schlicht, als ich ihm das Schreiben aus der Hand nehme. »War mit bei mir drin.«  
Ich nehme meine Sonnenbrille ab, stecke den Bügel in das Oberteil meines gestreiften Bandeau-Bikinis und werfe einen Blick auf den Absender. Oha, meine Bank.  
»Rechnung«, sagt Nick und geht indes seine Post durch. »Werbung, Werbung, noch eine Rechnung, eine Postkarte aus... Wann warst du in Tokio?«  
Ich zucke unschuldig mit den Schultern.  
»Letzten Monat«, sage ich und tue, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.  
»Und du hast mir nichts mitgebracht?«, fragt Nick weiter und keucht dabei angestrengt, als er versucht, Bob wieder aus dem Bassin zu hieven, was jedoch kläglich misslingt.  
»Wir waren nur schnell Sushi essen«, rechtfertige ich mich.  
Wir, das sind Loki und ich. Hat schon seine Vorteile, wenn der eigene Freund nicht von dieser Welt ist und binnen eines Wimpernschlags Dinge vollbringen kann, die mich nur mit den Ohren wackeln lassen.  
»Boah, kotz«, unterbricht Nick mich in meinen Gedanken. »Du hast schon wieder diesen Blick drauf.«  
»Was denn?«  
»Hör sofort auf an Loki zu denken!«  
Eingeschnappt setze ich die getönte Brille wieder auf meine sommersprossige Nase und reiße, energischer als beabsichtigt, das Siegel des Briefes in meinen Händen auf, um an den Inhalt zu gelangen.  
»Du gönnst mir auch gar nichts«, sage ich schmollend und fische meine Kontoauszüge aus dem Umschlag.  
»Doch tue ich«, besteht Nick auf diese Tatsache und hat es geschafft, wenigstens einen Fuß zu Bob in das Becken zu quetschen. »Aber dieses verliebte Grinsen ist manchmal echt nicht auszuhalten. Wo ist Mr. Chaos überhaupt?«  
»Keine Ahnung«, schwindele ich. Einfach, weil ich Nick nicht erklären will, was Loki gerade in Asien macht. Und außerdem blicke ich bei seinen ganzen Unternehmensideen, Börsengängen und Appverkäufen selbst nicht mehr so ganz durch.  
»Wenn man vom Teufel tratscht«, höre ich Nick sagen, schaue auf und folge seinem Blick.  
Ich bemühe mich wirklich, nicht wieder dämlich zu grinsen, bin aber nicht sicher, ob mein Vorhaben von Erfolg gekrönt ist, als ich sehe, wie Loki den Fußweg entlang geschlendert kommt.  
Er trägt seinen schicken Designeranzug mit passender schwarzer Krawatte, das Jackett baumelt jetzt jedoch lässig über seiner Schulter. In der linken Hand hält er eine schlichte weiße Plastiktüte, die bis zum Rand gefüllt ist. Der Gott der Illusionen legt das Jackett in seine Armbeuge, als er am Holzzaun angekommen ist und tritt durch die kleine Tür lächelnd in den Vorgarten.  
Schon komisch, Loki spazieren gehen zu sehen, wenn er sich doch eigentlich direkt in den Vorgarten teleportieren könnte. Aber oi... was werden wohl die Nachbarn dazu sagen?  
»Die Karte aus Tokio ist angekommen«, sage ich zur Begrüßung.  
Bob quält sich aus seinem Planschbecken um Loki auf seine Art zu begrüßen und Nick entfleucht ein Ausruf des Triumphs, als er den Platz im kühlen Nass endlich wieder für sich hat.  
»Auch schon?« macht Loki sich über die langen Postzeiten lustig, legt seinen Ballast auf den Liegestuhl zu meinen Füßen und wuschelt Bob durch das Fell hinter seinen Schlappohren.  
»Na?«, fragt Nick spaßeshalber. »Der Weltherrschaft wieder ein Stück näher?«  
Loki verzieht kurz leidend das Gesicht, denn Nick wird einfach nicht müde, immer wieder auf dieser Banalität von letztem Jahr herumzureiten. Ich finde dies allerdings gar nicht lustig und werfe meinem schwulen Nachbarn einen bösen Blick zu. Er scheint davon allerdings nur minder beeindruckt und deutet auf die Plastiktüte, die Loki mitgebracht hat.  
»Was ist da drin?«, fragt er neugierig.  
Auf diese Frage eingehend, lässt Loki von Bob ab und angelt einen großen Karton aus besagter Tüte hervor.  
»Das habe ich dir mitgebracht«, meint Loki nur und reicht Nick die große bunte Verpackung.  
Meinem Nachbarn fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er erkennt, was er da in der Hand hält.  
»Ist das Spielzeug?«, frage ich, weil ich nur die bunte Aufmachung der Kiste bemerke.  
Nick dreht das Sichtfenster der Verpackung in meine Richtung und bekommt plötzlich die Stimme eines Moderators einer Teleshoppingsendung, als ich eine Iron Man Actionfigur darin ausmachen kann.  
»Das ist der neue Mark XLII im Maßstab eins zu sechs in der limitierten Edition von Hot Toys!« Aha. »Ich kriege gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch! Das ist so cool man! Tut mir leid, Pilzköpfchen, aber ich habe einen neuen besten Freund. Danke, Bro.«  
»Schon okay«, winke ich ab und beobachte, wie Loki und Nick die Ghettofaust austauschen. Nicks Augen sind ganz glasig. Er steigt aus dem Pool – sein Platz wird sofort wieder von Bob eingenommen – und setzt sich auf einen weiteren Liegestuhl, wo er die Verpackung an sich drückt und vermutlich bis zum nächsten Jahrtausend nicht wieder loslässt.  
»Da ist doch noch etwas drin«, stellt er trotzdem fest und lugt erneut zu der verdächtig gewölbten Plastiktüte.  
»Oh«, macht Loki nur und holt eine weitere Verpackung hervor. Wenn jetzt Captain America zum Vorschein kommt, dann fange ich wirklich an zu schreien. »Die ist für mich.«  
Ich blinzele, als eine Miniaturfigur von Loki selbst in Erscheinung tritt, dann muss ich glucksen.  
»Das ist echt cool«, staunt Nick und sieht dann schnell und vorwurfsvoll in meine Richtung, was mich stutzig macht, denn ich bin mir gar keiner Schuld bewusst. »Siehst du. Das nenne ich doch mal ein Mitbringsel. Ernsthaft. Ist in Tokio und alles was ich bekomme ist eine lausige Karte. Das wäre doch mal einen T-Shirt-Spruch wert.«  
Ich runzele die Stirn, als Nick beginnt seinen neuen liebsten Besitz zu streicheln. Ein Rascheln lässt mich jedoch aufhorchen. Loki verstaut die Nachbildung von sich selbst wieder in der Tüte und schickt sich an ins Haus zu gehen. Auf meiner Höhe angekommen, hält er inne und nimmt mir den Sonnenhut vom Kopf um einen Kuss auf meinen Haaransatz drücken zu können. Meine Hand streicht seinen Arm entlang, unsere Finger verhaken sich kurz ineinander, dann setzt er sich wieder in Bewegung und ich sehe ihm lächelnd hinterher.  
»Hast du mir auch etwas mitgebracht?«, rufe ich ihm nach.  
Loki dreht sich um und läuft ein paar Schritte rückwärts weiter.  
»Zeige ich dir später«, antwortet er mit einem frechen Grinsen, bevor er im Haus verschwindet.  
Uuuiiiiii, macht es in meinem Kopf und aus Nicks Richtung sind eindeutige Würgegeräusche zu hören, als er die Zweideutigkeit ebenfalls begreift.  
Ich beschließe, ihn zu ignorieren und widme mich endlich den Kontoauszügen, die ich nun bereits seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in der Hand halte. Der aktuelle Kontostand lässt mich stutzen und ich nehme die Brille wieder ab, um besser sehen zu können. Moment mal...  
»Nick?«, frage ich und unterbreche ihn dabei, wie er gerade seine Lippen auf jeden Buchstaben des Iron Man Schriftzuges drückt.  
»Hä?«, fragt er nur und ich halte ihm die Auszüge hin.  
»Wie viele Nullen zählst du?«  
Er scheint die Frage nicht ganz zu begreifen, nimmt mir trotzdem die Auszüge aus der Hand und bekommt große Augen.  
»Alter Schwede!«, spricht es aus ihm, bevor er sich zusammenreißen kann. »Seit wann bist du denn vermögend, Rey-Rey?«  
Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das auch nicht so genau.  
»Es kann sich nur um einen Irrtum handeln«, sage ich und überlege, ob ich die Bank darauf hinweisen soll.  
Doch als ich Loki, diesmal gekleidet in Surfershorts und kurzärmeligen Shirt, wieder aus dem Haus kommen sehe, dämmert es mir.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragt er, weil er unsere Bestürzung über meinen Kontostand irgendwie zu spüren scheint.  
»Du hast mir nicht zufällig einen großen Geldbetrag überwiesen?«  
»Doch«, bestätigt Loki, setzt sich an das Fußende meiner Sonnenliege und legt meine Beine über seine Oberschenkel. »Das habe ich dir doch gesagt.«  
»Ja ja«, bestätige ich. »Aber du hast nicht erwähnt, wie hoch der Betrag ist.«  
Loki überlegt kurz.  
»Das habe ich wohl vergessen«, gibt er schließlich zu. »Es war eine Millionen.«  
»US-Dollar?«, kommt es von Nick und in meiner Wange beginnt ein Nerv ganz schrecklich zu zucken.  
»Nein, japanische Yen«, korrigiert Loki und ich bin kurze Zeit echt erleichtert. Dann sind das nämlich nur... lass mich mal kurz nachrechnen... äh... »Natürlich US-Dollar.«  
Bist du verrückt?, würde ich im Normalfall bei so einer Situation schreien. Aber was ist bei Loki schon normal? Ich weiß, dass sein eigenes Konto – kaum zu glauben, dass er als asischer Gott überhaupt eines hat - quasi aus allen Nähten platzen würde, wenn dies denn möglich wäre. Also halte ich brav die Klappe und versuche mich an die vielen Nullen zu gewöhnen. Es gibt wirklich Schlimmeres. Das Nacktschneckensterben in China zum Beispiel. Und die Exportraten der Mongolei sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren. Vom Weltfrieden will ich nun wirklich gar nicht erst anfangen.  
Auch Nick scheint mit sich übereingekommen zu sein, dass dies alles halb so wild ist, denn er legt meine Kontoauszüge beiseite und hat sich bereits eine gute Verwendung für das Geld ausgedacht.  
»Ich weiß! Du kaufst dir ein Wohnmobil!«  
»Ein... Wohnmobil?«, frage ich ernsthaft verwirrt und auch Loki scheint Nicks Gedankengänge nicht so ganz zu kapieren, denn er sieht fragend in meine Richtung.  
»Ja«, plappert Nick weiter. »Dann machen wir erst einmal richtig schön Urlaub. Ein Roadtrip sozusagen. Nur ihr beide, ich und die Fellnase.«  
Ich weiß nicht, was schöner ist. Fußpilz oder ein Roadtrip mit Nick. Ich tendiere fast schon zu Ersterem, denn dafür gibt es wenigstens Medikamente.  
»Ich denke darüber nach«, sage ich schnell und weiß, dass Nick im Kopf bereits eine vierzehntägige Route quer durch die USA plant.  
»San Francisco, Las Vegas und dann weiter ins Landesinnere«, beginnt er just und redet dabei vielmehr mit sich selbst. »Grand Canyon, Monument Valley, San Diego und schließlich L.A.«  
Was habe ich gesagt?  
»Wohnt deine Mutter nicht in L.A.?«, fragt Loki und ich bejahe mit einem kurzen Nicken.  
Wenn es wirklich zu diesem Urlaub kommen sollte, dann ist sie die letzte Person die davon erfahren darf. Mein schlimmster Alptraum würde wahr werden, wenn sich meine Mutter noch in dieses Unternehmen einklinken würde. Grusel.  
»Was machen wir eigentlich heute Abend?«, wechselt Nick flugs das Thema und gibt auch prompt ein paar Vorschläge für die Abendgestaltung. »Im 'Rey-Rey's' ist wieder Schaumparty. Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann könnte uns Loki eigentlich ins Disneyland bringen. Du kannst doch so tolle Sachen mit einem Fingerschnippen.«  
»Nick!«, sage ich tadelnd, weil ich nicht will, dass er solche Sachen verlangt. Und außerdem muss Loki überhaupt nicht mit den Fingern schnippen. Das geht auch so ganz gut.  
»Was denn? Ich will doch nur das Feuerwerk sehen.«  
»Sei artig, sonst nehme ich dir deinen Mark Soundso wieder weg«, drohe ich ihm und habe wohl einen wunden Punkt erwischt, denn Nick klammert sich sofort wieder an seine limitierte Actionfigur und verspricht, ab jetzt artig zu sein. Wer's glaubt wird selig.  
»Tut mir leid«, muss Loki ihn eh enttäuschen. »Wir haben heute schon etwas vor.«  
Haben wir?, frage ich mich im Stillen und gehe schließlich davon aus, dass mich noch eine Überraschung erwartet. Und ich liebe Lokis Überraschungen. Meistens zumindest.  
»Bitte keine Einzelheiten«, fordert Nick schnell und hebt sogar abwehrend eine Hand, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. »Soll ich auf Bob aufpassen?«  
Mein Kopf dreht sich zu Loki, dessen Unterarme ruhig auf meinen Schienbeinen liegen. Ja genau, soll Nick auf Bob aufpassen?  
»Bob kommt mit«, sagt Loki nur und sieht zu Bob, der sich bei dem Klang seines Namens soeben aus dem Planschbecken erhebt und sein Fell ausschüttelt. Sofort wirft Nick sich schützend über seinen Iron Man Mark Dingsda. Kaum auszudenken, sollte die Verpackung Wasserflecke bekommen.  
»Soll ich mir etwas Schickes anziehen?«, frage ich vorsichtshalber und gehe in Gedanken schon meinen Kleiderschrank durch.  
»Rey-Rey«, sagt Nick dann betont langsam und sieht mich auf eine Art an, die mir sagt, dass ich leicht unterbemittelt bin. »Ich bezweifele stark, dass es von Nöten ist, dass du etwas anhast.«  
Ich werfe meinen Hut in seine Richtung, verfehle ihn aber hoffnungslos und Nick lehnt sich zufrieden lächelnd zurück. Loki sagt gar nichts, steht auf und hält auffordernd eine Hand in meine Richtung.  
»Wollen wir?«  
Ja ja, ich will. Ganz bestimmt. Was auch immer.  
Schnell lege ich meine Hand in seine und lasse mir aufhelfen. Mir wird kurz schwarz vor Augen, weil ich zu schnell aufgestanden bin und bin froh, dass Loki mich direkt in seine Arme zieht. Meine Knie werden ganz weich, als ich seine Berührung auf meiner nackten Haut spüre.  
»Dir ist bewusst, dass ich nur einen Bikini anhabe?«, frage ich vorsichtshalber. Nicht, dass wir uns gleich auf der Piazza Navona wiederfinden und ganz Rom Einsicht auf mein Hinterteil in einem zu engen Bikinihöschen hat.  
»Durchaus«, versichert Loki schmunzelnd und sieht zur Seite. »Bob!«  
Er streckt seine Hand aus, Bob kommt gehorchend angetapst und als dessen Nase Lokis Hand berührt schließe ich die Augen.  
»Die Luft ist rein«, sagt Nick noch, nachdem er sich versichernd in alle Richtungen umgeschaut hat und Loki damit die Gewissheit zum unbeobachteten Teleportieren gegeben hat.  
Dann macht es »Phlump«.  
Im nächsten Moment spüre ich weichen Sand unter meinen nackten Füßen und blinzele in eine aufgehende Sonne. Bob sitzt benommen neben uns, während ich auf hellblaues, klares Wasser schaue. Der Arme muss sich wohl erst noch an das Teleportieren gewöhnen.  
Ich drehe mich in Lokis Armen um meine eigene Achse und sehe einen weißen Sandstrand, Palmen, die angenehmen Schatten spenden und eine dazwischen gespannte Hängematte. Auf einem kleinen Tisch aus Bambus stehen geköpfte Kokosnüsse mit diesen netten Schirmchen und bunten Strohhalmen.  
»Wo sind wir?«, frage ich und sehe begeistert in Lokis Gesicht. Ich bemerke, dass seine grünen Augen mich gemustert haben.  
»Auf einer einsamen Insel irgendwo im Ari-Atoll«, erklärt er, während Bob wieder munter wird und sich mutig in die Fluten des indischen Ozeans stürzt.  
»Die Malediven!«, wird mir schlagartig klar und ich hüpfe wie ein kleines Kind auf und ab, welches seinen sehnlichsten Weihnachtswunsch erfüllt bekommen hat. Hier wollte ich schon immer einmal hin.  
Ich springe in Lokis Arme und schlinge meine Beine um seine Mitte, um meiner Freude noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. Seine Hände sind an meinem Hintern und ich beginne sein Ohrläppchen zu küssen.  
»Da wir jetzt allein sind«, flüstere ich und prompt verlangt ein aufgeregtes Bellen unsere Aufmerksamkeit.  
Unsere Köpfe drehen sich in Richtung des Ozeans, wo Bob mit den Wellen spielt und sich lautstark darüber beschwert, dass das blöde Wasser salzig ist und ja so gar nicht schmeckt. Er stolpert durch die Gegend, beißt Wasser, schüttelt sich daraufhin und kläfft erneut. Ich muss kichern und auch Loki lacht leise.  
»Da wir jetzt fast allein sind«, korrigiere ich mich selber und streife Lokis Lippen mit meinen eigenen, während er sich vom Meer abwendet und mich in Richtung der Palmen trägt.  
Ich spüre sein Lächeln und eine heftige Knutscherei beginnt, als ich das grobe Netz der Hängematte unter meinem Rücken spüre. Meine Finger krallen sich in Lokis lange Haare und ich keuche auf, als der Kuss noch intensiver wird und seine Finger an meiner Seite hinab streichen.  
Dann ertönt ein Klingeln und ich horche auf. Ist das die Titelmelodie von DuckTales?  
Loki löst sich von mir, verlagert sein Gewicht und bringt aus seiner Hosentasche ein Smartphone zum Vorschein. Kurz betrachtet er die Nummer und drückt den Anrufer kommentarlos weg. Ich runzele leicht die Stirn. Das beobachte ich schon seit Tagen. Und seit ebendieser Zeit frage ich mich, mit wem er wohl nicht reden will.  
Schließlich legen sich Lokis Lippen erneut auf meine, doch der Klingelton erbricht uns erneut. Geduldig verhaken meine Hände sich in seinem Nacken, als er das Telefon stumm schaltet und dann achtlos in den Sand fallen lässt. Letztendlich sieht er mich entschuldigend an.  
»Ich erwarte wirklich nicht solche... Sachen«, sage ich und meine damit all seine Geschenke, Überraschungen und surrealen Unterfangen. »Du weißt, dass du das nicht machen musst.«  
»Das weiß ich«, sagt Loki versichernd und streicht eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht, bevor er seine Stirn gegen meine legt. »Aber ich möchte es gern.«  
Ich lächele selig und Bob jault auf, als die Schere einer Krabbe ihn an der Nase erwischt.

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Loki and Riley are back in action!! xDD
> 
> Ich habe es anderweitig bereits erwähnt... ich persönlich finde, dass Fortsetzungen im FF-Bereich nicht an den Charme des ersten Teils heran kommen... und dennoch MUSSTE ich diese Fortsetzung einfach schreiben...  
> Ich hoffe, ihr findet doch ein wenig Gefallen daran und lasst mir wieder ein paar Reviews da.  
> Und nicht vergessen, für noch mehr Hintergrundinformationen, Previews, Bilder, Grafiken etc: [OFFIZIELLE FANSEITE](http://www.facebook.com/DerSchneeprinz) ;)


	2. Ein amüsantes Exil

¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨

Ich fasse es nicht, denke ich.  
»Ich fasse es einfach nicht«, sage ich, kralle mich in das monströse Lenkrad vor mir und verfolge das enorm hohe und besorgniserregende Verkehrsaufkommen auf der vorbeiführenden Hauptstraße.  
»Du musst den Motor starten«, gibt Nick hilfreiche Kommentare von dem Notsitz schräg hinter mir. »Am besten benutzt man dazu den Schlüssel, der hier ja zum Glück schon im Zündschloss steckt, und-«  
»Ich weiß, wie man Auto fährt!«, keife ich Nick an und werfe böse Blicke in seine Richtung.  
»Ich sag ja nur«, rechtfertigt er sich und hebt abwehrend die Hände, bevor er diese eingeschnappt vor seiner Brust verschränkt und aus dem Seitenfenster sieht.  
Ein Roadtrip also. Eigentlich gar keine verkehrte Idee. Nur wir, das Wohnmobil und die Idylle der amerikanischen Highways. Was ich dabei nicht bedacht habe ist, dass ich dieses Monstrum von Wohnmobil selber fahren muss. Nick hat nämlich gar keinen Führerschein. Nicht mehr, seitdem ihm die Highway-Patrol letzten Herbst nach einer Halloweenfete angehalten hat. Nick trug dabei ein Fledermaus-Kostüm, hat wild mit den Armen gewedelt und gerufen, dass er Batman ist. Der Blutalkoholwert war da schon fast nicht mehr von Belang. Und Loki... Loki hat auch keinen Führerschein. Seine Kawasaki 250 Ninja fährt er illegal. Und wenn er mal in eine Verkehrskontrolle gerät, beamt er sich einfach weg. Gemeinheit. Ich will auch so etwas können.  
Mein Blick gleitet zu besagtem Gott, der seinen Körper geduldig auf dem Beifahrersitz drapiert hat und die Situation mit einem leisen Lächeln überwacht. Seine schlanken Finger trommeln dabei sachte auf seinem Knie. Er blinzelt mir Mut zu und meine zittrigen Finger wandern endlich zum Zündschlüssel des Motorhome MH 29/31 Slide out der Firma Fraserway aus Kanada.  
Eine Drehung später röhrt der Motor auf und ich darf gar nicht daran denken, dass sich gleich durch die Berührung einer einzigen Pedale mehrere Tonnen in Bewegung setzen werden.  
»Ich fasse es einfach nicht«, wiederhole ich mich selbst und tippe das Gaspedal nach Lösung der Handbremse vorsichtig an.  
Sofort holpert das riesige Gefährt vom Parkplatz der Autovermietung und ich versuche meine Augen überall gleichzeitig zu haben. Nicht, dass ich noch ganz aus Versehen einen Passanten überfahre, das gusseiserne Tor des Unternehmens mitnehme oder ein am Standstreifen parkendes Auto ramme.  
»Wieso hast du das Teil nur gemietet?«, hat Nick seine Schmollphase bereits wieder überwunden und redet munter auf mich ein, lehnt sich dafür sogar über die Rückenlehne des Fahrersitzes nach vorn.  
»Sei ruhig, ich muss mich konzentrieren.«  
»Du könntest dir einen ganzen Konvoi leisten. Du bist doch jetzt vermögend. Du könntest die Welt beherrschen.« Ganz schlechter Witz. »Vorsicht Bordstein!«  
Das Wohnmobil hüpft über den Gehweg, als ich die Kurve zu eng nehme und nach Setzen des Blinkers auf die Van Ness Avenue in San Francisco einbiege.  
»Halt die Klappe!«, verlange ich und stehe vor Anspannung völlig unter Strom.  
Meine Finger krallen sich so sehr in das Lenkrad, dass meine Knöchel weiß hervortreten. Ich traue mich kaum zu blinzeln, aus Angst irgendetwas zu übersehen. Was für einen Bremsweg hat das Ding eigentlich? An einer roten Ampel trete ich so sehr auf die Bremse, dass unsere Unterkunft der nächsten Tage schlagartig zum Stehen kommt und uns unsanft in die Gurte drückt. Bob rutscht auf seinem Platz zu Nicks Füßen einen halben Meter nach vorn und hinter uns hupt ein aufgebrachter Verkehrsteilnehmer.  
Nick kramt in seiner Tasche und ich weiß, dass er in seinem Reiseführer blättert, als das leise Rascheln von umgeschlagenen Seiten an meine Ohren dringt.  
»Wusstet ihr, dass dies eine Durchgangsstraße ist, die bis zur Bucht führt? Der ursprüngliche Name ist Marlette Street. Allerdings wurde sie zu Ehren des siebten Bürgermeisters der Stadt, James Van Ness, umbenannt. Markante Sehenswürdigkeiten entlang der Route sind die San Francisco City Hall, das War Memorial Opera House und die Louise M. Davies Symphony Hall.«  
»Erinnere mich daran, dass ich ihm das Teil wegnehme und in der Wüste verscharre«, flüstere ich Loki immer noch angespannt zu und ernte ein leises Kichern sowie ein eingeschnapptes Schnauben vom Rücksitz.  
Ich entspanne mich erst wieder, als wir San Francisco über die Interstate 80 in Richtung Oakland verlassen und ich Lokis Hand beruhigend in meinem Nacken spüre, als der Highway in der San Francisco Bay Area im nördlichen Kalifornien in die Interstate 580 übergeht.  
Alles klar. Wir leben noch. Puh.  
Wir sind noch keine Stunde unterwegs, als Nick die erste Pinkelpause verlangt. Zähneknirschend halte ich an einer Raststätte in Livermore und Nick schießt wie ein geölter Blitz aus dem Wohnmobil hervor. Die Toiletten und er, eine Liebesgeschichte, wie sie nur das Leben schreiben kann.  
Loki führt Bob an der Leine über den verdorrten Boden des Parkplatzes, sodass sich der Vierbeiner ebenfalls erleichtern kann, was ich mit einem Schmunzeln über die Seiten des Autoatlanten hinweg beobachte. Ja, wir fahren nach Karte. Nicht nach Navi. Nick hat deswegen Angst, dass wir uns hoffnungslos verfranzen und aus Versehen in der Walachei von Kansas landen, wo wir dann Opfer eines Wirbelsturmes werden. Der Mann hat vielleicht eine Fantasie.  
Ich steige aus um mir die Beine zu vertreten, halte den Atlas immer noch in der Hand und studiere die Route. Wir werden gleich eine lange Strecke auf der Interstate 5 zurücklegen, dabei an drei Nationalparks vorbei düsen und hoffentlich einiges zu sehen bekommen. Die California State Route 58 Richtung Barstow bringt uns dann auf die Interstate 15 und dann ist Nevada gar nicht mehr weit.  
Zufrieden schlage ich den Autoatlas zu. Ich habe so was von den vollen Durchblick. Von wegen, wir landen in der Walachei, tz.  
Gerade tütet Loki Bobs nette Hinterlassenschaft in einen kleinen Plastikbeutel und wirft diesen dann in eine Mülltonne, als Nick sich wieder zu uns gesellt und einen Pappkarton mit drei Coffee To Go Bechern in den Händen hält. Dankend nehme ich einen Kaffee entgegen, er quetscht sich wieder auf seinen Sitz und fängt sofort an zu wettern.  
»Wir müssen umkehren«, verkündet er fordernd. »Ich habe vergessen ein Foto von der Golden Gate Bridge zu machen.«  
Ich stöhne innerlich auf, doch Loki, der mit Bob gerade an der Fahrertür erscheint, bewahrt mich vor meinem ersten Nervenzusammenbruch, indem er darauf hinweist, dass dafür ja noch genügend Zeit ist, wenn wir das Wohnmobil wieder abgeben.  
»Ach seht mal, wir sind in Livermore«, flötet Nick, als würde er es erst jetzt bemerken, pustet durch die kleine Trinköffnung in seinen Kaffeebecher und reicht Loki ebenfalls einen Becher des koffeinhaltigen Getränks. »Wir könnten kurz Wein verkosten gehen.«  
Ich brumme, dass wir nie in Nevada ankommen werden, wenn wir bei jeder regionalen Spezialität anhalten.  
Nick sagt erst einmal nichts mehr. Ich glaube, er ist ein wenig eingeschnappt. Schon wieder. Soll mir nur recht sein. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und er redet nie wieder mit mir. Schnell machen wir uns wieder startklar und rollen weiter Richtung Landesinnere.  
»Mir ist langweilig«, ertönt es dann wieder prompt von der Rückbank des Luxuswohnmobils, kaum dass wir ein paar Stunden später die ersten Meilen auf der Interstate 5 in Richtung Bakersfield zurücklegen. So viel zum eingeschnappt sein. »Loki, kannst du nicht ein paar deiner Tricks zu meiner Unterhaltung beisteuern?«  
Ich ignoriere Nick und erinnere mich an eine Unterhaltung mit Loki, die wir erst gestern Abend geführt haben.  
»Weißt du noch, was du mir versprochen hast?«, frage ich und drehe meinen Kopf leicht in seine Richtung, ohne jedoch den Blick von der Straße zu wenden.  
»Mein Kurzzeitgedächtnis ist noch ganz gut«, höre ich Loki sagen, als wäre dies Antwort genug und mein Blick fliegt kurz zu ihm, sodass ich ihn grinsen sehe.  
»Also ja«, bestätige ich und drehe die Klimaanlage auf, wundere mich jedoch, dass mir trotz der flimmernden Hitze gar nicht all zu warm ist.  
»Ein Versprechen?«, fragt Nick und beugt sich wieder nach vorn, was mit der Zeit ziemlich nervtötend ist. »Erzählt es mir. Ich will alles wissen.«  
Loki setzt an, etwas zu sagen, doch die Titelmelodie von DuckTales unterbricht ihn und er lehnt sich nach vorn, um sein Telefon vom Armaturenbrett zu fischen. Ein verstohlener Blick zur Seite zeigt mir, dass es eine unbekannte Nummer ist, die er prompt wegdrückt. Werbeanrufe vielleicht? Wer hasst sie nicht.  
»Ich habe Riley versprochen, dass ich dich um die Ecke bringen werde, wenn sie mich darum bittet«, erklärt er Nick nach dieser kurzen Unterbrechung und ich nicke apathisch.  
»Was?«, fragt Nick ungläubig, während Bob sich gerade aus dem Schlaf niest und ebenfalls seinen großen Kopf verdattert durch die Lücke zwischen den Sitzen nach vorn drückt. Ich kann seine nasse Nase, an meinem Oberarm spüren. »Was will ich denn um der Ecke? Welche Ecke überhaupt?«  
Noch während ich überlege, ob er diese Redewendung wirklich nicht kennt, schlägt er vor, dass wir ja wenigstens das Radio einschalten können. Wie sich anschließend herausstellt, ist dieses leider defekt und gibt nur statisches Rauschen von sich.  
»Nicht so schlimm«, verkündet Nick und ich bin über seine plötzliche Euphorie überrascht, als sich die Weite des Landes entlang der California State Route 58 in endloser Wüstenlandschaft neben uns ausbreitet. »Zum Glück habe ich uns ein paar CDs gebrannt.«  
Ich bin nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich in den Genuss von Nicks Musikgeschmack kommen will, aber Loki rettet mich wieder einmal und holt eine CD aus dem CD-Wechsler, den ein Vormieter wohl darin vergessen hat. Mit rotem Permanentmarker steht »On the Road with Margaret« darauf geschrieben.  
Margaret. Ich sehe sie ganz deutlich vor mir. Sie ist um die Fünfzig, blond, kaut Kaugummi, den sie zu einer Blase formt und dann lautstark platzen lässt. Sie trägt einen tiefen Ausschnitt und auf ihrer linken Brust blitzt ein Tattoo daraus hervor. Ein Delfin.  
Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Margaret einen besseren Musikgeschmack als Nick vorweisen kann. Aber ich werde es gleich erfahren, dann Nick fordert gerade, dass wir mal reinhören sollten.  
Ein paar Sekunden später dröhnt die unverwechselbare Stimme von Bruce Springsteen und ihrem typischen Sound durch das Gefährt, gefolgt von Marc Cohn, Bob Dylan, AC/DC und sogar Steppenwolf. Okay, könnte weitaus schlimmer sein, also lassen wir die Scheibe da wo sie ist und Rauschen mit dieser lautstarken Beschallung weiter durch die Landschaft. Immer schön mit konstanten 60 Meilen pro Stunde. Ein langer, glänzender Streifen Asphalt tut sich vor uns auf, die Sonne brennt auf uns hernieder, meilenweit vertrocknetes Buschland, Hitzeflimmern, ein staubiger Seitenstreifen, der endlose, unerreichbare Horizont und um uns wirbelnde Staubwolken, wenn wir anhalten.  
Etliche Meilen später überrascht Loki uns mit der Tatsache, dass er den Text von »Highway To Hell« kennt. Es endet damit, dass wir irgendwann im Quartett singen und jaulen: »Don't need reason / Don't need rhyme / Ain't nothing I would rather do / Going down, party time / My friends are gonna be there too / I'm on the highway to hell.«  
Und zu meiner eigenen Schande muss ich zugeben, dass ich die Töne weitaus schlechter treffe, als meine Begleiter. Selbst Bobs Geheule hat mehr Rhythmus.  
»And I'm going down, all the way down, baby!«, schreit Nick, als das Lied ein Ende findet und wir alle lachen.  
Als ein neuer Track beginnt, lässt mich das Klingeln eines Mobiltelefons aufhorchen. Ist das etwa meins?  
»Dein Telefon klingelt«, sagt Nick und ich höre ihn auch schon hektisch kramen. Vermutlich in meiner Tasche.  
»Ich kann gerade nicht«, rede ich mich raus. »Lass es klingeln.«  
»Es ist deine Mutter«, teilt er munter weiter mit und meine Alarmglocken beginnen zu schrillen. »Soll ich ran gehen?«  
»Nein!«  
Gott bewahre.  
»Hallo Wilhelmina«, flötet Nick prompt in mein aufgeklapptes Telefon und nimmt somit das Gespräch an.  
Ich verspüre augenblicklich das große Verlangen meinen Kopf gegen das monströse Lenkrad zu schlagen, mit dem ich das Haus auf Rädern steuere. Wer braucht Feinde, wenn er solche Freunde hat?  
Wie zum Trost, stupst Bob gegen meinen Arm und ich verrenke mich, um seinen enormen Schädel kraulen zu können, wobei mein Blick kurz zu Loki huscht.  
»Wieso grinst du so?«, frage ich und freue mich, als die erste Steppenhexe knapp vor uns über die Fahrbahn rollt.  
»Weil ich mich schon lange nicht mehr so amüsiert habe«, gesteht Loki ohne zu zögern, dreht seinen Oberkörper in meine Richtung und lehnt sich gegen die Tür, um einen besseren Blick auf das Geschehen im hinteren Teil zu haben.  
»Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn wir dir durch alltägliche Krisen dein Exil auf der Erde so angenehm wie möglich gestalten können«, rede ich geschwollen daher und muss augenblicklich an Asgard denken. So übel scheint es da gar nicht zu sein. Frigga erschien mir auch ganz nett. Und sie liebt ihren Sohn, das konnte ich damals in ihren Augen sehen. Aber an Lokis Stelle wäre ich wohl auch lieber hier.  
»Riley kann gerade nicht«, berichtet Nick lautstark und schreit regelrecht in das Telefon, sodass wir alle die Unterhaltung mithören können... müssen. »Ja ich weiß. Es ist aber auch sehr vernünftig beim Autofahren nicht zu telefonieren. Du sagst es. Da sind schon so viele Unfälle passiert. In anderen Ländern ist es ja sogar verboten. Ja, das sag ich ihr. Oh, eine Steppenhexe! Nein, nicht du, Wilhelmina. Ruthenisches Salzkraut. Aus der Familie der Fuchsschwanzgewächse. Du weißt schon. Diese Pflanzen, die über den Boden rollen. Genau, wie in alten Westernstreifen. Ja, du auch. Mach's gut.«  
Nick klappt mein Telefon wieder zu und lässt es zurück in meine Tasche fallen. Dann schlägt er die Beine übereinander und sieht aus dem Fenster, macht keine Anstalten mich über den Grund ihres Anrufes zu informieren.  
Vielleicht auch besser so, denke ich kurz, doch dann siegt meine Neugier.  
»Was sollst du mir sagen?«, hake ich nach und Nick blickt mich verwirrt über den Rückspiegel an.  
»Oh, richtig«, scheint es ihm dann spontan wieder einzufallen und er greift sich gegen die Stirn. »Du sollst deine Mutter zurückrufen.«  
»Geht klar«, sage ich, habe aber nicht vor, es auch in die Tat umzusetzen.  
»Ich sage es nur ungern Leute«, lässt Nick uns nach ein paar weiteren Meilen wissen und ich mache mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. »Ich muss mal.«  
»Geh auf die Bordtoilette«, schlägt Loki vor.  
»Nein«, weigert sich Nick.  
»Okay, dann halte ich mal kurz an.  
»Bist du irre? Eine Schlange könnte mich beißen oder ein Kojote verschleppen.«  
»Oder Kannibalen könnten dich in ihr unterirdisches Höhlenlabyrinth entführen und auffressen«, setze ich Nicks Ausführungen noch die Krone auf.  
»Wie hieß doch gleich die nette Kleinstadt kurz hinter Barstow?«  
»Yermo«, sagt Loki und ich seufze resignierend, während ich mich bereits darauf einstelle gleich einen U-Turn machen zu müssen.  
»Da gab es auch ein Diner. Ich habe jetzt echt Lust auf Pfannkuchen mit ganz viel Ahornsirup.«  
Jetzt ist es offiziell, wir werden nie ankommen. Wir haben es noch nicht einmal über die kalifornische Grenze geschafft.

~

Ich kraule Bobs Kopf, der auf meinem Schoß liegt und beobachte Nick dabei, wie er sich einen Pancake nach dem nächsten in den Schlund schiebt, während Loki und ich uns mit einem Waffeleis zufrieden geben.  
Wir sind tatsächlich wieder in Yermo und brutzeln unter einem Sonnenschirm vor dem einzigen Diner der Zweitausend-Seelen-Stadt in der Nachmittagshitze.  
»Nicht weit von hier sind die Calico Berge«, erklärt Nick mit vollem Mund und blättert in einer Broschüre, die auf dem Tisch des Diners unter dem Serviettenspender geklemmt gewesen war. »Eine Geisterstadt gibt es auch. Die könnten wir uns doch ansehen. Fahren wir einfach morgen nach Vegas.«  
»Alles was dich glücklich macht«, sage ich und beschließe, dies zum Motto unserer kleinen Reise zu machen. Wenn Nick seinen Willen nicht bekommt, wird er unausstehlich. Das will ich mir nun wirklich nicht antun.  
Ich lasse mich zur Seite fallen und mein Kopf landet an Lokis Schulter, von wo aus ich perfekt den Durchfahrtsverkehr beobachten kann.  
»Willst du mich deiner Mutter vorstellen?«, fragt Loki so plötzlich, dass ich mich beinahe an meinem Zitroneneis verschlucke. Mein Körper schießt wieder in eine aufrechte Position  
Oha!  
Nick bemerkt die Bredouille ebenfalls und kichert hinterhältig.  
»Sicher«, versuche ich mich möglichst gekonnt aus der Affäre zu ziehen. »So in ein, zwei Jahren vielleicht.«  
»Das halte ich nicht für angemessen«, sagt Loki und sein Tonfall verrät, dass er nicht mehr ganz so entspannt ist. Hoffentlich denkt er nicht, dass er mir peinlich ist, oder so.  
»Wilhelmina ist eine Klasse für sich«, springt Nick für mich in die Bresche, während ich Lokis Blicke unbarmherzig auf mir spüre.  
»Sie hat diese ganzen illustrierten Klatsch- und Tratsch-Zeitungen abonniert und wird dich mit Sicherheit erkennen.«  
»Vielleicht solltest du dein Aussehen wechseln«, wirft Nick kurz ein und gabelt einen weiteren Pancake auf.  
»Außerdem geht sie mit ihrer besten Freundin Dorothea jede Woche zum Bingo«, sage ich, als würde dies schon alles erklären.  
Nick pflichtet mir nickend bei.  
»Dann weiß im Nu die ganze Ostküste, dass ihr zwei Bunga-Bunga macht.«  
Ich bin es leid, Nick immer wieder zu ermahnen, wenn er solche Anspielungen macht, also lasse ich es bleiben und sehe ihn diesmal nur finster an.  
Loki greift zwischen uns und hält mir, von unseren Ausführungen völlig unbeeindruckt, mein Telefon unter die Nase.  
Also gut. Ich soll ja eh zurückrufen. Oi.  
Nervös klicke ich mich durch das Menü und betätige die Taste mit dem grünen Hörer, als ich bei den entgegengenommenen Anrufen angekommen bin. Schon nach dem zweiten Freizeichen nimmt jemand das Gespräch an.  
»Dearing-Parker«, flötet meine Mutter, obwohl sie an der Rufnummernerkennung ganz genau sieht, dass ich es bin.  
»Ich bin's«, sage ich daher nur.  
»Schön, dass du dich meldest, Harleen. Ich wollte fragen, ob du mich nächsten Monat besuchen kommen möchtest.« Na wenigstens formuliert sie es so, dass es den Anschein erweckt, ich hätte eine Wahl. Habe ich aber nicht. Es ist quasi schon eine abgemachte Sache. »Da findet hier so ein Festival statt, bei dem sich alle mit buntem Sand bewerfen. Das hat dir doch damals so gut gefallen, als wir in Indien waren.«  
Ein Holi Festival. Cool.  
»Das ist gefärbtes Puder, kein Sand«, kläre ich sie auf. »Klar, ich komme gerne. Ich wollte dir sowieso jemanden vorstellen.«  
Ich blicke scheu zwischen Loki und Nick hin und her, während ich dies sage. Loki wirkt zufrieden und Nick zeigt mir sogar einen Daumen.  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrscht plötzlich Stille. Etwas ganz Ungewöhnliches.  
»Mom?«  
»Bist du etwa schwanger?«, fragt meine Mutter plötzlich vorwurfsvoll und auf das äußerste alarmiert.  
»Nein, bin ich nicht!«  
»Weißt du, deine Cousine-«  
»Was sagst du? Ich kann dich ganz schlecht verstehen. Die Verbindung scheint-«  
Ich beherrsche mich, solche albernen Störgeräusche zu imitieren und klappe das Telefon einfach zu.  
»Das hat doch super geklappt«, sagt Nick und winkt die Kellnerin herbei, um noch mehr Essen zu ordern.  
Ich lecke leicht verstört an meinem Eis und Loki zieht mich zu sich, um mir einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe zu drücken. Ich atme erleichtert aus. Jetzt habe ich es wenigstens hinter mir.  
Ein Vibrieren in meiner linken Hand lässt mich leicht zusammenzucken. Gleich darauf ist der Klingelton meines Telefons erneut zu hören. Meine Mutter ist aber auch hartnäckig. Ohne auf das Display zu sehen, nehme ich das Gespräch an. Sie ist mindestens genauso leicht eingeschnappt wie Nick. Auch das will ich nicht riskieren.  
»Was gibt’s?«  
Noch bevor ich eine Antwort erhalte, weiß ich bereits, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer nicht um meine Mutter handelt. Ich habe plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
»Riley Harleen Parker?«, fragt eine Männerstimme, die ich noch nie gehört habe. Und ich bin augenblicklich von ihr eingeschüchtert.  
»Ja?«, fiepe ich und verspüre das Verlangen augenblicklich aufzulegen, bin aber zu gebannt, was ein Mann mit so einer Stimme wohl von mir will.  
»Mein Name ist Nicholas Fury. Ich bin Direktor der strategischen Heimat Interventions-, Einsatz- und Logistik-Division. Spezielle Umstände erfordern eine dringende Zusammenarbeit mit Loki Laufeyson. Können Sie mir sagen, ob er dazu bereit ist?«  
Ich starre. Und mein Mund steht offen. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht auch noch sabbere. Ich habe nur die Hälfte verstanden. Strategische was? Wer ist der Kerl? Woher kennt er meine Nummer und woher weiß er, dass Loki bei mir ist?  
Ääähhh, macht es in meinem Kopf. Mal wieder.  
»Das müssen Sie ihn schon selbst fragen«, nehme ich mir schließlich heraus zu sagen und sehe, dass Loki und Nick mich fragend ansehen. Bob interessiert sich vielmehr für mein Eis und ihm scheint die Konversation gerade so ziemlich am Allerwertesten vorbei zu gehen.  
Der Direktor gibt ein resignierendes Geräusch von sich. Nein, falsch. Das ist Frustration.  
»Was glauben Sie, was ich die letzten Tage versucht habe?«  
Oh. Das erklärt so einiges. Die ominösen Anrufe zum Beispiel.  
»Bleiben Sie mal kurz dran«, sage ich, halte die Hand über das Telefon und wende mich an Loki. »Irgend so ein Direktor will mit dir sprechen.«  
Lokis Augenbrauen ziehen sich wütend zusammen. Huch. So habe ich ihn bis jetzt nur einmal gesehen. Und zwar nur, weil das Ende seiner Lieblingsserie anders ausgefallen war, als erhofft. Das war eine schwere Zeit. Wir haben sogar anonyme Hass-Mails an die Produzenten geschrieben. Hach ja.  
»Sag ihm, dass er sein anderes Auge auch noch verliert, wenn er uns noch einmal belästigt.«  
»Und dass er ihm den Buckel runterrutschen kann«, bringt Nick sich ein, leider nicht sehr konstruktiv.  
»Hören Sie?«, frage ich in mein Telefon und versuche mir vorzustellen, wie der einäugige Direktor wohl aussieht. »Es ist gerade eher unpassend.«  
»Sagen Sie ihm, dass es wichtig ist.« Ist es das nicht immer? »Wir benötigen sein Wissen bezüglich asischer Magie.«  
»Er sagt, es ist wichtig«, leite ich weiter und mache mir diesmal nicht die Mühe, das Telefon zuzuhalten.  
Loki stößt genervt die Luft aus und hält seine offene Hand hin. Begreifend reiche ich das Telefon weiter, nur um zu sehen, wie er es kommentarlos zuklappt, die Akkuabdeckung öffnet und die Simkarte entfernt. Dann lässt er alles einzeln zurück in meine Tasche gleiten und schleckt sein Eis, als wären die letzten Minuten gerade nicht passiert.  
»Wer kommt mit in die Geisterstadt?«, ruft Nick und reißt als Einziger begeistert seinen Arm in die Höhe.

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


	3. Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen

¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨

Ich sehe Nick an, als hätte er soeben vor meinen Augen den Präsidenten erschossen. Was soll denn das heißen, er verlässt das Land und wandert aus? Vielleicht habe ich mich ja auch nur verhört.  
»Wie bitte?«, frage ich daher noch einmal und vergesse vor lauter Schreck, dass ich Salat im Mund habe. Dressing tropft mir daraus hervor und landet in meinem Dekolleté, welches von Bob sofort interessiert beäugt wird.  
Die Sonne verschwindet gerade hinter den Bergen und färbt die gesamte Mojave-Wüste wie in einem farbenprächtigen Traum. Den Tag haben wir damit verbracht die Calico Geisterstadt zu besichtigen. Nicks Reiseführer wusste darüber zu berichten, dass die Stadt im Zuge des Silberbergbaus gegründet wurde. Gegen Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts waren die über 500 Minen nicht mehr ökonomisch und die Stadt wurde infolgedessen aufgegeben. Aber das ist mir gerade alles so was von egal.  
Ich sehe zu Loki, der auf dem Campingplatz unterhalb der Geisterstadt den Grillmeister an unserem mitgebrachten Hightech-Grill gibt, als hätte er in seinem Jahrtausende langen Leben nichts anderes gemacht. Ohne hinzusehen wendet er gerade in Curryketchup eingelegte Steaks zum Niederknien und schaut dabei ratlos zwischen Nick und mir hin und her.  
»Ich gehe nach Paris«, erklärt Nick und meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen werden augenblicklich war. Er verlässt mich. Heul!  
»Wieso?«, frage ich und meine Stimme ist dabei vielleicht einen Tick zu forsch, denn sofort erfüllt eine unangenehme Spannung die Luft. »Das ist tausende von Meilen weit weg.«  
»Weil mir ein sehr lukratives Jobangebot gemacht wurde«, rechtfertigt sich Nick und schaufelt sich dabei Unmengen von Kartoffelsalat auf einen Pappteller. »Und außerdem ist es ja so, dass ihr mich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages besuchen könnt.«  
Stimmt, gestehe ich ihm im Stillen zu und sehe erneut zu Loki, der mich ansieht, als wäre dies wirklich eine Option, die ich in Betracht ziehen kann.  
»Paris?«, wiederhole ich und wenn das Wort greifbar wäre, dann würde ich es nur mit den Fingerspitzen anfassen. »Wieso ausgerechnet Paris?«  
Nick zuckt nur mit den Schultern und ich sehe auf, als sich ein Schatten zwischen mich und die Sonne schiebt. Loki reicht mir einen Teller mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten vom Grill und setzt sich schließlich neben mich.  
»Weil er sich dann eine Dauerkarte für Disneyland zulegen kann«, antwortet Loki auf meine Frage mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.  
»Das kannst du in Anaheim auch«, sage ich und beginne mein Essen mit Messer und Gabel zu malträtieren, während Bob sich zu unseren Füßen ausbreitet und versucht den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er der gepeinigteste Hund auf der ganzen Welt ist, weil er nichts abbekommt.  
»Aber das Pariser Schloss ist schöner«, antwortet Nick prompt und ich sehe ein, dass ich mich geschlagen geben muss. Wenn DAS kein Argument für Paris ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht.  
Ein paar Minuten essen wir schweigend und mir wird klar, dass ich Nicks Entscheidung durchaus nachvollziehen kann und als beste Freundin wohl auch unterstützen sollte. Ich mustere meinen Noch-Nachbar und gebe ihm mit Blicken zu verstehen, dass er meinen Segen hat.  
»Wieso rückst du ausgerechnet jetzt mit der Sprache raus?«, frage ich, als Bob einen neuen Versuch startet etwas Essbares zu ergattern und seine Pranke auf meinen Oberschenkel legt.  
Scheinbar habe ich einen wunden Punkt erwischt, denn Nick sieht ertappt nach unten und stochert wie wild mit der Gabel auf seinem Teller herum, bevor er kleinlaut gesteht:  
»Weil es nächste Woche schon losgeht und ich dachte, dass wir in Vegas noch einmal so richtig einen draufmachen können.«  
Bob nimmt Anlauf, springt mich an und schleckt das Dressing aus meinem Dekolleté.

~

Gesagt, getan!  
Wir holen Nick am nächsten Tag im einzigen Motel der Stadt ab, da er sich weigerte die Nacht mit uns im Wohnmobil zu verbringen.  
»Ihr seid zu laut«, erinnere ich mich an seine Worte, als er einfach das Fahrrad vom Gepäckträger nahm und sich auf den Rückweg nach Yermo machte.  
Die restlichen 150 Meilen bringen wir ohne weitere Zwischenfälle hinter uns und checken schon bald im Excalibur Hotel direkt am Las Vegas Boulevard ein.  
Nick gehen fast die Augen über, als er sieht, dass das Hotelgebäude im Stil einer mittelalterlichen Burg erbaut ist. Sofort bemüht er seinen Reiseführer und erklärt uns, dass es hier 4000 Zimmer gibt, ein Casino, sechs Restaurants, zwei Swimmingpools und tägliche Ritterspiele sowie die allabendliche Show »Tournament of Kings«.  
»Vergessen Sie nicht das ritterliche Abendmahl im Stil der Tafelrunde von König Arthur«, teilt uns eine Dame am Empfang mit, die Nicks Begeisterungsrufe aufgeschnappt hat.  
Am meisten beeindruckt mich jedoch die Hochbahn, welche das Hotel mit dem Luxor Hotel sowie dem Mandalay Bay Resort verbindet.  
Ich entspanne gerade am Pool mit einem alkoholfreien Cocktail, als Nick sich auf die freie Liege neben mich fallen lässt.  
»Wo ist dein Mann?«, will er sogleich wissen und ich drehe meinen Kopf in seine Richtung.  
»Mit Bob die Stadt unsicher machen«, sage ich schlicht und rücke meine Sonnenbrille zurecht. »Was vermutlich bedeutet, dass er heimlich irgendwelche Geschäftstermine wahrnimmt und neue Kunden akquiriert.«  
»Er muss mir helfen die einarmigen Banditen zu knacken«, berichtet Nick hastig weiter und schnippt mit den Fingern, um zu verdeutlichen, was genau er damit meint. »Du weißt schon... ein bisschen Hokuspokus und so.«  
»Auf gar keinen beschissenen Fall«, tue ich meinen Unmut über diese Forderung kund und sehe Nick böse an. »Keine krummen Dinger mehr, das hat er mir versprochen.«  
»Ach komm, Pilzköpfchen«, bettelt Nick und geht sogar vor mir auf die Knie. Die anderen Leute am Pool sehen bereits zu uns. Wahrscheinlich denken sie, dass er mir gleich einen Heiratsantrag macht. »Ich habe bereits 300 Dollar verloren.«  
»Vergiss die Maschinen«, sage ich und mache es mir wieder bequem. »Spiel lieber Karten.«  
»Geht nicht. Ich bin pleite. So habe ich mir den Aufenthalt hier nicht vorgestellt.«  
Ich will wirklich nicht darüber lachen, kann aber nicht anders, als ich seine betröppelte Stimme vernehme.  
»Vielleicht hilft das weiter«, sagt Loki hinter uns im Herantreten und schnippt einen Jeton in Nicks Richtung.  
Nick fängt die Plastikmarke auf und bekommt große Augen. Der Chip ist übergroß, grau und trägt wie alle anderen Chips in diesem Casino das Logo des Excalibur.  
»Der ist grau«, sagt Nick, als wäre dies etwas äußerst Ungewöhnliches. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Spielchips, also ist es das vielleicht auch. »Was ist er denn Wert?«  
Loki zuckt nur mit den Schultern.  
»Finde es doch heraus.«  
Nick springt auf und jagt wie von der Tarantel gestochen zurück ins Casino und wir können nur noch seine sprichwörtliche Staubwolke schlucken.  
Ich sehe ihm kurz hinterher, wie er mit wehendem Hemd im Hotelkomplex verschwindet, während Loki sich eine Liege schnappt und so nah wie möglich gegen meine rückt, bevor er sich darauf platziert und mir zuzwinkert. Ich lächele und meine Hand streift durch sein Haar.  
»Fünftausend«, sagt Loki, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, greift nach meiner Hand und haucht einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken. »Der Spielchip ist fünftausend Dollar wert.«  
Das überrascht mich überhaupt nicht.  
»Das ist sehr großzügig von dir«, sage ich leise lächelnd und versuche mir Nick dabei vorzustellen, wenn er den Wert herausfindet. Aber dann fällt mir etwas Wichtigeres ein. »Wie geht es Bob?«  
»Er erholt sich von der Strapaze des nachmittäglichen Spaziergangs durch die Gluthitze von Las Vegas und hält schnarchend ein Nickerchen auf dem King Size Bed unserer Suite.«  
»Süß«, säusele ich und finde es gerade ziemlich verlockend mich einfach zu Bob zu gesellen. Loki nehme ich natürlich auch mit. Aber wieder fällt mir etwas Wichtigeres ein und ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. »Wir sollten Nick davon abhalten, wieder alles zu verlieren.«  
»Ja«, pflichtet Loki mir bei und sein Blick gleitet zum Pool. »Aber vorher müssen wir noch etwas anderes machen.«  
»Was denn?«, frage ich noch ganz blauäugig, als er mich an der Hand packt und mit sich nach oben zieht.  
Ehe ich mich versehe, hebt er mich in seine Arme und mir schwant augenblicklich Böses. Sofort fange ich an zu strampeln und meine Hände trommeln vergeblich gegen seine Brust, als der Rand des Pools immer näher kommt.  
»Nein, nein, nein, nein, NEIN! Loki!«  
Es ist mir egal, dass ich mädchenhaft kreische und mich aufführe wie eine Furie. Ich habe nichts gegen Wasser, aber meine Haare machen immer so komische Sachen, wenn sie trocknen.  
Ich habe gerade noch Zeit die Augen zu schließen und meine Nase zuzuhalten, als Loki einen Schritt über den Poolrand tut und sich mit mir in das kühle Nass fallen lässt.

~

Meine Haare sind immer noch nass, als wir mitten in der Nacht Arm in Arm aus dem Casino kommen und unsere Suit aufsuchen.  
Bob lässt sich sogar dazu herab uns zu begrüßen und quält sich dafür aus dem Schlaf. Während Loki sich zu ihm auf das Bett gesellt und für angemessene Streicheleinheiten sorgt, suche ich das Bad auf, löse den Dutt in meinem Haar und mache mich bettfertig.  
Später döse ich schnell vor dem leise dudelnden Fernseher vor mich hin, während Loki am Fenster sitzt, noch schnell seine E-Mails checkt und Bob schnarchend auf meinen Beinen liegt.  
Lächelnd erinnere ich mich an die letzten Stunden. Nick hat auf meinen Rat gehört, sich von den Spielautomaten abgewendet und sein Glück am Pokertisch versucht. Es war eine Schande, dass er von den Spielregeln keine Ahnung hatte. Schnell hatte er einen Tausender verloren und wir mussten unsere ganze Überzeugungskraft aufbringen, ihn zum Black Jack zu überreden. Jeder kann Black Jack. Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, aber, als Nick seine verbliebenen viertausend Dollar auf achttausend ausgebaut hatte, warf ich einen Blick zu Loki, der mir nur zuzwinkerte und damit bereits alles sagte. Und ich war nicht einmal sauer deswegen.  
Wir verließen Nick, als er in Begleitung einer jungen Dame war – eher ungewöhnlich, aber vielleicht wollte er einfach einmal etwas anderes ausprobieren -, wünschten noch viel Erfolg und verabschiedeten uns für die Nacht.  
»Loki?«, frage ich nuschelnd und mit geschlossenen Augen, während der automatische Schlafmodus den Fernseher gerade abschaltet.  
»Ja, mein Herz?«  
Ich muss schmunzeln. So nennt er mich seit kurzem immer, wenn wir allein sind und das schmeichelt mir irgendwie sehr.  
»Wer ist dieser Fury eigentlich?«  
Die Tastengeräusche seines Laptops verstummen und ich zwinge mich dazu ein Auge zu öffnen. Loki hält in seiner Arbeit inne und betrachtet mich.  
»Ich kenne ihn noch aus meinen...« Er unterbricht sich selbst und sucht nach dem richtigen Wort. »Welteroberungszeiten.«  
»Aha«, mache ich nur und schließe beide Augen wieder, kuschele mich noch mehr in die Decke.  
»Er hat mich einmal in einen Glaskasten gesperrt«, fügt Loki leise ein witziges Detail hinzu und meine Mundwinkel gehen leicht in die Höhe.  
»Das ist nicht sehr nett«, nuschele ich. Verständlich, dass seine Abneigung gegen Fury groß ist.  
Ich muss bereits kurz weggenickt sein, denn ich erwache, als Loki sich neben mich legt. Schnell kuschele ich mich an ihn und er legt einen Arm um mich.  
»Die wollen mein Leben verfilmen«, erzählt er mir leise von einer Mail irgendeines Filmkonzerns.  
»Aber nur, wenn Bob und ich auch darin vorkommen«, verlange ich schlaftrunken. »Und ich will mich selbst spielen.«  
Ein leises Lachen lässt seine Brust erbeben und mein Kopf wackelt im gleichen Rhythmus.  
»Natürlich, mein Herz. Natürlich.«  
Mit der Erinnerung seines Kusses gleite ich ins Traumland.

~

Infernalischer Lärm zwingt mich dazu, die Augen aufzureißen. Ich blicke direkt in Bobs entrüstetes Gesicht, da er es sich in der »Besucherritze« bequem gemacht hat, und versuche sogleich die Quelle des Tohuwabohu auszumachen. Dies fällt mir nicht schwer, denn der Krach ertönt unmittelbar aufs Neue.  
Da hämmert jemand gegen die Hoteltür!  
Wie spät ist es eigentlich?  
Ich rolle mich herum und reibe mir den Schlaf aus den Augen, während ich versuche auf der digitalen Anzeige der Nachttischuhr etwas zu erkennen. Noch ehe ich Gewissheit über die aktuelle Uhrzeit habe, öffnet sich die Badezimmertür und Loki tritt fragenden Blickes in den Schlafraum, bekleidet nur in einem weißen Handtuch, welches er sich um die Hüfte drapiert hat. Aufgrund dessen bin ich kurz abgelenkt, dann zucke ich aber planlos mit den Schultern, als ich seinen Blick bemerke.  
Barfüßig begibt Loki sich zur Tür, späht kurz durch einen, erfreulicherweise vorhandenen, Türspion und sieht dann stirnrunzelnd zurück zu mir. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben, bin mir bewusst, dass Loki diese Geste eindeutig besser drauf hat, und stütze mich abwartend auf meine Ellenbogen. Und ich schwöre, dass Bob neugierig an mir vorbei späht, als Loki schwungvoll die Tür öffnet.  
»Ach, du meine Güte«, entfährt es mir, als ich sehe, dass ein reichlich lädierter Nick auf dem Flur steht. Die Haare stehen ihm zu Berge, er hält sich schwankend am Türrahmen fest und irgendwie macht er den Eindruck einer jüngeren Version von Doc Brown aus »Zurück in die Zukunft«. Ich bemerke außerdem, dass er keine Schuhe mehr trägt und ein Partyhut an einem Gummiband um seinen Hals hängt. »Alles in Ordnung, Emmett?«, frage ich in einer kleinen Hommage an das eben Gedachte, während Bobs Rute freudig auf die Bettdecke peitscht, als Nick ins Zimmer getrottet kommt und Loki die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen lässt.  
»Ich bin mir nicht sicher«, sagt Nick mit kratziger Stimme und lässt sich neben Bob auf das Bett fallen, wo er sein Gesicht sofort in einem Kissen vergräbt.  
»Wo sind deine Schuhe?«, will jetzt auch Loki wissen, rückt sein Handtuch zurecht und wir werfen uns Blicke zu, als er sich ans Bettende setzt.  
»Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern«, gesteht Nick leidend und in das Kissen nuschelnd. »Ich bin gerade am Pool aufgewacht.«  
Ein Hangover? Krass.  
»Wo ist denn dein ganzes Geld?«, will ich wissen und setzte mich jetzt komplett aufrecht hin.  
»Weg.«  
Hey, er kann sich doch noch an etwas erinnern.  
»Geklaut?« Ich muss an seine Begleitung denken.  
»Verspielt. Ich bin wieder zum Pokertisch gegangen.«  
Ich schüttele den Kopf und schnalze tadelnd mit der Zunge. Dann muss ich lachen und Nick kämpft sich indigniert in eine ebenfalls aufrichte Position, versucht sein Haar zu glätten und zupft seinen zerknitternden Anzug zurecht.  
»Gehen wir erst einmal schön frühstücken«, schlage ich vor. »Dann sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus.«  
»Nein«, meint Nick und schüttelt energisch den Kopf. »Ich denke, es war keine so gute Idee Vegas unsicher zu machen. Wir sollten uns beeilen und hier verschwinden.«  
»Bist du auf der Flucht?«, fragt Loki sichtlich amüsiert und spricht damit auch meine Gedanken aus.  
»Nein, aber wir haben mir dem Zwischenstopp in Yermo schon einen Tag verloren und wir wollen schließlich noch bis nach Utah.«  
»Hey«, rege ich mich auf und stemme die Arme in meine Hüften. »Das mit Yermo war deine blöde Idee.«  
Nick scheint mich nicht zu hören, denn er rafft sich auf, stapft zur Tür und ruft uns zu, dass wir uns in einer viertel Stunde in der Lobby zur Abreise treffen.  
Sekunden vergehen, in denen Loki und ich uns nur ansehen.  
»Schade«, sage ich. »Ich hatte mich schon so auf das mittelalterliche Buffet gefreut.«  
»Willst du auch noch duschen?«, fragt Loki nur und schaut mich durchdringend an.  
»Ja, aber das schaffen wir in einer viertel Stunde nicht und ich will nicht riskieren, dass Nick das Wohnmobil kurzschließt und allein aufbricht, nur weil er urplötzlich eine Vegas-Phobie hat.«  
Dann sieht er mich auf seine spezielle Art an. Hochgezogene Augenbrauen, ein schiefes Grinsen und ein Funkeln in den Augen.  
Ich ziehe begreifend die Luft ein, tätschele schnell Bobs Kopf und sage, dass er brav sein soll, während ich mir schon das Pyjamaoberteil über den Kopf ziehe mit Loki ins Bad dackele.

~

Nick ist völlig fertig und schnarcht auf dem Rücksitz mit Bob um die Wette. Er kommt erst wieder zu sich, als ich einen leeren Milchshakebecher nach hinten werfe und ihn treffe. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind wir schon in Arizona, treffen in Kingman auf die Interstate 40 und fahren weit nach Osten in Richtung Flagstaff.  
»Sind wir schon da?«, fragt er verschlafen und beäugt die Landschaft.  
»Wir haben uns verfahren und sind in Timbuktu«, scherzt Loki und wechselt gerade die CD.  
»Ist euch auch auf einmal so warm?«, fragt Nick weiter, ohne von Lokis Antwort Notiz zu nehmen und wedelt sich mit der Hand Luft zu.  
»Oh, Entschuldigung«, meint Loki daraufhin und ich weiß nicht, was er damit meint. »Mein Fehler.«  
Und dann wieder Nick:  
»Ah, schon besser. Hey, bist du das?«  
Ich sehe nach rechts, in den Rückspiegel und wieder nach rechts.  
»Was geht hier vor?«, will ich wissen.  
Loki schweigt beharrlich vor sich hin und Nick taucht zwischen unseren Sitzen auf.  
»Dein Freund hat einen Zauber auf uns gelegt«, informiert er mich. »Quasi eine asgardische Klimaanlage.«  
»Asisch«, korrigiere ich Nick, noch bevor Loki es tun kann. »Ist das wahr?«  
»Wollt ihr, dass ich damit aufhöre?«  
»Gott bewahre, nein!«, ruft Nick schnell. »Die paar Sekunden gerade waren echt die Hölle.«  
»Ich war abgelenkt«, gesteht Loki.  
»Hatte es etwas mit Rileys Ausschnitt zu tun?«  
»Nihiiick!« Das bin ich.  
»Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen.«

~

Ich gähne, während Nick erneut aus seinem Reiseführer vorliest.  
»Der Grand Canyon Skywalk ist eine Besucherattraktion im Erlebnispark Grand Canyon West der Hualapai-Indianer außerhalb des Grand-Canyon-Nationalparks. Es handelt sich um eine über den Rand des Canyons hinausragende Plattform aus Stahlträgern mit aufgelegten gläsernen Bodenplatten und gläsernem Geländer. Der Skywalk bietet die Möglichkeit, auf einem 22 Meter über den Abgrund ragenden, hufeisenförmigen Balkon durch den gläsernen Boden den Grand Canyon zu bestaunen.«  
»Das muss ich nicht haben«, gestehe und krame nach meiner Digitalkamera. »Erst mal ein Foto.«  
Wir stehen am Rand der Schlucht und bestaunen den Canyon, während sich über eintausend Meter unter uns der Colorado River noch weiter ins Gestein gräbt. Ich bin froh über die asische Klimaanlage, denn wenn ich mir die anderen Besucher so ansehe, sind 40 Grad nicht sonderlich angenehm.  
Ich mache ein paar Fotos von der Landschaft und von meinen Begleitern. Loki, Nick und Bob. Nick und Bob. Loki und Bob. Nick und Loki. Wir quetschen uns sogar zu dritt in den Kameraausschnitt und ziehen Grimassen, während ich blind den Auslöser betätige. Dann fordere ich Nick auf, ein Foto von Loki, Bob und mir zu machen. Wir setzen uns in typischer Pärchenpose in Szene, während Bob hechelnd vor uns sitzt und warten auf das Okay des Fotografen, aber es lässt auf sich warten. Dann sehe ich, dass der Zoom wieder einfährt und die Kamera sich abschaltet.  
»Riley«, ruft Nick panisch, als wäre es ein Weltuntergang. »Die Batterie ist runter. Riley! Die Batterie!«  
»Ich habe noch Ersatzakkus um Auto«, kann ich ihn beruhigen und löse mich von Loki, überlasse ihm dabei Bobs Leine. »Ich gehe sie schnell holen. Wartet ruhig hier.«  
Ich lege die kurze Strecke zum Parkplatz im Laufschritt zurück und habe es noch nicht ganz erreicht, als ich an einem schwarzen Jeep mit dunkel getönten Scheiben vorbei komme. Ich spiele gerade mit dem Autoschlüssel und lasse diesen vor Schreck in den Staub fallen, als sich drei Türen gleichzeitig öffnen. Ich halte erschrocken an und sehe mich übel gelaunten Anzugträgern gegenüber.  
Vom Beifahrersitz tritt eine Frau an mich heran. Ich muss neidlos gestehen, dass sie hübsch ist, obwohl ich den hautengen blauen Kampfanzug etwas ungewöhnlich finde. Was zum-?  
»Miss Parker?«, fragt sie und ihre Begleiter versperren mir den Weg.  
Ich muss schlucken.  
Sag einen falschen Namen, rede ich mir ein.  
»Ja?«  
Mist.  
»Ich bin Agent Hill von der Strategischen Heimat Interventions-, Einsatz- und Logistik-Division.«  
Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof, obwohl ich das schon einmal gehört habe.  
»Aha«, sage ich und versuche mich an den Anzugträgern vorbei zu drücken, welche sofort einen Schritt zu Seite tun und mir somit erneut den Weg abschneiden. »Sehr angenehm.«  
»Ich muss Sie bitten mit uns zu kommen«, sagt Agent Hill und deutet auf den Jeep.  
Erst halte ich es für einen Scherz, aber keiner lacht.  
»Darf ich fragen, um was es geht?«, will ich wissen und sehe mich vorsichtshalber nach einem Fluchtweg um.  
»Das wird Ihnen der Direktor erklären.«  
Fury? Dabei habe ich kein gutes Gefühl. Wollte er nicht vor ein paar Tagen Loki rekrutieren? Was habe ich denn jetzt plötzlich mit der... Sache zu tun?  
»Und was, wenn ich mich weigere?«, frage ich äußerst mutig, wie ich finde und mache mich so groß wie möglich.  
»Im Falle Ihrer Nichtkooperation sind wir befugt Gewalt anzuwenden«, erklärt Hill, ohne mit den langen Wimpern zu zucken.  
Oi, denke ich und gebe mich prompt geschlagen. Ich stehe wirklich nicht sonderlich auf Schmerzen.  
»Darf ich noch jemanden anrufen?«, frage ich, noch ehe ich anfange es mir bildlich auszumalen und fische flink mein Telefon aus der Hosentasche.  
»Bedaure«, sagt Agent Hill und einer von ihren Gorillas nimmt mir das Telefon aus der Hand und hält es außerhalb meiner Reichweite. »Konfisziert.«  
»Hey«, fange ich an mich zu echauffieren und springe auf und ab, um wieder an mein Eigentum zu kommen. Wenigstens habe ich die Simkarte noch in der anderen Hosentasche. »Geben Sie das her. Das ist wirklich sehr unklug von Ihnen.«  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass Agent Hill ihren Handlangern ein Zeichen gibt, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Beifahrerseite setzt und die Tür hinter sich zuzieht.  
Einer der Herren packt mich an den Oberarmen und schiebt mich in Richtung Fahrzeug.  
»Aua«, rufe ich, obwohl es überhaupt nicht weh tut und ich schon fast auf der Rückbank sitze. Ein paar Passanten drehen sich zu uns um und ich sehe meine Chance. »Könnten Sie mir bitte helfen?«  
Der andere der beiden Agenten zückt einen Ausweis und schreitet stumm zu der Familie hinüber. Er zeigt seinen Ausweis und redet kurz auf die Leute ein. Diese nicken und ziehen weiter.  
»Ich werde entführt!«, rufe ich weiter, werde an der Hüfte gepackt und auf den Rücksitz bugsiert. »Interessiert das denn gar niemanden? Hallo?!?!«  
Ich rutsche auf die andere Seite des Fahrzeuges, will die Tür aufreißen und durch die Hitze der Wüste von Arizona schleunigst das Weite suchen, als der zweite Gorilla die Tür vor mir öffnet und sich neben mich auf die Rückbank quetscht.  
Hier sitze ich nun also. Eingekeilt zwischen Bundesagenten auf dem Rücksitz eines Regierungsfahrzeuges, nicht wissend, was als nächstes geschehen wird.  
»Das wird noch Konsequenzen haben«, sage ich, spiele an meinem Armband herum und will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was geschehen wird, wenn Loki Wind von der Sache bekommt.

~ Ende des 3. Kapitels ~


	4. Badaboom

¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨

»Wollen Sie mir nicht auch gleich noch Handschellen anlegen?«, frage ich und versuche Agent Hills Blick im Rückspiegel aufzufangen.  
Es misslingt mir, aber ich sehe sie dennoch lächeln.  
»Das wird nicht nötig sein«, versichert sie. »Aber wenn Sie möchten, erteilt Ihnen Agent Coleman Sprechverbot.«  
Der Gorilla zu meiner Rechten rutscht auf seiner Sitzfläche gefährlich nah an mich heran und lässt seine Handgelenke knacken. Ein Hauch von Panik schleicht sich bei mir ein, aber als Coleman grinst wird mir klar, dass Hill wohl einen Scherz gemacht hat. Hoffe ich. Vorsichtshalber rücke ich ein Stückchen von Coleman weg, wo ich prompt gegen den Oberschenkel des Agenten zu meiner Linken stoße. Man! Man sollte echt meinen, dass in solchen schicken Fahrzeugen mit hellen Ledersitzen mehr Platz ist.  
»Das wird nicht nötig sein«, imitiere ich Agent Hill, werde mutiger und langsam auch ungeduldig. »Wenn Sie mich umbringen wollen, dann tun Sie es bitte gleich.« Diese Langeweile ertrage ich nun wirklich nicht viel länger.  
Keiner der Agenten reagiert auf meine Bitte, also werde ich wohl noch ein Weilchen weiterleben, denke ich.  
Mein Blick gleitet aus dem Seitenfenster. Seit etlichen Meilen fahren wir nun bereits über Wüstenstraßen und die monotone Landschaft rast an uns vorbei, während wir bei der Geschwindigkeit eine Staubwolke hinter uns herziehen, die wohl noch auf den Osterinseln zu sehen ist. Das Holpern des Geländewagens macht mich ganz schläfrig, aber noch bevor ich mich erkundigen kann, ob meine Entführer unter Umständen ein Nackenkissen griffbereit haben, vollführt der Wagen eine große Linkskurve und verschwindet in einem Canyon.  
Meine Neugier wird zu neuem Leben erweckt und meine Müdigkeit verabschiedet sich für den Moment. Was bleibt, ist das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem Softeis mit Schokoladenstreuseln.  
»Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo man hier in der Gegend ein Eis kaufen kann, oder? Nein? Dachte ich es mir doch.« Wieder keinerlei Reaktion. Nur der Fahrer hält das Lenkrad einen ticken fester. Ich kann schon das Weiß an seinen Knöchel sehen.  
Die schmale Straße des Canyon öffnet sich kurz darauf in ein Tal, welches so groß ist wie... wie... Scheiße. Hier würde sogar die verfluchte Enterprise reinpassen.  
Doch als der Wagen hält und der aufgewirbelte Staub sich um uns legt, sehe ich keine Enterprise, sondern einen Helikopter. Augenblicklich werden meine Knie ganz weich. Ich komme mit allem klar, was zwei Tragflächen hat, aber derartige Fluggeräte sind mir äußerst suspekt.  
»Ich muss mal«, sage ich nach dem Aussteigen und schiebe es auf meine Nervosität, gleich mit... so etwas... fliegen zu müssen.  
»Wir sind gleich da«, versichert Agent Hill und erteilt Anweisungen an die Agenten, während Coleman mich vorwärts schuppst und der Helikopter bereits seinen Motor startet.  
An der Seite der Maschine prangt das Logo irgend so einer Organisation. Ich will den Namen lesen, aber die Buchstaben tanzen plötzlich vor meinen Augen herum, was mein Schaudern irgendwie nicht besser macht. Und diese Hitze. Ich fächere mir mit den Händen Luft zu und bemerke, dass sich Schweiß zwischen meinen Brüsten sammelt. Lokis Klimaanlage scheint hier nicht mehr zu funktionieren. Ob er bemerkt, dass ich außerhalb seiner Reichweite bin? Wird er jetzt nach mir suchen? Unauffällig befingere ich mein Armband. Das könnte eine äußerst unangenehme Situation werden. Nicht für mich, aber-  
»Geht es Ihnen gut?«, höre ich Hill über den Lärm der Rotorblätter hinweg fragen.  
Wieso, will ich fragen, sehe ich so mitgenommen aus?  
»Nein«, sage ich und beobachte, wie die beiden anderen Agenten wieder in den Wagen steigen und den Canyon verlassen. »Ich will immer noch ein Eis, mir ist heiß, meine Periode macht komische Sachen, meine Fußsohle juckt ganz schrecklich, aber es ist ein Kampf diese Sandalen an- und auszuziehen, mein Urlaub geht gerade den Bach runter und ich will zu meinem Freund.«  
Coleman sieht irgendwie verlegen aus, wechselt schnell einen Blick mit Hill und drückt dann meinen Kopf nach unten, während wir uns dem Helikopter noch weiter nähern, Wind an Kleidern und Haaren zerrt und scharfer Sand durch die Luft fliegt. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, dann sitzen wir endlich in der Maschine, der fürchterliche Wind ist verschwunden und ich habe so einen schicken Helm auf dem Kopf, der auch den schlimmsten Lärm verschwinden lässt. Aber die Hitze bleibt. Seufz.  
Ich kralle mich irgendwo fest, als ein Ruck durch den Helikopter geht und bin peinlich berührt als ich merke, dass es Agent Colemans Knie ist, an das ich mich gerade klammere. Schnell ziehe ich meine Hand zurück und beschließe, dass es besser ist, den Rest des Fluges Nägel kauend zu verbringen.  
Die Kufen der Maschine lösen sich vom Canyongrund und wir steigen langsam empor. Rotes Gestein zieht an uns vorbei, dann sehe ich Wüste, den Colorado River und noch mehr Wüste. Ich falle in meinen Gurt, als der Hubschrauber sich nach vorn beugt und der Sonne entgegen fliegt.  
Über Bordfunk höre ich die belanglosen Gespräche der Agenten mit, mische mich jedoch nicht ein. Ich bin viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mich nicht zu übergeben. Ich will in meine Taube. Und zwar sofort.  
»Wir sind da«, rauscht Agent Hills Stimme plötzlich in meinem Ohr. »Das sollten Sie sich ansehen.«  
Ich sehe aus dem Seitenfenster in die Richtung in die sie zeigt und wundere mich. Dann bittet der Pilot um Landeerlaubnis und ich wundere mich noch mehr, denn ich sehe rein gar nichts und fühle mich verarscht. Wir befinden uns hunderte von Metern über der Wüste und vor uns liegt nichts, als flimmernde Luft. Moment...  
Ich blinzele, weil ich denke, dass meine Augen mir einen Streich spielen. Dann ziehe ich lautstark die Luft ein, als eine schwebende Festung wie aus dem Nichts auftaucht.  
»Retroreflexionspaneele vollständig deaktiviert«, teilt Hill mit und die Maschine setzt zur Landung auf einem riesigen, fliegenden Flugzeugträger an.  
Meine Nase klebt förmlich an der Scheibe, als ich versuche jedes Detail des fliegenden Monstrums aufzunehmen. Hubschrauber, Jets und anderes Gefährt wartet neben einer Landebahn auf Einsatz, Menschen verrichten ihre Arbeit und ich habe immer noch absolut keine Ahnung, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht.  
»Für gewöhnlich sagen die Menschen so etwas wie 'Wow', wenn sie den Helicarrier zum ersten Mal sehen«, sagt Hill milde grinsend.  
»Das«, beginne ich staunend, »trifft es nicht ansatzweise.« Und ich dachte, dass mich nichts mehr schocken kann, seit ich in Asgard war.  
Ein Lachen folgt und der Sinkflug beginnt. Keine Minute später reiße ich mir den Helm vom Kopf und springe hinter Coleman aus der Maschine. Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen habe, auch wenn dieses Gefühl trügerisch ist.  
Staunend stehe ich nah am Rand des Helicarrier und spähe nach unten.  
Ach du Scheiße!  
Das mit meinem Toilettengang hat sich gerade erledigt, glaube ich.  
»Miss Parker!«  
Ich drehe mich um, immer noch staunend, mit offenem Mund.  
»Huh?«, mache ich daher nur und ernte Hills verstehenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
»Folgen Sie mir. Hier draußen dürfte das Atmen gleich ziemlich schwer fallen.« Ich beeile mich zu ihr aufzuschließen, als sie durch eine Schleuse tritt und auch alle anderen Arbeiter so schnell wie möglich den Außenbereich verlassen. »Bleiben Sie dicht bei mir. Sonst verlaufen Sie sich noch.«  
Wir gehen durch lange, teilweise sterile Gänge, vorbei an Labors, eiserne Treppen hinunter und wieder hinauf, durchschreiten weitere Schleusen und begeben uns in Bereiche, in die man nur mit einer Schlüsselkarte Zugang hat. Okay, ich gebe es zu. Ich habe mich schon jetzt hoffnungslos verlaufen. Das ist hier ist ein verfluchtes fliegendes – aber wenigstens klimatisiertes – Labyrinth. Und die Enterprise ist ein Dreck dagegen.  
Schnell schließe ich zu Hill auf. Seit wir durch die letzte Schleuse gegangen sind, dreht sich sich gar nicht mehr um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich ihr auch folge, was mir irgendwie ein bisschen Sorgen macht.  
Ab und an begegnen wir... Technikern? Agenten? Wissenschaftlern? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe ja nicht einmal bemerkt, dass wir Coleman in dem Gängewirrwarr verloren haben. Verdammt! Er hat doch noch mein Mobiltelefon. Egal. Ich bin ja jetzt vermögend und kann mir ein Besseres kaufen, thehe.  
Vor uns öffnet sich erneut wie von Geisterhand eine große Tür und wir betreten das Allerheiligste.  
»Die Brücke«, sage ich flüsternd und trete hinter Hill auf die Kommandostation, wo wir direkt auf einen runden Tisch zusteuern, an dem Individuen sitzen, von denen ich unter Umständen schon einmal etwas gehört habe. Aus Tageszeitungen oder so.  
Hill bleibt vor mir stehen und nimmt Haltung an. Sie will etwas sagen, doch ich tippe ihr vorher vorsichtig auf die Schulter und sie dreht sich fragend zu mir.  
»Was denn?«, flüstert sie, während am großen Tisch vor uns eine Besprechung stattzufinden scheint.  
»Das sind die Avengers!«, quietsche ich aufgeregt und kann dem Drang in die Hände zu klatschen nur schwer widerstehen.  
»Ja, ich weiß«, sagt sie nur unbeeindruckt und wendet sich wieder dem Geschehen zu, während mein Blick über die Helden der Nation gleitet. Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Dr. Banner. Alle da. Bis auf einer. Iron Man fehlt.  
Hill räuspert sich lautstark und die Aufmerksamkeit aller richtet sich auf uns.  
Nicht winken, Riley, nicht winken, sage ich mir im Stillen, als ich bemerke, dass ich gemustert werde. Aber nur eine Sekunde lang. Vermutlich gelte ich nicht als Bedrohung und bin somit uninteressant.  
»Sir«, beginnt Hill und ein ganz in schwarz gekleideter Mann schaut von einem Tablet PC zu uns auf. Und wenn ich sage »ganz in schwarz«, dann meine ich damit sogar seine Hautfarbe.  
»Ah, Agent Hill«, sagt er.  
Ich bemerke seine Augenklappe und identifiziere ihn aufgrund seiner Stimme sofort als Direktor Fury. Der Kerl hat Loki also einmal in einem Glaskasten gefangen gehalten? Interessant. Ich mag ihn schon jetzt nicht.  
»Miss Parker befindet sich nun in unserer Obhut«, sagt Hill und tritt zur Seite, damit man mich noch besser sehen kann.  
Obhut? Das klingt, als müsse man mich vor irgendetwas beschützen.  
Ich fühle mich unwohl. Jetzt sehen mich wieder alle an. Diesmal länger als nur eine Sekunde. Sie starren regelrecht, besonders dieser Hawkeye. Der hat vielleicht einen Blick drauf. Schnell sehe ich woanders hin und fange Furys Blick auf. Auch nicht besser, wie ich feststellen muss.  
»Gute Arbeit«, sagt der Direktor unterdessen. »Sie dürfen wieder übernehmen.«  
»Danke, Sir.«  
Während ich noch überlege, was daran gute Arbeit ist, eine unschuldige Zivilperson klammheimlich aus der Wüste Arizonas zu entführen, nickt Hill übertrieben und begibt sich auf eine weiter unten liegende Ebene der Brücke.  
Ich sehe meine Gelegenheit gekommen, nun endlich zu erfahren, was ich hier eigentlich soll, setze an etwas zu sagen und werde von Fury barsch unterbrochen.  
»Hinsetzen und Klappe halten«, sagt er und ich bin so perplex, dass ich für den Moment nichts anderes tue, als zu starren.  
Dann folge ich seinem Blick und sehe ganz am Rand der Besprechungszone einen Klappsitz an der Wand. Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst?  
Ich will schon wieder etwas sagen, bin durch seinen Blick jedoch derart eingeschüchtert, dass ich gehorche. Schnell watschele ich zu der Ecke, wo Geländer und Wand sich treffen und klappe den Sitz herunter. Der Stahl ist kalt, als ich mich darauf niederlasse, was mir aber egal ist, solange ich nur hier sitzen und vor mich hin existieren kann und Fury mich nicht mehr länger mit Blicken malträtiert.  
Er kommt meinem Wunsch nach, sieht auf seine Armbanduhr, ebenfalls schwarz, und knirscht mit den Zähnen.  
Ich weiß nicht, auf was er wartet, jedoch fängt er mit dem, was er machen will an, was er dann auch sagt.  
»Fangen wir an.«  
Er wendet sich zu einem transparenten Monitor, der aus der Decke gefahren kommt und sein langer Ledermantel weht ihm dabei um die Beine. Weiter unten hallen Stimmen durch die Brücke, was mich kurzzeitig ablenkt.  
»Triebwerke sind auf voller Leistung«, ruft ein Offizier, was mich kurz über das Geländer hinweg blicken und das rege Treiben der vielen Offiziere beobachten lässt. Auf einem der Anzeigen lese ich »S.H.I.E.L.D. - Strategische Heimat Interventions-, Einsatz- und Logistik-Division.« Jetzt, da ich es lese anstatt nur höre, macht es irgendwie gleich viel mehr Sinn.  
»Bereit zum Start«, teilt ein weiterer Offizier mit und betrachtet dabei aufmerksam eine Grafik auf einem Bildschirm. »Alle Maschinen laufen. S.H.I.E.L.D.-Einsatzprotokoll 315.9 in Kraft. Wir sind startbereit, Kommandeur.«  
»Gut«, lässt Agent Hill verlauten. »Dann verschwinden wir. Retroreflexionspaneele aktivieren.«  
»Der Grund weshalb Sie alle hier sind«, beginnt Fury und ich schenke meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen neben mir, während er wie wild auf seinem Tablet herum tippt. »Ist folgender.«  
Auf dem transparenten Schirm erscheint eine Videoaufnahme. Sie zeigt Eis, viel Eis.  
Da ich das eher mäßig interessant finde, beobachte ich lieber wieder, wie unten einer heimlich ein Ballerspiel spielt. Er ist kurz davor den Highscore zu knacken. Furys Stimme rieselt wie nebenbei auf mich ein, Captain America wirft eine Frage in den Raum und eine Diskussion beginnt. Mein Blick gleitet zum Bildschirm, der immer noch das Video zeigt. Nur ganz kurz sehe ich etwas kolossal großes. Irgendetwas ist da im Eis eingeschlossen.  
Ein Dinosaurier vielleicht, denke ich und muss selber darüber schmunzeln.  
Das Video wird von Satellitenaufnahmen und Koordinaten abgelöst. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu gähnen.  
Das erinnert mich wieder an meine jetzige Situation. Und wo ist eigentlich mein Freund abgeblieben? Nick wird ihn doch wohl nicht auf seine Seite der Macht gezogen haben und mit ihm durchgebrannt sein?  
Die coole Tür öffnet sich erneut und ich blicke hoffnungsfroh auf. Das wurde aber auch Zeit. Ziemlich schnell bemerke ich, dass es nicht Loki ist, der die Brücke betritt. Ich werfe einen Blick auf mein Armband. Ob der Ortungszauber überhaupt noch funktioniert?  
»Sie sind spät, Stark«, unterbricht Fury die Besprechung und will den Neuankömmling wohl somit zurechtweisen.  
Dieser hebt nur lässig eine Hand und hält eine weiße Plastiktüte in die Höhe.  
»Ich habe Schawarma mitgebracht«, sagt er, als würde das alles entschuldigen und legt die Tüte mittig auf den Tisch.  
Was ist Schawarma?  
Dann sieht Stark kurz in meine Richtung und hebt erneut grüßend die Hand.  
»Riley«, sagt er und die Avengers werfen sich kurz Blicke zu. Vermutlich wundern sie sich, woher Stark und ich uns persönlich kennen. Mr. Stark setzt sich, mit dem Rücken zu mir, an den Tisch zu den anderen. »Greift zu, es ist genug für alle da. Also, was liegt an?«  
»Im Bezug auf unser Magieproblem sind wir noch kein bisschen weiter gekommen«, erklärt Fury in einer Seelenruhe, während Stark nach der Tüte greift und der Duft von etwas Essbarem zu mir herüber weht.  
»Aha«, macht Stark kauend und lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl so weit zurück, dass er leise mit mir reden kann. »Schawarma?«  
»Nein, danke«, lehne ich ab. Ich warte immer noch auf mein Eis.  
»Was machst du eigentlich hier?«, will er weiter von mir wissen.  
»Ich-«  
»Stark!«, brüllt Fury und seine Stimme lässt mich zusammenzucken.  
»Wie in der Schule«, sagt Stark leise zu mir und rollt mit den Augen, bevor er sich wieder der Besprechung zuwendet. »Ich sehe das so. Wir verschwenden hier nur unsere Zeit. Keine uns bekannte Technologie kann die Barriere dieses Objektes durchdringen. Aber warum sollten wir das auch wollen? Es liegt seit tausenden von Jahren im arktischen Eis und stellt keine Bedrohung dar. Belassen wir es doch einfach dabei.«  
»Es könnte schnell zu einer Bedrohung werden«, mischt sich Captain America ein, der in »Eingesperrt im Eis«-Fragen quasi eine Koryphäe ist.  
»Mag sein«, tut Stark die Sache ab, dreht seinen kompletten Stuhl nun in meine Richtung und zeigt mit einem Finger auf mich. »Die Frage ist, was macht sie hier?«  
»Sie ist ein Köder«, gibt sich Fury schließlich geschlagen und beantwortet damit auch die Frage, die mir schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brennt. »Wenn wir eines in den letzten Monaten gelernt haben, dann die Tatsache, dass da wo sie ist, Laufeyson nicht weit ist.«  
Ich ziehe empört die Luft ein. Die haben uns beobachtet! Ich bin ein Lockvogel! Entführt, ausgeraubt und missbraucht! Wie erbärmlich.  
»Und Sie sind wirklich der Meinung, dass das eine so gute Idee ist?«, fragt Stark mit gerunzelter Stirn und schnalzt sogar mit der Zunge.  
Ich beobachte, wie sich die Köpfe der anderen Avengers zeitgleich zu Fury drehen. Sie warten auf eine Antwort.  
Fury kommt noch dazu Luft zu holen, dann zerreißt eine Explosion die Luft, deren Hitze meine Wange streift.  
Geistesgegenwärtig werfe ich mich auf den Boden und bedecke meinen Kopf mit den Armen. Der Tisch fliegt durch die Luft, Schreie werden laut und der ausgelöste Alarm lässt alles in einem roten Licht erstrahlen. In meinen Ohren hat sich ein unschönes Summen eingestellt und ich luge vorsichtig unter meinen Armen hindurch, um zu sehen, was eigentlich gerade passiert ist.  
Als erstes erblicke ich Stark, der am Boden liegt und von oben bis unten mit Schawarma bekleckert ist. Sein Blick sagt »Na toll!«  
Dann sehe ich Loki. Mit dem Rücken zu mir, steht er breitbeinig zwischen mir und den Avengers. Er trägt seine coolen grün-schwarz-goldenen Klamotten, unter ihm ist ein dunkler Brandfleck auf dem Boden zu sehen und sein Umhang weht leicht im... äh... Wind? Seine Körperhaltung verrät nichts Gutes. Er wirkt sehr angespannt.  
Sofort bin ich wieder auf den Beinen und sehe, dass sowohl Black Widow als auch Hawkeye mit gezogenen Waffen auf Loki zielen, während Captain America Dr. Banner auf die Beine hilft und sich dann nach seinem Schild umsieht.  
»Geben Sie mir einen Grund, Fury«, sagt Loki gefährlich ruhig und ein Knistern erfüllt die Luft, welches meine Haare statisch auflädt. Ich sehe, dass Magie um Lokis Finger zischt und seine Handflächen nach außen zeigen. »Nur einen Grund.«  
Waffen werden noch höher gerissen und Sicherheitskräfte stürmen die Brücke, ebenfalls bewaffnet und auf alles gefasst. Ich verspüre den unnötigen Drang, mich zwischen Loki und die Soldaten zu werfen, als Furys Stimme alle zum Innehalten auffordert.  
»Waffen runter«, befielt er lautstark, rückt seine Augenklappe zurecht und hebt beschwichtigend die Hände.  
Jetzt hat er seinen Spezialisten in asischer Magie, denke ich gehässig und beobachte zufrieden, dass sein Befehl befolgt wird.  
Endlich verschwindet das Summen in meinen Ohren und irgendjemand hat auch den nervigen Alarm abgestellt.  
»Hören Sie mir zu, Laufeyson«, versucht Fury es und mir fällt auf, dass er es irgendwie mit Nachnamen hat. »Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe.«  
»Meine Hilfe?«, spuckt Loki das letzte Wort förmlich aus und seine Magie wird stärker. Meine Haare beginnen zu fliegen.  
Ich habe Angst, dass hier gleich ein Unglück passiert, also erinnere ich Loki daran, dass es mir gut geht und spreche ihn an.  
»Loki«, sage ich sanft seinen Namen und nähere mich. Er reagiert nicht, seine Hände zittern und er hält den Kopf gesenkt. »Loki!«  
Wieder keine Reaktion.  
Ängstlich stelle ich fest, dass die Waffen wieder gehoben werden. Auch Fury macht keine Anstalten mehr, ein Gespräch starten zu wollen. Vielmehr sucht er sich unauffällig nach einer Deckung um.  
Ich stelle mich neben Loki und lege vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Sofort entspannt sich seine Haltung merklich. Er senkt die Arme, das Knistern in der Luft verschwindet und sein Kopf dreht sich langsam in meine Richtung, als Schusswaffen wieder gesichert werden.  
»Riley«, flüstert er erkennend und legt eine Hand gegen meine Wange. Ich lächele und aus Starks Richtung höre ich ein leises Räuspern.  
»Vielleicht«, sage ich und Loki kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu, um mich in die Arme zu schließen, »ist es besser, wenn du-«  
Phlump.  
Ich habe nur kurz geblinzelt und schon stehen wir nicht mehr auf der Brücke des Helicarrier, sondern befinden uns in einem... Motel?  
»-dir anhörst, was sie zu sagen haben«, beende ich meinen Satz, sehe mich noch einmal kurz um und boxe Loki dann so fest ich kann gegen den Oberarm. »Warum hat das so lange gedauert?«  
Loki schenkt mir einen entschuldigenden Blick und hat sogar den Anstand leicht beschämt nach unten zu blicken.  
»Der Helicarrier ist ein bewegliches Ziel und nicht so einfach zu treffen«, erklärt er und sein Finger fährt an der Naht meines Ausschnittes entlang. »Ich habe ein paar Anläufe gebraucht. Unschöne Sache, als ich die Landebahn verfehlt habe und unter mir viele tausend Fuß Nichts war.«  
Bei dem Gedanken erschaudere ich, beobachte jedoch, wie Loki den Finger in mein Shirt steckt und interessiert in meinen Ausschnitt hinein lugt.  
»Was machst du denn da?«, frage ich und versuche ebenfalls einen Blick zu erhaschen.  
Er zuckt kurz mit den Schultern.  
»Ich wollte nur sehen, ob noch alles an Ort und Stelle ist.«  
Er grinst frech und ich ziehe eine Schnute, bevor ich seine Hand weg schlage und mein Shirt zurecht zupfe.  
Er zieht mich an sich und mein Gesicht landet an seiner Brust. Ich lege meine Hände gegen Lokis Rücken und spüre seine Lippen an meiner Stirn.  
»Ich hätte um ein Haar die ganze Besatzung gegrillt«, sagt er leise in mein Haar.  
»Das habe ich bemerkt«, nuschele ich gegen sein weiches Shirt. Wann hat er sich denn umgezogen? »Ich war nämlich dabei.«  
»Tut mir leid«, entschuldigt er sich genauso leise. »Ich war ein wenig, wie sagt man, neben der Spur.«  
Ich hebe meinen Kopf, um in seine grünen Augen sehen zu können. Dabei bemerke ich, dass sein Blick abwesend im Raum schwebt.  
»Wegen mir?«, frage ich langsam und sehe zu, wie er blinzelt und mich schließlich sein ungläubiger Blick trifft.  
»Natürlich«, gesteht er und streicht eine Haarsträhne aus meiner Stirn, was mich dazu bringt, selig zu lächeln. »Du bist doch mein liebstes Hobby.«  
Ich lache, eise mich von ihm los und umschließe den gesamten Raum in einer großen Geste, während ich rückwärts auf ein Bett zugehe.  
»Wo sind wir eigentlich?«, frage ich, als die Bettkante in meine Kniekehlen stößt und ich mich setze.  
Loki schnalzt mit der Zunge und setzt sich neben mich.  
»Wir sind in Tuba City. Ich dachte, dass du nach den heutigen Ereignissen ein wenig Ruhe vertragen könntest.«  
»Spitzenidee«, sage ich, lasse mich nach hinten fallen und zeige Loki meinen ausgestreckten Daumen. »Und wo sind Nick und Bob?«  
»Wenn alles gut gegangen ist, bereits am Monument Valley«, erklärt er und ich stütze mich auf meine Ellenbogen, um ihn besser betrachten zu können.  
»Mit dem Wohnmobil? Nick hat doch gar keinen Führerschein mehr.«  
»Dann sind sie hoffentlich in keine Verkehrskontrolle geraten«, sagt Loki und kleine Fältchen bilden sich um seine Augen, als er ein Lachen unterdrückt.  
Das hoffe ich auch, denn ich will nicht, dass Bob im Hundegefängnis landet.  
»Wann hast du eigentlich gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist?«, will ich wissen und richte mich wieder auf, um mein Gesicht gegen seine Schulter lehnen zu können. Meine Hände umschlingen dabei seinen Oberarm.  
»Ich fand es merkwürdig, dass du für die kurze Strecke zum Wagen so lange brauchst. Nick war der Meinung, dass du auf der Suche nach den Akkus vermutlich gerade das ganze Wohnmobil auf den Kopf stellst.«  
»Das stimmt nicht«, rechtfertige ich mich. »Ich meine, wenn ich es überhaupt bis zum Wohnmobil geschafft hätte, dann hätte ich sofort gewusst wo die Dinger sind. Ich schwöre.« Loki wirft mir, so gut es geht, einen amüsierten Blick zu. »In meiner Waschtasche, glaube ich.«  
»Ich wollte also nach dir sehen, als du plötzlich aus meiner Reichweite verschwunden warst. Der Ortungszauber hat mir dann verraten, dass du dich bereits ein paar Meilen weiter östlich aufhältst.« Loki dreht sich zu mir und umschließt mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zwingt mich, ihn anzusehen. »Ich hatte... Angst um dich.«  
Ich presse meine Lippen fest aufeinander, um mich davor zu bewahren loszuheulen.  
»Nichts passiert«, sage ich gepresst und mit belegter Stimme. »Mein Held hat mich ja unter Zuhilfenahme eines ziemlich dramatischen Auftrittes gerettet.«  
Loki lacht kurz auf, dann küsst er mich. Lang. Behutsam.  
»Nick habe ich davon nichts erzählt«, flüstert Loki gegen meinen Mund. »Er denkt, dass du schlimmen Heißhunger auf Sushi hattest und wir ganz, ganz dringend nach Osaka verschwunden sind.«  
Ich wende mich prustend von ihm ab und lache laut auf.  
»Ernsthaft? Sushi?«, frage ich und Loki nickt bestätigend. Seine Augen leuchten, als er mich lächelnd beobachtet. »Hm... Sushi...«  
»Willst du Sushi?«, fragt er zuvorkommend und richtet sich auf. »Ich hole dir Sushi, wenn du magst.«  
»Nein, danke«, sage ich und meine es auch so.  
Ich will wirklich kein Sushi. Viel lieber will ich ein Eis, aber das sage ich nicht. Denn noch viel lieber will ich, dass er sich wieder über mich beugt und mich weiter küsst. Aber ich bin zu müde, um diesem Wunsch angemessenen Nachdruck verleihen zu können. Also lasse ich mich einfach wieder nach hinten fallen, schließe die Augen und frage mich, ob meine private Klimaanlage wieder in Betrieb ist.  
»Was für ein Tag«, murmele ich und bemerke, dass Loki sich neben mich legt. »Heute Morgen waren wir noch in Vegas. Dann am Grand Canyon. Dann hat man mich verschleppt. Die fliegende Festung. Irgendwo ist eine riesige Schlange im ewigen Eis gefangen. Ich habe die Avengers gesehen. Dann dein Badaboom-Auftritt und-«  
»Was sagst du?«, fragt Loki und seine alarmierte Stimme lässt mich die Augen aufreißen. Er steht wieder aufrecht vor dem Bett und sieht mich abwartend und ungläubig zugleich an. »Was hast du gesagt?«  
»Dein... Badaboom-Auftritt?«, frage ich verwirrt und er schüttelt unwirsch seinen Kopf. »Die Avengers?«  
»Die Schlange«, hilft Loki mir auf die Sprünge und wird langsam ungeduldig.  
»Ach die«, sage ich und winke ab. »Fury hat davon erzählt. Ich habe nicht richtig zugehört, weil irgend so ein Typ ein witziges Ballerspiel gespielt hat und ich-«  
»Riley!«  
»Ja, die Schlange. Sah zumindest nach einer aus. Groß. Hässlich. Im Eis eingeschlossen und von irgendeiner Barriere umgeben, die nicht zu durchdringen ist.«  
Lokis Augen weiten sich und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ein so gutes Zeichen ist.  
»Was ist denn?«, will ich wissen, als er beginnt auf und ab zu schreiten. »Du machst mich ganz nervös.«  
Plötzlich hält er direkt vor mir, sieht mich an und scheint einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. Er nimmt meine Hand, zieht mich auf die Beine und noch bevor ich einen festen Stand habe, sind wir mit einem »Phlump« verschwunden. Ich stolpere und falle hart gegen Loki, der wieder seine Rüstung trägt und mich entschuldigend ansieht. Ich keuche. Das ganze hin und her gebeame macht mich noch ganz kirre.  
Ich sehe mich um und bemerke, dass wir uns wieder auf der Brücke des Helicarriers befinden. Es hat sich nicht viel verändert. Der Tisch steht wieder und die Besprechung ist noch nicht vorüber. Die Avengers und Direktor Fury springen von Ihren Plätzen auf, als sie unser Erscheinen bemerken. Fury nickt uns kurz zu.  
»Laufeyson«, sagt er und wirkt zufrieden.  
Ja gut, er hat Loki zugenickt, nicht uns.  
Loki wirkt aufgebracht und wendet sich von mir ab. Dann sagt er etwas, was mein Gehirn erst einmal verarbeiten muss.  
»Sie werden meinem Kind nichts antun.«  
Ääähhh... was?

~ Ende des 4. Kapitels ~


	5. Unwahrheiten

¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨

Ich sehe Loki an, als hätte er mich gerade zu einem Foxtrott mit einem Alligator aufgefordert.  
Wie? Wo? Was? Kind? Hä?  
Auch Fury und die Avengers scheinen nicht ganz folgen zu können, denn alle gucken genauso ratlos aus der Wäsche, wie ich auch.  
»Was soll das heißen?«, verlangt Fury mit finsterer Miene zu wissen.  
»Eben«, unterstützt Stark den Direktor und wischt sich gerade mit einem Taschentuch Essensreste vom Heavy-Metal-Shirt. »Drück' dich mal ein bisschen klarer aus, Rudolf.«  
Mein Blick fliegt trotz andauernder massiver Verwirrung in Tonys Richtung.  
»Rudolf?«, frage ich stumm, als unsere Blicke sich treffen.  
Stark nickt und rollt gleichzeitig entnervt die Augen, hält seine Hände an seine Stirn und deutet somit ein Geweih an. Im Normalfall würde ich dies witzig finden, kann aber gerade nicht darüber lachen, da Bewegung in Loki kommt und er mit einer knappen Bewegung seiner Finger den Bildschirm, an dem ich vorhin noch die Aufnahmen betrachtet habe, zum Leben erweckt.  
Er lässt seine Nackenwirbel knacken und tritt ein paar Schritte auf die Avengers zu, die leicht angespannt wirken und ihre Waffen immer noch griffbereit in Reichweite haben.  
Ich beschließe, dass ich es wagen kann, mich an den Tisch zu setzen, also rücke ich mir einen umgefallen Stuhl zurecht und nehme an der großen Platte Platz.  
Alle Blicke sind auf Loki gerichtet, der verbissen auf das Video sieht und hin und wieder einen seiner Todesblicke in die Runde wirft.  
»Das ist Jormungand«, erklärt er, als das Video stoppt und nun ein Standbild des Wesens im Eis zu sehen ist. »Mein Sohn.«  
Sohn? Wie in »leibliches Kind«, »Filius«, »Stammhalter«?  
Klar. Wieso auch nicht. Loki hat einen Sohn und mir wird wieder einmal bewusst, dass ich so gut wie gar nichts über ihn weiß.  
»Die Weltenschlange?«, kommt es von Captain America und sofort rückt der Anführer der Avengers in den Mittelpunkt, was ihm aufgrund des Themas sichtliches Unbehagen bereitet.  
»Richtig«, sagt Loki und sieht nun ebenfalls interessiert in die Richtung des Captains.  
»Davon habe ich einmal gelesen«, erklärt dieser sich schnell. »In einem Kinderbuch.«  
»Wieso liest du Kinderbücher, Rogers?«, will Stark wissen und runzelt aufgrund dieser Äußerung verwirrt die Stirn.  
Rogers setzt an etwas zu sagen, Fury kommt ihm jedoch zuvor und bringt die Sache auf den Punkt.  
»Wieso zum Teufel ist Ihr Sohn eine solch monströse Kreatur?», fragt er erbost und deutet auf das Standbild. »Und was treibt dieses Ding auf der Erde?«  
»Dieses Ding«, sagt Loki gefährlich ruhig und reibt sich mit einer Hand über die geschlossenen Augen, »hat einen Namen.«  
Ich frage mich, ob Fury gerade einen folgenschweren Fehler begangen hat, beschließe aber, mich nicht unter dem Tisch zu verstecken, als Loki seufzt und in meine Richtung sieht, entschuldigend, traurig.  
»Jetzt sagen Sie endlich, was Sie wissen«, fordert Fury und sieht überprüfend auf diverse Anzeigen seines Tablets.  
»Ja, Rudolf. Sprich dich aus.« Das ist Stark.  
Loki wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu, sieht kurz überlegend nach unten und dann erneut zu mir. Ich blinzele ihm aufmunternd zu und er seufzt abermals.  
»Auf Jormungands Mutter lastete ein Fluch«, erklärt er dann und lehnt sich dabei rückwärts gegen das Geländer, das den unteren Bereich der Brücke abgrenzt. »Unser Sohn wurde mit dem Körper einer giftigen Schlange geboren und von den Asen kurz nach seiner Geburt in die Meere dieser Welt verbannt, da sie sich vor ihm fürchteten.« Ich sehe, dass Lokis Hände sich um das Geländer krallen, dass seine Fingergelenke weiß hervortreten. »Und weil prophezeit wurde, dass meine Kinder eine Gefahr für die Götter bedeuten werden.«  
Das ist zu viel. Ich muss mich setzen. Ach so, ich sitze ja schon.  
Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr schockiert. Die Tatsache, dass ich so blöd war anzunehmen, dass Loki noch nie mit einer Frau zusammen war, oder der Umstand, was mit Yohman... dingens passiert ist.  
Uh, da klebt noch Schawarma am Tisch, bemerke ich und tauche meinen Finger in ein bisschen Soße, finde es kurz darauf aber schrecklich ekelig. Was mache ich hier eigentlich gerade?  
»Und ist diese Weltenschlange auch eine Gefahr für die Menschheit?«, fragt Fury die einzige Frage, die ihn zu interessieren scheint.  
»Das weiß ich nicht«, sagt Loki leise und schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf.  
Es bricht mir gerade das Herz, dass er nicht die Gelegenheit hatte, seinen Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen, auch wenn dieser... naja... ein Ungetüm ist.  
»Wollen wir es gemeinsam herausfinden?«, will Fury wissen und das Blut gefriert in meinen Adern, wenn ich daran denke, dass mein Freund gleich mit den Avengers losziehen wird, um die Welt zu... äh... retten?  
»Einverstanden«, meint Loki schließlich leise und ich bin mir sicher, dass er eigentlich nur einwilligt, weil er sicherstellen will, dass seinem Sohn kein Haar gekrümmt wird... oder keine Schuppe.  
»Sie haben es gehört«, ruft Fury nun im Befehlston zu den Avengers, die sogleich in alle Winde davon eilen, während Fury in ein Headset an seinem Ohr weitere Anweisungen brüllt. »Machen Sie das Shuttle startklar. S.H.I.E.L.D.-Einsatzprotokoll 57.3 tritt in T minus zwanzig Minuten in Kraft.  
Ich bemerke, wie hektisches Treiben von der ganzen Brücke Besitz ergreift, während Loki und ich uns, von dem ganzen Lärm unbeeindruckt, über eine Distanz von wenigen Metern hinweg, ansehen.  
»Tut mir leid«, sagt der Gott der Illusionen, läuft langsam in meine Richtung, sodass sein Mantel gemächlich um seine Beine schwingt, und geht vor mir in die Knie.  
»Was denn?«, will ich wissen und spiele die Ahnungslose.  
»Dass du es so erfahren musstest.« Loki nimmt meine Hände in seine und haucht einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken.  
»Kein Problem«, sage ich schnell und versuche zu lächeln. »Ich habe dir auch verheimlicht, dass ich eigentlich Leeloo Minai Lekatariba-Lamina-Tchai Ekbat De Sebat heiße und aus der Zukunft komme.«  
Loki sieht mich stirnrunzelnd an.  
»Du bist das fünfte Element?«, fragt er milde beeindruckt und ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.  
»Etwas Blöderes ist mir gerade nicht eingefallen.«  
Er legt den Kopf schief und ich freue mich, als der Anflug eines Grinsen seine besorgten Züge erhält.  
»Laufeyson«, beendet Fury unsere kleine Unterhaltung und wartet darauf, dass Loki ihm in den Hangar folgt. »Sie kommen mit mir.«  
Loki presst die Lippen aufeinander, sodass sie nur noch eine schmale Linie sind und ich vermute, dass er versucht, sich am Riemen zu reißen.  
»Damit wir uns richtig verstehen«, sagt er dann und erhebt sich wieder, ohne den Direktor eines Blickes zu würdigen. »Ich werde keinen Befehlen gehorchen.«  
Ich sehe zu Fury. Er lacht leise und drückt zwei Finger gegen sein Ohr, als er einen Funkspruch auffängt.  
»Nichts anfassen«, sagt er dann mit ausgestrecktem Finger zu mir und schreitet mit wehendem Mantel durch die Tür. »Wir sehen uns im Hangar, Laufeyson«, höre ich ihn noch rufen, dann schließt sich die Tür hinter ihm.  
Demonstrativ verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust. Ich werde schon nicht versuchen, die Enterprise zu steuern, während Captain Kirk auf Achse ist.  
»Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?«, höre ich Lokis leise Stimme und sehe, dass er mich beobachtet, als mein Blick wieder in seine Richtung huscht. »Oder zu Nick?«  
Ein verlassenes Appartement in Valdez, ein nervender Nickt oder doch lieber die Enterprise? Hm...  
»Oh nein, danke, ich bleibe hier«, sage ich und verdeutliche meinen Standpunkt, indem ich mit den Handflächen zweimal auf die Tischplatte klopfe. »Ist alles ziemlich aufregend.«  
»Gut«, sagt Loki nur, tritt einen Schritt zurück und ich springe auf die Beine, als ich merke, was er vorhat.  
»Loki?«  
Er blickt fragend auf und ich halte auf halbem Weg zu ihm inne. Was sagt man eigentlich in so einem Moment? Lass dich nicht umbringen? Bring mir was mit? Grüß die Leute?  
»Sei vorsichtig?«, sage ich, aber es klingt eher wie eine Frage.  
Loki lächelt endlich wieder sein einnehmendes Lächeln und sieht kurz zur Seite. Dann steht er binnen eines Augenblickes direkt vor mir und hält mein Gesicht in seinen Händen, sodass ich leicht zusammenzucke.  
Ich will etwas sagen, meine Lippen werden jedoch durch seinen Kuss versiegelt und meine Beine werden ganz zittrig.  
Eine Sekunde später ist er mit dem charakteristischen Geräusch verschwunden und ich stolpere nach vorn, weil ich mich gegen seinen Körper gelehnt habe. Schnell sehe ich mich räuspernd um. Nein, hat niemand gesehen. Alle sind mit ihren Anzeigen und Furys Befehlen beschäftigt. Glück gehabt.  
Kurz stelle ich mich an das Geländer und beobachte die Anwesenden Offiziere und Befehlshaber. Hill steht breitbeinig zwischen wichtig aussehenden Monitoren und brüllt Anweisungen. Eine Zeit lang, sehe ich dabei zu, wie diese ausgeführt werden, finde dies aber schnell langweilig. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster bringt mich auch nicht weiter, denn die Nacht ist hereingebrochen und ich sehe nur, dass sich die Brücke in den enormen Scheiben spiegelt. Enttäuscht drehe ich mich um und überlege gerade, was ich als nächstes machen kann, als Agent Coleman hereingeschneit kommt.  
»Hey!«, rufe ich sogleich und zeige mit dem Finger auf den Mann, der sich kurz umsieht und dann meinen Blick auffängt. »Ich will mein Telefon wieder haben!«  
Er sieht mich ausdruckslos an, dann greift er stumm in sein Jackett und fördert mein pinkfarbenes Mobiltelefon wieder ans Tageslicht.  
Ich lächele zufrieden, als er es mir entgegen hält, bin aber nicht ganz so begeistert, als er es wirft und ich versuche, das gute Stück zu fangen. In einem Kraftakt kann ich verhindern, dass es auf den Boden fällt. Das Gerät hüpft noch kurz zwischen meinen Händen hin und her und küsst dann doch mit einem gemein klingenden »Klong« den spiegelnden Boden.  
Mein Blick verfinstert sich und ich sehe zu Coleman, der nur die Schulter zuckt und die Treppe nach unten nimmt.  
Ich hebe mein Telefon seufzend auf und fische die Simkarte aus meiner Hosentasche, die ich nun getrost wieder einsetzen kann. Herrlich, wenn man wieder erreichbar ist. Sofort erhalte ich mehrere Nachrichten von meiner Mutter, die den Termin für nächsten Monat bestätigen will.  
Ich runzele die Stirn. Man könnte meinen, sie ist irgend so ein Firmenboss und nicht meine Mutter.  
Die Minuten vergehen, in denen ich nur am Tisch sitze und Däumchen drehe. Mein Kopf ruht auf meiner Handfläche, mein Ellenbogen schabt über die glatt polierte Tischplatte und aus meinem Mund tropfen schon Sabberfäden. Hin und wieder sehe ich auf die Uhr, bemerke, dass schon wieder ganze zwei Minuten seit meinem letzten Blick darauf vergangen sind und spiele dann noch eine Runde »Skipping Stones« auf meinem Telefon, was mich wiederum für ganze fünf Minuten beschäftigt. Dann gibt der Akku den Geist auf und mein Kopf klatscht auf die Tischplatte. Mir ist einfach sterbenslangweilig.  
Mit einem Mal kommt mir ein Gedanke und mein Blick schießt nach oben. Genau an die Stelle, an der Fury sein Tablet liegen gelassen hat.  
Unauffällig sehe ich mich um. Ja, immer noch alle beschäftigt. Ob es hier Überwachungskameras gibt? Mit Sicherheit. Wird Fury mir die Hände abhacken, wenn ich mir das Teil kralle? Hm... ich wiege Für und Wider gegeneinander ab und beschließe, dass ich es darauf ankommen lasse.  
Schnell rutsche ich drei Stühle weiter und beuge mich über das schmale Hightech-Gerät um sofort zu sehen, dass ich mit der Benutzung heillos überfordert bin.  
Wahllos tippe ich auf verschiedenen Zeichen und Symbolen herum, aber nichts passiert. Reagiert das Teil vielleicht nur auf Furys Fingerabdrücke?  
»Protokoll 79.0 tritt in Kraft«, höre ich Hills Stimme und bin von dieser ganzen Geheimniskrämerei ziemlich genervt, höre also nicht genauer hin.  
Mit einem Mal öffnet sich ein Video auf dem Tablet vor mir und ich reiße vor Schreck beide Hände nach oben.  
Was ist das denn? Eine Liveübertragung aus der Helmkamera von Iron Man? Ich kann absolut nichts erkennen und bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der der Typ fliegt, wird mir schlecht. Schnell sehe ich weg und bemerke am Rand des Bildschirms kleine Thumbnails. Sogleich tippe ich das erste an und ein neues Video wechselt das erste ab. In der unteren Ecke steht »Rogers«.  
Ich beobachte, wie Captain Amerika ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Shuttle über die Ladeluke verlässt und seine roten Stiefel im Schnee versinken.  
Hat das Ding eigentlich auch Ton?  
Ich nehme es in die Hand und drehe es kurz herum.  
Nein, kein Lautstärkeregler zu finden. Das muss doch irgendwie-  
Oh, bemerke ich, als ich es wieder umdrehe. Ich habe schon wieder die Perspektive gewechselt. Diesmal sehe ich alles aus der Sicht von Barton.  
Er betrachtet eine Eiswand vor sich und wirkt winzig, so nah vor der monströsen Schlange. Er streckt die Finger aus, dann wabbert ein Kraftfeld auf und untersagt ihm jedes Weiterkommen.  
Ein Lichtblitz lässt mich zusammenzucken. Was zum-?  
»Ein Angriff!«, ruft auf der Brücke irgendjemand hektisch.  
»Auf den Bildschirm!«, ist Hills Antwort darauf und meine Augen weiten sich.  
Barton liegt regungslos am Boden und seine Kamera zeigt nutzlos auf das Eis unter ihm.  
Schnell mache ich das letzte Thumbnail ausfindig und tippe so hektisch darauf herum, dass der Bildschirm für eine Sekunde überfordert ist und das Bild einfriert.  
Endlich blitzt der Schriftzug »Laufeyson« im unteren Eck auf und ich bin heilfroh, dass die Kamera sich bewegt und hin und wieder Lokis herumwirbelnde Arme und sein fliegender Mantel in mein Sichtfeld geraten.  
Ich sehe, dass er Dolche aus Eis formt und diese auf einen, für mich unsichtbaren, Gegner schleudert. Captain America läuft kurz durchs Bild und wehrt mit seinem Schild weitere Lichtblitze ab. Dann wölbt sich eine große, grün leuchtende Kuppel über das Geschehen.  
Das habe ich doch schon einmal gesehen, denke ich kurz, und dann explodiert die Welt.  
Ich schreie, als alle Kameras gleichzeitig ausfallen und springe so schnell auf die Beine, dass der Stuhl unter mir zwei Meter zurück fliegt und schließlich krachend auf den Boden knallt.  
»Was ist passiert?«, will ich wissen und laufe zum Geländer, aber niemand beachtet mich. »Hill!«  
Die Agentin dreht sich alarmiert zu mir um und ich glaube, in ihrem Gesicht die selbe Angst zu lesen, die ich gerade empfinde.  
Dann legt sie zwei Finger an ihr Ohr und wendet sich wieder von mir ab.  
»Ja, Sir. Habe verstanden«, sagt sie und fügt hinzu: »Ihr habt es gehört. Wir brauchen ein Rettungsteam und ich will, dass-«  
Ich höre nicht länger hin, sondern wirbele herum, als ein »Phlump« ertönt.  
»Oh, mein Gott«, sage ich fassungslos und stürze auf Loki zu, der mit gesenktem Kopf hinter mir erschienen ist.  
»Loki ist völlig ausreichend«, sagt er gepresst und besitzt allen Ernstes noch die Frechheit Witze zu reißen, während ich unschlüssig vor ihm stehe und die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammenschlage.  
»Du blutest«, sage ich schließlich entsetzt und bemerke, zusätzlich zu der zerrissenen Kleidung und den Rußflecken, seine aufgeplatzte Lippe.  
Schwer atmend lässt er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.  
Ich will weinen. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.  
Ich werfe mich zu seinen Füßen und lege meinen Kopf auf sein Knie, spüre wie seine Hand meinen Hinterkopf streichelt. Hinter uns ertönen Schritte.  
»Was ist passiert?«, will Hill wissen. »Wie geht es Barton?«  
»Er wird wieder«, ist Lokis knappe Antwort auf ihre Fragen.  
»Und Yohman... dein Sohn?«, frage ich und hebe den Kopf, um in seine Augen zu blicken, die irgendwie abwesend wirken.  
»Das war nicht Jormungand«, meint Loki schlicht und tupft das Blut an seiner Lippe mit dem Handrücken weg. »Nur eine Täuschung, eine Falle.«  
Eine Falle? Und für wen eigentlich?  
Agent Hill verschwindet in Richtung Hangar, wie ich annehme und ich versuche immer noch zu begreifen, was hier gerade passiert ist. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sehe ich Loki an und ein beruhigendes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf seine Züge, als er bemerkt, dass mir das ziemlich nahe geht. Er legt kurz eine Hand gegen meine Wange und ich berühre seinen Unterarm vorsichtig mit beiden Händen.  
»Hast du Schmerzen?«, will ich wissen und frage mich gleichzeitig, welche Macht es geschafft hat, Loki so zuzurichten.  
Mein Blick huscht wieder zu seiner Lippe.  
Er blutet, ist alles, was ich denken kann. Er blutet, er blutet, er blutet. Das hätte wirklich nicht passieren dürfen.  
»Nein«, sagt er prompt und ich bin mir sicher, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entspricht.  
Er will sich erheben, schafft es jedoch nicht gleich beim ersten Anlauf. Schnell schieße ich in die Höhe und helfe ihm dabei.  
»Gehen wir nach Hause«, schlage ich vor und Loki nickt einverstanden.  
»Ja«, sagt er und zieht mich an sich, nachdem er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht hat.  
Ich lege, wie gewohnt, meine Wange gegen seine Schulter, umschlinge seine Mitte, damit die Magie besser fließen kann, und warte auf das »Phlump«.  
Es kommt nicht.  
Fragend blicke ich nach oben und sehe, dass Lokis Gesicht vor Anstrengung ganz verzerrt ist. Jetzt erst sehe ich dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen. Seine Haut ist noch blasser als sonst.  
»Ich«, beginnt er und setzt sich da auf den Boden, wo wir gerade stehen, »brauche noch eine Minute.«  
»Natürlich«, gewähre ich ihm diese und setze mich im Schneidersitz dazu, doch eine Frage brennt mir auf der Seele. »Die Welt ist doch nicht schon wieder in Gefahr, oder?«  
Loki antwortet nicht, tut dies jedoch auf eine sehr bezeichnende Weise und ich bekomme es mit der Angst zu tun.  
»Oh, nein«, sage ich leise und hätte viel lieber die Unwahrheit gehört, als so etwas in seinen Augen zu lesen. »Erzähl mir einfach eine Lüge.«  
Mein Gemüt erhält sich, als er kurz eine Augenbraue steil nach oben zieht.  
»Ich stehe total auf deine Kochkünste«, sagt er und ich muss dem Drang widerstehen, gegen seinen Arm zu boxen. Die Art von Lüge habe ich eigentlich nicht gemeint.  
»Erzähl mir eine Lüge, die ich noch nicht gehört habe«, sage ich trotzdem und bin froh über die Ablenkung.  
Er greift nach meinen Händen, während seine Augen auf meinem Gesicht ruhen.  
»Ich liebe dich nicht«, sagt er mit fester Stimme und mein Blickfeld verschwimmt, als Reaktion auf seine Worte.  
Das ist die schönste Unwahrheit, die ich je gehört habe.

~ Ende des 5. Kapitels ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielleicht habt ihr die Ereignisse bereits auf meiner FB-Seite (wo es übrigens auch Bilder davon gibt...) verfolgt... aber ich muss es hier auch noch einmal loswerden...   
> ICH WAR AUF DER THOR-PREMIERE UND HABE (u.a.) MR. HIDDLESTON SEHEN DÜRFEN!!!   
> OMG!!!! Er war so nah... so nah, so nah, SO NAH!!! *ausrast*  
> *dies*   
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Alles klar... geht auch schon wieder, danke... *räusper*   
> ...  
> ...  
> ...   
> Was wollte ich sagen? Ach ja... Sexy lip cut is sexy!


	6. Drängende Fragen

¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨

»Aua!«, rufe ich, als wir uns in meinem Schlafzimmer materialisieren und mein Oberschenkel eine unschöne Bekanntschaft mit der fies angespitzten Ecke meines Nachttisches schließt.  
Die darauf befindliche Lampe wackelt erst gefährlich und kracht dann schließlich mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Dielenfußboden, woraufhin der Keramikkörper sogleich in tausend Teile zerspringt.  
»Verzeih mir«, meint Loki und lässt sich sofort auf der Bettkante nieder.  
»Macht doch nichts«, versichere ich dem Gott und deute auf die Lampe auf der anderen Bettseite. »Wir haben ja noch eine.«  
Schnell drücke ich Loki in die weichen Kissen und packe seine bestiefelten Füße, um auch diese auf das Bett zu legen, was er widerstandslos mit sich machen lässt. Armer Schatz.  
»Ruh' dich aus«, sage ich und beuge mich über ihn, um verirrte Haare aus seiner Stirn zu streichen. »Versuch' zu schlafen. Du bist total erschöpft. Kann ich dir etwas Gutes tun?«  
Lokis unergründliche Augen blitzen auf, als er mich müde anlächelt.  
»Ich habe doch schon alles«, versichert er und schiebt eine Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr.  
»Ich hol' dir etwas zu trinken«, beschließe ich trotzdem und begebe mich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo ich im Halbdunkel nach einem Glas krame und dieses mit Leitungswasser fülle.  
Zurück im Schlafzimmer bahne ich mir den Weg zu der Seite des Bettes mit der funktionierenden Nachttischlampe und sorge, durch Betätigung dieser, erst einmal für wohlig schummriges Licht.  
»Dein Wasser«, sage ich zu Loki, als ich wieder auf seiner Seite ankomme, stelle das Glas auf das kleine Schränkchen und sehe, dass er bereits in einen seligen Schlaf gefallen ist. Seine Züge sind entspannt und er atmet ruhig und gleichmäßig.  
Ich ertappe mich dabei, dass ich mich darin verliere, ihm beim Schlafen zu beobachten, und eise mich davon los, als ich bemerke, dass er noch sein komplettes Outfit trägt. Stirnrunzelnd klebt mein Blick an Lokis Stiefeln. Ich kann gar keinen Reißverschluss ausfindig machen. Und wie werden diese Gamaschen eigentlich geöffnet?  
Ganz vorsichtig, um Loki nicht aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf zu wecken, packe ich mit beiden Händen einen Schuh an Verse und Spanne und ziehe vorsichtig daran. Sofort gebe ich mein Vorhaben wieder auf. Sitzt bombenfest das Teil. Die Vorstellung, dass er sich erst umständlich in das Leder schälen muss, zerstört irgendwie die Coolness seines Auftretens. Zieht er die Klamotte vielleicht nur durch Magie an?  
Ich fische eine Wolldecke aus der untersten Schublade der Kommode und versuche damit möglichst viel von Mr. Eins-Fünfundneunzig zu bedecken. Ist ja nicht so, dass der Herr Eisriese im Normalfall frieren würde, aber bei dem Grade seiner Erschöpfung weiß man ja nie.  
Zufrieden betrachte ich mein Werk – Ja, die Füße lugen ein Stückchen hervor – und will ihm gerade einen Gutenachtkuss geben, als das Festnetztelefon klingelt.  
Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, da das Geräusch in der nächtlichen Stille unnatürlich laut wider hallt. Alarmiert blicke ich kurz zu Loki, dem der Lärm nicht zu stören scheint. Dann begebe ich mich ins Wohnzimmer und ziehe die Trenntür hinter mir zu, umrunde die Couch und nehme das Gespräch entgegen.  
»Ja?«, flüstere ich, setze mich auf das Sofa und versuche, möglichst wenig Lärm zu machen.  
»Das glaub' ich jetzt nicht«, höre ich Nicks empörte Stimme am anderen Ende der Verbindung, stockend, durch den schlechten Empfang, den er in der Wüste hat. »Ich habe es auf deinem Handy probiert, aber das war aus. Dann habe ich auf Lokis Telefon angerufen, aber das war auch aus. Kein Problem, hab' ich mir gesagt, sie sind im schönen Japan bestimmt nur in ein Funkloch geraten. Aber, als die Stunden vorbei zogen und ich immer noch nichts von euch gehört habe, machte ich mir langsam Sorgen. Und jetzt? Seid ihr doch nicht allen Ernstes wieder in Valdez? Habt ihr mich vergessen? Bitte sag', dass ihr den guten, alten Bob und mich nicht vergessen habt!«  
»Wir haben dich nicht vergessen«, sage ich, weil es das ist, was er hören will. »Es gab nur einen kleinen... Zwischenfall.«  
»Ist jemand gestorben?«, will Nick sofort neugierig wissen und ich merke, an seiner Art zu reden, dass er nicht wirklich sauer ist.  
»Nein«, beantworte ich seine Frage und beginne auf meinem Daumennagel zu kauen. »Jedenfalls nicht, dass ich es wüsste.«  
»Jetzt machst du mich aber richtig neugierig. Was ist passiert?«  
»Ein andermal, Nick«, versuche ich ihn abzuwimmeln und werfe einen kontrollierenden Blick in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Scheint alles ruhig zu sein.  
»Na schön«, gibt Nick sich schließlich ohne das große Tammtamm einer Diva, die er nun einmal ist, geschlagen. »Wann stößt ihr denn wieder zu uns?«  
Uff, mache ich in Gedanken. Genau da liegt der Hund begraben. Wie mache ich ihm begreiflich, dass wir in nächster Zeit nirgendwo dazustoßen werden?  
»Wir haben gerade ein kleines...«, beginne ich und ringe armwedelnd nach Worten. »... Teleportierproblem.«  
Stille grüßt meine Worte und ich frage mich bereits, ob die Verbindung abgebrochen ist, als ich Nicks Stimme erneut vernehme.  
»Jetzt machst du mit Angst«, gesteht er und ich fühle mich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich jetzt ernsthafte Sorgen macht. »Alles in Ordnung bei euch?«  
»Ja, ja«, rudere ich sofort wieder zurück und versuche die Situation ein wenig herunterzuspielen. »Nichts Ernstes. Loki hat nur all seine Energiereserven verpulvert und muss erst wieder zu Kräften kommen.«  
»Pilzköpfchen«, höre ich ein amüsiertes Quietschen, als er mich bei einem seiner vielen Spitznamen für mich nennt. »Ich habe euch ja gesagt, dass ihr das mit dem Kamasutra lieber lassen sollt.«  
»Nihiiiick!«, rufe ich so empört wie nur irgend möglich und so laut es die Trennwand mir erlaubt.  
Ein prustender Lachanfall ist der Lohn für meine Entrüstung und ich muss ein paar Sekunden warten, bis Nick sich wieder gefangen hat, bevor er nun sachlicher erklärt:  
»Aber mal im Ernst. Es ist ja kein Ding, dass ich die Tour mit dem guten Bob allein beende. Aber was mache ich, wenn ich wieder in San Francisco bin?«  
Ich kaue überlegend auf meiner Unterlippe herum, während ich nach einer Lösung für das aufgekommene Problem suche.  
»Ich lass' mir etwas einfallen«, vertröste ich meinen Gesprächspartner.  
»Du bist doch jetzt vermögend und kannst uns einen Privatjet schicken«, schlägt dieser prompt vor.  
»Richtig«, sage ich lustlos und ohne Überzeugung, nur um ihn zufriedenzustellen und in dem Glauben zu lassen. »So machen wir das.«  
»Ich muss jetzt auflegen«, wechselt Nick quasi sofort das Thema, nachdem er glaubt, dass wir eine durchzuführende Lösung für unser Problem gefunden haben. »Bob versucht gerade die Küchenzeile zu besteigen und ich will nicht, dass er die Kojoten anlockt, wenn er nach Brathähnchengewürz riecht.«  
»Verstehe«, sage ich monoton und starre dabei in die Dunkelheit. Die Wahrheit ist jedoch, dass ich überhaupt nicht verstehe.  
Nick verspricht, Bob einen Kuss von mir zu geben und ich erhebe mich vom Sofa, um Mrs. Fish zu füttern, nachdem ich das Telefongespräch beendet habe. Wie eine Motte zum Licht, zieht es mich zu dem kleinen Aquarium, dessen Beleuchtung genug Helligkeit erzeugt, um dass ich nicht völlig blindlings durch die Gegend stolpern muss.  
»Lass es dir schmecken«, sage ich zu Mrs. Fish und brösele Fischfutter in den Tank.  
Sie beobachtet mich kurz dabei und verschwindet dann auf Nimmerwiedersehen in den Algen.  
Zicke, denke ich, stelle das Futter beiseite und muss herzhaft gähnen.  
Alles klar. Der heutige Tag fordert seinen Tribut und ich bin mehr als bereit, meinem Körper diesen Tribut zu gewähren.  
Ich bahne mir den Weg zur Schiebetür und entledige mich auf dem Weg dahin meiner Kleidung, sodass ich nur noch in Unterwäsche bekleidet das Schlafzimmer betrete. Ein grünes Glimmen an Lokis Hand lässt mich in der Bewegung inne halten. Er bewegt sich unruhig im Schlaf, hat die Decke beiseite gestrampelt und wirkt Magie im Unterbe-  
»Wah!«, rufe ich, als eine Energiekugel ohne Vorwarnung in meine Richtung fliegt.  
Geistesgegenwärtig werfe ich mich auf den Boden, während die Kugel immer wieder von den Wänden abprallt, dort unschöne Brandflecken hinterlässt und schließlich die übrig gebliebene Nachttischlampe in ihre Einzelteile pulverisiert, bevor sie vergeht und nichts weiter zurücklässt, als den Geruch nach verbrannter Erde.  
Vorsichtig kämpfe ich mich auf die Knie und luge über den Bettrand. Ich versichere mich, dass in nächster Zeit keine weitere Energiekugel durch das Zimmer fliegt, krabbele schnell auf meine Bettseite und husche erleichtert unter die wärmende Daunendecke. Leise seufzend drehe ich mich auf die Seite und beobachte den schlafenden Loki in der Stille der nächtlichen Dunkelheit. Sein leiser Atem wirkt genauso beruhigend wie einschläfernd, und als ich mich näher gegen ihn kuschele, schlingt sich sein Arm ganz automatisch um meinen Körper, um mich schützend an sich zu ziehen.

~

Als ich erwache, spüre ich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe über die zerwühlten Laken und zurückgeschlagenen Decken hinweg, dass Loki mit gesenktem Kopf am Rand des Bettes sitzt und seine Arme auf seine Oberschenkel stützt. Seine ganze Haltung schreit geradezu nach... der verzweifelten Suche einer Antwort. Es tut mir weh, ihn so zu sehen.  
Meine Decke raschelt leise und die Matratze gibt unter meiner Bewegung nach, als ich mich aufsetze und zu ihm husche. Ich lege meine Wange gegen seinen Rücken und schlinge meine Arme um seine Mitte. Lokis Kopf dreht sich kurz zur Seite und eine Hand streicht über meinen Unterarm.  
»Wie geht es dir?«, frage ich leise und meine Finger spielen mit dem dünnen Stoff des Shirts, welches er nun trägt.  
»Besser«, ist seine knappe Antwort.  
Ich nicke so gut es geht gegen seinen Rücken und drücke ihn kurz fest an mich, bevor ich meine Hände zurückziehe und mich aufsetze. Meine Finger malen nun undefinierbare Muster auf seinen Rücken.  
»Macht dir der gestrige Tag noch zu schaffen?«, frage ich vorsichtig weiter und versuche irgendeine Reaktion zu erhalten.  
»Mach dir keine Sorgen«, ist die erneute Antwort, ohne dass seine Stimme eine Gefühlsregung verrät.  
Ich schlucke und ein Gefühl der Beklemmung breitet sich in mir aus. Schnell lege ich meine Stirn wieder gegen seinen Rücken und versuche meine Atmung zu beruhigen.  
»Wann wirst du mich verlassen?«, bricht es plötzlich aus mir heraus und nur mit Mühe und Not kann ich ein Schluchzen verhindern.  
Ich spüre, wie Lokis Körper sich unter meinen Berührungen kurz versteift, dann dreht er sich zu mir um und ich sehe mein Spiegelbild in seinen tiefgrünen Augen. Tränen glänzen in meinen eigenen.  
»Wie kommst du darauf?«  
Ich finde irgendwo ein Lächeln und kleistere es mir ins Gesicht.  
»Ich bin vielleicht hin und wieder etwas naiv, Loki, aber ich bin nicht blöd.« Er sieht mich durchdringend an und seine Augenbraue geht dabei in die Höhe. »Mir ist klar, dass du früher oder später deiner Wege gehen wirst. Die Frage ist nur, wann du es tust. In ein paar Monaten oder Jahren? Oder erst, wenn ich auf die Fünfzig zugehe? Meinst du, du hältst es mit mir aus, bis ich alt und runzelig bin?«  
»Rey-Rey«, beginnt Loki und greift nach meinen Händen, die er sogleich beruhigend drückt. Sein sanfter Tonfall führt dazu, dass sich ein Klos in meinem Hals bildet.  
»Ich bin sterblich«, zwinge ich mich dazu weiter zu sprechen. Nur ein mickriger Mensch. «Du bist ein Gott und wirst noch ewig leben.«  
»Wieso machst du dir darüber Gedanken?«, fragt Loki und legt eine Hand in meinen Nacken.  
»Bitte geh nicht ohne dich zu verabschieden«, ist alles was ich verlange und hoffe doch, dass dieser Fall nie eintreten wird. Allein der Gedanke daran bringt mich um. »Das würde ich nicht verkraften.«  
Er zieht mein Gesicht näher zu sich und antwortet mit einem Kuss. Ich merke, dass etwas Nasses über meine Wange rollt, während ich mich in Lokis Umarmung verliere.  
»Ich werde dich nie verlassen, hörst du?«, flüstert er mir schließlich ins Ohr und drückt anschließend meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust.  
Ich bezweifele stark, dass dies der Wahrheit entspricht, behalte meine Zweifel jedoch für mich und erfreue mich an den Momenten die uns noch bleiben.  
»Ich habe jetzt tierisch Lust auf französische Croissants«, nuschele ich mit belegter Stimme gegen seine Brust.  
Loki lacht leise, schiebt mich sanft aber bestimmt von sich und legt grinsend den Kopf schief.  
»Bin gleich wieder da.«  
Ich öffne den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, das leise »Phlump« bringt die Worte jedoch dazu, dass sie mir im Hals stecken bleiben.  
Unschlüssig sehe ich mich nun im Raum um, wische mir die Tränen weg und überlege, ob ich Nick Bescheid sagen soll, dass wir nun doch wieder teleportierfähig sind. Dann verzieht sich mein Mund zu einem fiesen Grinsen.  
Neeeeee.

~

Nervös stehe ich auf einer Veranda in Los Angeles.  
Kleines, mit weißem Holz verkleidetes Einfamilienhaus, gepflegter Vorgarten, nette Nachbarschaft, niedrige Kriminalitätsrate. Eine perfekte Idylle.  
Mein Daumen schwebt über der Türklingel, unsicher, ob er sie betätigen soll oder nicht. Schließlich ziehe ich die Hand zurück, bemühe mich, nicht Nägel zu kauen und wende mich zu Loki, der neben mir steht und mich amüsiert betrachtet. Er trägt nicht nur sein neues Hemd, sondern ebenfalls einen riesigen Blumenstrauß aus Sonnenblumen. Ich sehe die farblich perfekt abgestimmte Kombination und mein Blick huscht auch zu seinem neuen Haarschnitt.  
»Weißt du«, beginne ich und blicke sehnsüchtig die gepflasterte Einfahrt zurück.  
»Suchst du gerade nach einer Ausrede?«, hat Loki mich sofort durchschaut und ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt.  
Wieder schwebt mein Finger über die Klingel und wieder ziehe ich ihn kurz vorher zurück.  
»Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die du vielleicht wissen solltest.«  
»Dein Name ist gar nicht Riley, du stammst aus Vanaheim, bist eine Vanir und bringst Unheil über diese der neun Welten?«  
»Äh«, mache ich nur, während süße Fältchen um Lokis Augen auf ein unterdrücktes Lachen hindeuten. »Nein.«  
»Dann kann mich nichts mehr schocken.«  
»Also«, versuche ich den Faden wieder aufzunehmen und bemerke, dass die Gardinen des Nachbarhauses verräterisch wackeln. Wie lange stehen wir jetzt eigentlich schon hier herum? »Bevor du mich später fragst... Nein, meine Mutter ist nicht verrückt. Sie hat nur Probleme damit, ihre Realität mit der aller anderen in Einklang zu bringen.«  
»Alles klar«, sagt Loki total unbeeindruckt und betätigt die Klingel.  
»Nein, warte!«, rufe ich panisch, doch das Unglück nimmt bereits seinen Lauf.  
Die Melodie von Jeopardy dringt als Klingelton an unser Ohr und ich versuche hastig meine Frisur zu richten und nicht vorhandene Sitzfalten aus meinem Kleid zu streichen. Habe ich eigentlich genug Make-up aufgetragen? Oh je...  
Die Tür vor uns fliegt auf und ich kneife kurz ängstlich die Augen zusammen, dann besinne ich mich der Tatsache, dass das hier nicht der Teufel, sondern meine Mutter ist, öffne die Augen und setze ein Lächeln auf.  
»Hi, Mom.«  
Hat meine Stimme gerade gezittert?  
Meine Mutter trägt ein todschickes Kostümchen, dazu schimmern ihre Nägel passend in zartrosa Nagellack und ihre Hochsteckfrisur ist ein Meisterwerk amerikanischer Architektur. Für ihr Alter sieht sie einfach umwerfend aus.  
Das Lächeln gefriert mir auf den Lippen, als ich bemerke, dass sie mir nur einen kurzen Blick zuwirft und dann Loki argwöhnisch beäugt.  
»Wer ist das?«, flötet sie sogleich los, obwohl ich ihr ansehe, dass sie es ganz genau weiß.  
Loki sieht auffordernd in meine Richtung und ich erinnere mich wieder daran, wie man spricht.  
»Das ist Loki«, sage ich, trete von einem Bein auf das andere und füge noch hinzu: »Mein Freund.«  
Ihr Kopf dreht sich langsam in meine Richtung, wobei ihre Augen noch so lange an Loki kleben bleiben, wie es ihr anatomisch möglich ist.  
»Freut mich sehr, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mrs. Parker«, sieht Loki sich endlich erlöst, nachdem ich ihn vorgestellt habe und will meiner Mutter die Hand reichen.  
»Oh, ich bitte Sie«, säuselt sie honigsüß und richtet ihre Frisur. »Nennen Sie mich Wilhelmina.« Staunend beobachte ich, wie sie Loki Küsschen auf die Wangen drückt und ihm die Sonnenblumen entreißt. »Sind die für mich? Ich liebe Sonnenblumen! Kommen Sie doch herein.«  
Loki wird am Handgelenk gepackt und über die Schwelle gezerrt, was er kommentarlos mit sich geschehen lässt. Nur ein kurzer hilfloser Blick in meine Richtung zeugt von seiner Ratlosigkeit.  
»Ach, Harleen«, beginnt meine Mutter und bleibt in der Tür stehen, um sich zu mir umzudrehen. »Man sieht deinen BH-Träger. Du solltest ein Bolero-Jäckchen zu diesem Kleid tragen, um es aufzuwerten, und du solltest noch ein wenig mehr Make-up auftragen.«  
»Danke, Mom«, sage ich mit hängenden Schultern, schlurfe als letzte ins Haus uns ziehe die Tür hinter mir zu.  
Ich lasse meine Handtasche lustlos auf die Garderobe im Flur fallen und streife meine Pumps von den Füßen, da ich weiß, wie sehr es meine Mutter hasst, wenn man Straßenschuhe im Haus trägt. Als ich barfüßig in der Küche ankomme, sitzt Loki bereits bei Kaffee und Kuchen am Esstisch und Mom drapiert die Sonnenblumen in einer Bodenvase.  
Sie wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu und schürzt missbilligend die Lippen, als sie meine nackten Füße bemerkt. Ich sehe, dass sie selbst ihre feinsten Ausgehschuhe trägt, fühle mich unwohl und husche schnell auf den freien Platz neben Loki, froh, dass ich so meine Fußnacktheit verstecken kann.  
»Wie habt ihr euch gleich noch einmal kennen gelernt?«, will meine Mutter wissen und füllt meine Kaffeetasse mit dem koffeinhaltigen Heißgetränk.  
Uh, wunder Punkt, denke ich und werfe Loki einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, während unsere Gastgeberin sich setzt und anfängt in ihrer Käsesahne herumzustochern.  
»Riley hat mit einem Schraubenschlüssel auf mich eingeprügelt«, sagt Loki eiskalt, doch ich kann die feine Nuance einer Neckerei in seiner Stimme hören.  
Meine Mutter schnalzt abwertend mit der Zunge und sieht mich entrüstet an.  
»Das klingt jetzt wirklich dramatisch«, muss ich gestehen. Und auch nicht ganz legal. »Aber es war der Situation angemessen.«  
»So haben wir dich nicht erzogen«, lässt Mom verlauten und schüttelt dabei langsam ihren Kopf. »Was würde dein lieber Vater, Gott habe ihn selig, dazu sagen?«  
Man könnte meinen, dass mein Vater die Radieschen von unten betrachtet, dabei ist er vor ein paar Jahren mit einer Zwanzigjährigen durchgebrannt.  
Loki wirft mir einen alarmierten Blick zu und ich verdrehe kopfschüttelnd die Augen um zu signalisieren, dass mit meinem Vater alles in Ordnung ist. Hin und wieder bekomme ich eine Postkarte von den Bahamas, wo er Kindern das Surfen beibringt und mit seiner neuen Frau Bahama Mamas schlürft.  
»Kein Wunder, dass der Mann austickt und ganz New York in Schutt und Asche legt«, findet Mom wieder zum Thema zurück und schiebt just mir die Schuld in die – gerade nicht vorhandenen – Schuhe.  
Hilfesuchend sehe ich zu Loki, der Käsesahne kaut und mich schelmisch grinsend beobachtet.  
»Genau«, sagt er zwischen bei Bissen und gibt sich gerade alle Mühe zu Schwiegermutters Liebling zu werden. »Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?«  
Mein Mund öffnet und schließt sich wieder, während ich fassungslos zwischen Mom und Loki hin und her blicke. Ich muss aussehen wie ein Karpfen, denn ich bringe keinen Ton hervor.  
»Ich...«, versuche ich es schließlich und sehe, dass meine Mutter beide Augenbrauen in Erwartung einer respektablen Erklärung in die Höhe zieht und mich abwartend mustert. Ich werde auf meinem Stuhl immer kleiner, schlürfe kurz an meinem Kaffee und sage: »Entschuldigung.«  
Mom nickt zufrieden und schaufelt Loki ein weiteres Tortenstück auf den Teller.  
»Ist ja gerade noch einmal gut gegangen«, sagt sie so daher und findet prompt ein neues Gesprächsthema. »Was machen Sie beruflich, Herr...?«  
»Loki. Bitte, nennen Sie mich Loki.« Mom lächelt zuckersüß und lehnt sich zufrieden gegen ihren weiß gestrichenen Küchenstuhl mit den rosa Sitzbezügen. »Ich bin Unternehmer.«  
Ich habe beschlossen, mich aus der Unterhaltung auszuklinken und sitze schmollend und mit verschränkten Armen am Tisch. Lokis Antwort bringt mich jedoch dazu, interessiert meinen Blick zu heben.  
»Ach, was unternehmen Sie denn?«, will meine Mutter wissen und meine Stirn kräuselt sich fragend. Was unternehmen Sie denn? »Wissen Sie, ich wollte ja nie, dass meine Harleen Pilotin wird, aber sie ist genauso stur wie ihr Vater.«  
Loki lächelt verstehend.  
»Nun, ich-«  
Ein schrilles Piepen rettet ihn vor einer Erklärung und ich blicke mich verwirrt im Raum um. Ist das Moms neuer Klingelton, von dem ich noch nichts weiß? Sie sieht jedoch genauso ratlos aus, wie ich mich fühle.  
»Entschuldigung«, sagt Loki und holt etwas kleines Eckiges aus seiner Hosentasche hervor.  
»Was ist das denn?«, frage ich, als er auf das Teil in seinen Händen blickt.  
»Ein Pieper«, antwortet meine Mutter für Loki und ich sehe nur kurz zu ihr.  
»Den habe ich von Fury bekommen«, erklärt Loki sich und liest die Worte auf dem kleinen Display.  
»Er ist pink«, stelle ich verwundert fest.  
»Stark hat sich köstlich amüsiert«, lässt Loki uns wissen und vor meinem inneren Auge erscheint ein gewisser Milliardär, der sich gerade tierisch ins Fäustchen lacht.  
»Heißt das, du gehörst jetzt offiziell zu den Guten? Herzlichen Glückwunsch!«  
»Dürfte ich kurz telefonieren, Wilhelmina?«, fragt Loki meine Mutter, ohne auf meine Worte einzugehen.  
»Selbstverständlich«, sagt diese rasch und setzt sich zur Unterstreichung ihrer Worte aufrecht hin. »Das Telefon befindet sich im Flur.«  
Loki nickt dankend, erhebt sich und verschwindet aus unserem Sichtfeld.  
Hach ja, denke ich, als ich ihm hinterher blicke. Mein Freund, der Superheld. Das muss man sich erst einmal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen.  
»Erzähl«, flüstert Mom mir plötzlich zu und beugt sich über den Tisch zu mir herüber, kurz nachdem Lokis leise Stimme vom Flur zu hören ist. »Wie ist es denn so?«  
Ich bin verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht was sie meint und blicke hilflos im Raum umher.  
»Was denn?«, frage ich schließlich neugierig und Mom rollt genervt mit den Augen, fragt sich vermutlich gerade, weshalb ich eigentlich so schwer von Begriff bin.  
»Na, der Sex.«  
Och, bitte nicht.  
»Mamaaaaaa«, quietsche ich los und überprüfe mit einem kurzen Blick zur Tür, ob Loki noch immer außer Hörweite ist. Meine Haut macht plötzlich der Farbe meiner Haare Konkurrenz.  
»Was denn?«, echauffiert sich meine Mutter. »Das ist eine ganz normale Frage.«  
»Auf die ich dir keine Antwort geben werde. Das ist ziemlich privat.«  
»Ich bin deine Mutter«, sagt sie, als ob das die ultimative Erklärung ist. »Seit wann bist du denn so prüde? Ihr habt doch schon-«  
»Natürlich haben wir«, bricht es aus mir heraus und ich sehe mich hilfesuchend im Raum um. Was konnte mir jetzt helfen? Ein Erdbeben vielleicht? Aber Naturkatastrophen sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren.  
»Also schön«, murmelt Mom beleidigt, erhebt sich und geht zum Kühlschrank. Ich bin heilfroh, dass ich diese Peinlichkeit überlebt habe. »Dann tu mir bitte den Gefallen und sag mir, was du von meiner neuen Kreation hältst.«  
Mom besitzt ein kleines Café in Zentrumsnähe und lockt die Kunden nicht nur mit dem typischen Stil der Fünfziger an, sondern ebenfalls mit selbstkreierten Köstlichkeiten.  
Ich beobachte meine Mutter dabei, wie sie ein kleines Backblech aus dem Kühlschrank holt und mir vor die Nase setzt. Ich sehe Cupcakes. Schoko-Cupcakes, um genauer zu sein. Die cremige Masse, welche die Haube bildet, ist türkis und mit orangefarbenen Brausepulver bedeckt. Vorsichtig nehme ich eines der kleinen Törtchen zwischen zwei Finger und beiße hinein. Das Brausepulver kitzelt an meinem Gaumen und ich schmecke... Kaugummi!  
Begeistert reiße ich die Augen auf und nehme noch einen Biss. Sofort entfleucht mir ein genießerisches Stöhnen und meine andere Hand greift einen zweiten Cupcake.  
»Die find köftlif«, versuche ich mich mit vollem Mund zu artikulieren, was Mom ein leichtes Lächeln entlockt. Ich kann nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen, wie das Krümelmonster alles in mich hineinzustopfen. »Die müffen unbedingt in daf Angeboh.«  
Loki betritt die Küche und sein erst ernster Gesichtsausdruck weicht einem amüsierten Grinsen. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich sehe vermutlich aus wie die Todsünde Völlerei persönlich.  
»Das musst du kosten, Liebling«, sage ich zu ihm, als er näher tritt. »Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Badewanne voll damit, dann könnte ich mich in die Dinger reinlegen.«  
Sein leises Lachen erfüllt den Raum, während ich mir die Finger lecke.  
»Das müssen wir leider auf später verschieben«, sagt er und wendet sich an meine Mutter. »Vielen Dank für die Einladung, aber ich fürchte, dass ich mich kurz davonstehlen muss.«  
»Kein Problem«, winkt meine Mutter armwedelnd ab. »Das Wohl der Welt geht vor unserem kleinen Kaffeeklatsch.«  
»Ich rufe an, wenn es länger dauert«, sagt Loki nun zu mir und beugt sich über mich, um mir einen Kuss zu geben. Als er meinen, mit türkisfarbener Creme, verschmierten Mund bemerkt, haucht er stattdessen einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.  
»Geht klar, aber lass dich bitte nicht wieder verprügeln«, sage ich schlicht, als er einen Schritt zurück tritt und sich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in einem »Phlump« auflöst.  
Meiner Mom entweicht ein erschrockener Schrei, während ich begeistert nach dem dritten Cupcake greife. Obwohl ich jetzt auch tierisch Lust auf saure Schnüre habe.  
»Das ist sehr beeindruckend«, sagt meine Mutter staunend, als sie ihre Sprache wiederfindet und sich einen Schluck Kaffee genehmigt. »Zum Abendessen wird er doch wohl wieder zurück sein?«  
Schluck. Das hoffe ich doch sehr. Sonst wäre ich ja den ganzen Abend mit Mom und ihren drängenden Fragen allein. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja irgendwie verdrücken.  
»Wann war noch mal das Holi Festival?«  
»Oh, da habe ich mich im Datum geirrt. Das war letzte Woche.«  
Neeeeeein.

~ Ende des 6. Kapitels ~

Ja... es hat etwas länger gedauert... und die schwindende Review-Zahl hat auch wesentlich dazu beigetragen... aber ich hoffe, euch hat mein kleines vorweihnachtliches Geschenk trotzdem gefallen.  
Wir sehen/schreiben uns vermutlich erst wieder im nächsten Jahr! Wenn ich den Tripp nach London und die Coriolanus-Vorstellung lebend überstehen werde...  
Bis dahin: Frohes Fest und einen wundervollen Start ins neue Jahr!!


	7. Des Blödsinns Konkretisierung

¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨

Die große Standuhr im Wohnzimmer meiner Mom schlägt gerade zum siebten Mal. Durch das geöffnete Fenster weht ein leichter Lufthauch herein, als ich gelangweilt auf den Fernsehbildschirm sehe und desinteressiert die Nachrichten verfolge, während meine Mutter zum gefühlt dreihundertsiebenundachtzigsten Mal die Karten mischt und anschließend austeilt.  
»Hör auf zu träumen, Liebes«, weist sie mich zurecht und ich versuche meinen unfokussierten Blick vom Bildschirm loszureißen.  
Mechanisch nehme ich die Karten an mich, fächere sie in meiner Hand auf und mache mir nicht einmal mehr die Mühe sie nach Farbe zu sortieren, denn die letzten dreitausend Runden oder so, gingen eh alle an Mom.  
»Uh, das ist schwierig«, sagt sie gerade, ordnet ihre Karten und beginnt just damit alle aufgedeckt und in kleinen Gruppen auf den Tisch zu legen »Aber nicht für mich. Ich bin fertig.«  
Schicksalsergeben schiebe ich meine Karten sogleich wieder zusammen, lege sie vor mir auf die Platte und leere mein Branntweinglas in einem Zug. Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass meine Mutter mich hier bescheißt und fühle mich abgezockt. Niemand kann so viel Glück haben. Kopfschüttelnd fülle ich mein Glas wieder und lehne ich mich anschließend im Stuhl zurück. Ich habe Gin Rummy noch nie gemocht.  
»Oh, schau!«, sagt Mom dann, greift nach der Fernbedienung und stellt den Ton lauter.  
Ich wende meinen Blick und sehe gerade noch die verwackelte Aufnahme eines Flugzeugabsturzes. Das Banner am unteren Bildschirmrand berichtet über einen Terrorakt. Ist das Iron Man, der die Tragfläche des Flugzeuges auf seinen Schultern trägt und so zu einer sicheren Landung verhilft?  
Ich lehne mich stirnrunzelnd näher an den Fernseher, dann wechselt das Bild zu einer Liveübertragung vor den qualmenden Überresten der Maschine. Ein Reporter ergeht sich über die Hintergründe der Tat und beantwortet die Fragen seiner Kollegen im Studio, aber ich höre nicht richtig hin, da ich im Hintergrund eine nur allzu bekannte Mischung aus Gold- und Grüntönen erblicke.  
»Hinter mir sind die Rettungskräfte bereits mit den ersten Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt«, informiert der Reporter weiter und kommentiert dann eine Aufnahme die zeigt, wie die Avengers zur Stelle waren und durch ihr rasches Einschreiten schlimmeres Übel verhindert haben.  
Die bewegten Bilder in der Glotze zeigen nun Hawkeye, der traumatisierten Passagieren von der Notrutsche hilft, während Captain America einen mutmaßlichen Attentäter an die Polizei übergibt.  
»Er sieht nicht besonders glücklich aus«, spricht Mom das aus, was ich denke, als ein von Reportern umringter Loki zu sehen ist, der gerade ein kleines Mädchen in die Arme seiner weinenden Mutter überreicht.  
»Er wird sich schon noch daran gewöhnen.« Hoffe ich. Und ich hoffe auch, dass die Medien ihn nicht in der Luft zerreißen werden. Oder noch schlimmer, sich einen albernen Spitznamen für ihn ausdenken. Grusel.  
Ein »Phlump« ertönt in der Küche, als die Luft von der Stelle verdrängt wird, an die Loki sich gerade materialisiert. Ich wende den Kopf in Richtung Flur, als seine Schritte durch das Haus hallen und setze ein Lächeln auf.  
»Entschuldigt die Unterbrechung«, sagt Loki, als er ins Wohnzimmer tritt und mir einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz drückt.  
Ich muss mädchenhaft kichern und befürchte, dass Moms Selbstgebrauter bereits Wirkung zeigt. Mein Blick gleitet über Lokis Wange, als er sich zu uns setzt und ich bemerke etwas Merkwürdiges. Ein roter Fleck. Ist das Lippenstift?  
Mein Blick schießt zum Fernseher, wo ich just in dem Moment sehen muss, wie eine wildfremde Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange meines Freundes drückt.  
»Ist das Lippenstift?«, fragt auch Mom sich und ich muss mit ansehen, wie sie mit einer Serviette bewaffnet, versucht Lokis Wange zu reinigen. Fehlt nur noch, dass sie dazu Spuke benutzt.  
Peinlich berührt lege ich eine Hand über meine Augen und wische mir dann übers Gesicht. Ich will zurück nach Valdez. Hunger habe ich sowieso keinen mehr. Nachdem ich alle Cupcakes im Alleingang vernichtet habe, war mir hinterher so schlecht, dass ich fast in nähere Bekanntschaft mit der Toilettenkeramik gekommen wäre. Mom hat mir daraufhin Alkohol vorgesetzt und gemeint, dass das meinen Magen beruhigen würde.  
»Danke«, höre ich Loki trocken sagen und stehe auf, um den Fernseher auszuschalten.  
Als ich mich wieder setze, gibt Mom bereits wieder Karten. Diesmal für drei Spieler.  
»Eine Runde schaffen wir noch, bevor wir ins Restaurant gehen«, sagt sie und erinnert mich wieder daran, dass ich so wirklich überhaupt keinen Hunger habe.  
Auffällig unauffällig lehne ich mich langsam in Lokis Richtung und flüstere gerade so laut in sein Ohr, dass Mom es noch hören kann.  
»Mom bescheißt.«  
»Tue ich nicht!«, echauffiert sie sich und Loki legt die Stirn in Falten, während Mom entrüstet ihr Kostüm glatt streicht.  
»Vorsicht, sonst fallen dir noch die Asse aus dem Ärmel«, sage ich neckend und sehe, wie meine Mutter aufgebracht nach Luft schnappt. Habe ich eigentlich gerade gelallt?  
»Harleen!«  
Loki lacht.

~

Ich schrecke aus dem Schlaf und reiße erschrocken die Augen auf. Ich habe schlecht geträumt, kann mich aber schon nicht mehr daran erinnern.  
Die Sommersonne fällt durch die dünnen Gardinen auf mein Gesicht und blendet mich. Schnell kneife ich die schmerzenden Augen wieder zusammen und drehe mich auf die andere Seite.  
Oh Gott. Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Was für ein Tag ist heute? Muss ich wieder auf Arbeit? Welche Route ist heute dran?  
Ich setze mich auf, wobei die wärmende Decke von meinem Oberkörper rutscht, kämpfe eine aufkommende Übelkeit nieder und versuche einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nein, heute ist Donnerstag, der Zwölfte. Ich muss erst am Sechzehnten wieder arbeiten.  
Dann erinnere ich mich an den gestrigen Abend. War wohl doch zu viel Branntwein.  
Ich husche aus dem Bett und greife im Vorübergehen nach meinem Morgenmantel, der über einer Stuhllehne hängt. Danach trete ich gutgelaunt in den Wohnbereich und finde... nichts, beziehungsweise niemanden.  
Mein Blick gleitet durch den Raum und bleibt am Küchentisch hängen. Frühstück! Loki hat Frühstück gemacht! Ich hebe meinen Blick. Frischer Kaffee gluckert durch die Kaffeemaschine. Ich habe Loki nur um ein Haar verpasst. Mist.  
Doch dieses kleine Dilemma habe ich schnell überwunden. Wie ein ausgehungerter Vielfraß stürze ich mich auf die frischen Croissants, die Madeleines, Éclairs und Makronen. Ich liebe Frankreich. Plötzlich kann ich Nicks Entscheidung, nach Paris zu gehen, voll und ganz nachvollziehen. Wer will denn nicht in einem Land leben, in dem Bouef Bourguignon zum Nationalgericht gehört? Hm, Bouef Bourguignon.  
Ich tauche gerade ein unverschämt luftiges Croissant in Erdbeermarmelade, als ich unter meiner Kaffeetasse – die mit Disneys Arielle als Aufdruck – einen handgeschriebenen Zettel entdecke. Ich schiebe die Tasse beiseite und überfliege Lokis Notiz an mich. Daraus entnehme ich, dass er schon wieder Avengers-technisch unterwegs ist und sich meldet, sollte es länger dauern. Außerdem hat Bill angerufen. Die Taube ist repariert und freut sich wieder in Betrieb genommen zu werden. Yay! Jedoch runzele ich die Stirn, als ich die Verabschiedung der Nachricht lese.  
»'Gruß und Kuss, dein Julius?'«, lese ich laut vor und starre auf die geschwungenen Linien. »Scherzkeks.«  
In einem P.S. weißt Loki noch darauf hin, dass ich keinen Blödsinn machen soll.  
Blödsinn? Ich? Wie definiert sich Blödsinn überhaupt? Ich mache doch keinen Blödsinn! Nur, wenn mir langweilig ist mache ich Blödsinn. Und ich habe doch so viel zu tun.  
Mein Blick fliegt suchend in der Wohnung umher.  
Ich könnte... äh... Ich muss doch noch... Mist. Es wird wohl damit enden, dass ich Blödsinn mache.  
Erst einmal frühstücke ich in Ruhe zu Ende. Ich halte das nämlich für einen super Plan! Gerade verputze ich mein drittes Croissants, als das Telefon klingelt. Mürrisch erhebe ich mich und tapse in den angrenzenden Wohnbereich. Ich trenne mich wirklich nur sehr ungern von den köstlichen Gebäcken.  
Sicheren Schrittes umrunde ich den neuen Couchtisch. Nachdem ich vor ein paar Monaten äußerst unglücklich in dem alten aus Glas gelandet bin, besteht der neue Beistelltisch nun nur noch aus Holz und kann bei erneuter ungewollter Begegnung nicht ganz so viel Schaden anrichten, wie es die Glasscherben damals getan haben.  
»Parker«, sage ich, als ich das Telefon an mein Ohr drücke und unschlüssig vor dem Sofa stehen bleibe.  
»Harleen? Hier ist deine Mutter.«  
Genervt rolle ich mit den Augen. Erstens: Ich erkenne sie an ihrer Stimme. Zweitens: Niemand sonst, wirklich NIEMAND sonst, nennt mich bei meinem zweiten Vornamen.  
»Was gibt’s Mom?«, will ich wissen und schaue sehnsüchtig zu den bunten Makronen hinüber. Hm, Makronen.  
»Kann ich Loki sprechen?«, fragt sie sogleich und ich blicke alarmiert auf, alle lüsternen Gedanken über Makronen sind vergessen.  
»Er ist nicht da«, sage ich vorsichtig, halte den Hörer zwischen Schulter und Wange fest und binde meinen Morgenmantel enger.  
»Dann versuche ich es einfach auf seinem Handy«, plappert meine Mutter weiter und meine Augen werden groß. Wo hat sie denn bitteschön Lokis Handynummer her?  
Ich denke daran, dass es bestimmt nicht so gut kommt, wenn er sich gerade in einem bitterbösen Dialog mit irgendeinem Fiesling befindet und plötzlich die Melodie von DuckTales erklingt. Meine Fantasie spinnt das Szenario weiter. Was würde Loki dann sagen?  
Oh, warte kurz. Das ist meine Schwiegermutter. Hallo Wilhelmina. Aber selbstverständlich, ich komme sehr gern zum Tee vorbei. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss noch kurz die Welt retten.  
»Das ist vielleicht keine so gute Idee«, bringe ich schnell ein. »Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?«  
»Himmel, nein!«, ruft Mom aufgebracht, als hätte ich sie gebeten Fallschirm zu springen. »Und sag ihm bloß nicht, dass ich angerufen habe. Ich melde mich wieder.«  
»Heckst du irgendetwas aus?«  
»Mach's gut, Liebes. Und achte etwas mehr auf deine Linie. Du hast ein bisschen zugenommen.«  
Ein Klicken ertönt in der Leitung und ich lausche noch ein paar Sekunden dem Laut, der mir sagt, dass die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde.  
»Danke, Mom«, sage ich lustlos, obwohl sie es nicht mehr hören kann und lege den Telefonhörer beiseite. Die Momente, in denen ich an ihrem Verstand zweifle, nehmen sprunghaft zu.  
Ich beschließe, die Merkwürdigkeit schnell zu vergessen, begebe mich zurück an den Frühstückstisch und versuche angestrengt, mir eine To-do-Liste für den heutigen Tag zu überlegen. Mein Blick huscht über ein Foto, welches neben dem Fernseher steht. Es zeigt mich vor der Taube an einem strahlenden Sommertag.  
Ein Lächeln zeigt sich auf meinen Zügen.

~

Befriedigend stelle ich den Motor aus und beobachte, wie der Rotor der Taube sich immer langsamer dreht. Es ist herrlich, wieder fliegen zu können. Anfangs glitt ich nur ziellos über Berge und Täler hinweg, doch als ich in der Ferne die Gipfel der Eliaskette ausmachen konnte, wusste ich, wohin mich mein Probeflug führen würde.  
Beschwingt steige ich aus der Kabine und schlüpfe sogleich aus meiner schwarzen Lederjacke. Ganz schön warm hier.  
Das Dach der Forschungsstation glänzt unter der hoch stehenden Frühlingssonne und ich muss schmunzeln, als ich einen Liegestuhl vor dem kleinen Haupteingang erblicke. Ich trete näher und erkenne Darcy, die, mit den Füßen wippend, in der Sonne liegt. Hat sie die Taube denn gar nicht landen gehört?  
Ich winke ihr zu, erhalte jedoch keine Reaktion. Seltsam.  
»Darcy!«, rufe ich und beginne zu laufen, um die Distanz zwischen uns noch schneller zu überbrücken.  
Ich werde langsamer, als ich erkenne, dass sie laut Musik hört und die Augen geschlossen hat. Grinsend baue ich mich vor ihr auf, stemme die Hände in die Seiten und beobachte, wie ihr Gesicht zu irgendeiner Heavy Metal Mucke Grimassen schneidet.  
»Hey«, sage ich laut und berühre ihren Fuß mit meinem eigenen.  
»Whaaa!«, schreit sie los, holt aus dem Nichts einen Taser hervor und reißt diesen nach oben, während sie in die Sonne blinzelt.  
Meine Augen werden groß und ich hebe abwehrend die Hände, während ich rückwärts stolpere. Bitte keine fünfzigtausend Volt, die durch meinen Körper rasen. Bitte nicht jetzt.  
»Darcy, nein! Ich bin's!«  
Darcy blinzelt noch ein paar Mal verwirrt, dann lässt sie den Taser sinken und zieht die Kopfhörer aus ihren Ohren.  
»Himmelherrgott! Ich hätte dich beinahe getasert. Ich dachte, du wärst einer von denen«, sagt die wissenschaftliche Assistentin und rutscht unbehaglich auf ihrer bequem aussehenden Liege herum. Dann scheint ihr etwas einzufallen. »Ach, du meine Güte. Du lebst ja noch!«  
Sie springt auf die Beine, zieht mich in eine Umarmung und wir hüpfen beide mädchenhaft durch die Gegend, während Darcy hochfrequentierte Laute von sich gibt.  
»Du lebst, du lebst, du lebst!«, sagt sie dabei immer wieder, hält schließlich an und boxt mich gegen den Oberarm. »Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Ich dachte ernsthaft, dass dich der Trip nach Asgard in Stücke gerissen hat.«  
Uiii, wie nett. Riley-Schaschlik.  
»Ich... äh... « Das habe ich wohl irgendwie vergessen. »Tut mir leid. Eigentlich bin ich hier, um dir noch einmal zu danken, dass du mir damals geholfen hast.«  
»Kein Ding«, winkt Darcy lässig ab und beißt sich dann auf die Unterlippe. »Meinst du, du könntest mir auch einen Gefallen tun?«  
»Sicher«, sage ich schulterzuckend und mir fällt ein super Witz ein. »Solange du nicht mein Erstgeborenes willst.«  
Darcy deutet mir, ihr zu folgen, während sie Anstalten macht, die Forschungsstation zu betreten. Gemeinsam setzen wir uns in Bewegung.  
»Uns ist es bisher nicht gelungen, einen weiteren Menschen zu... versenden. Jane hat es ebenfalls probiert, aber... es hat nicht funktioniert.«  
»Ist ihr etwas passiert?«, frage ich, als wir durch den klimatisierten Eingangsbereich in Richtung Aufzug gehen.  
»Nein, zum Glück nicht, aber die Maschine ist hinüber. Das wirft uns um Monate zurück. Ich fürchte, sie dreht noch durch, wenn sie den Donnergott nicht bald wiedersieht.«  
Ich runzele die Stirn und sehe zu Darcy, die ein Stück kleiner ist, als ich.  
»Was hat Jane denn mit Thor zu schaffen?«  
Darcy bleibt vor dem Aufzug stehen und wirft mir einen eindeutigen Blick zu.  
»Oh...«, sage ich, erst dann begreife ich es richtig. »Oh! Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Hättest du etwas gesagt, dann hätte ich ihm etwas ausrichten können.« Liebe Grüße, oder so? Gruß und Kuss... Vielleicht wäre er dann mir gegenüber nicht ganz so brummig gewesen.  
»Gib mir einfach eine Blutprobe, dann sind wir vorerst alle zufrieden.«  
Sie wollen mein Blut? Für Tests? Weil die Maschine bei mir funktioniert hat und bei Jane nicht? Habe ich etwas Abnormales an mir? Oiii.  
»Okay«, sage ich kleinlaut, als die Aufzugtür zur Seite fliegt und suche nach einem anderen Thema, während wir nach unten ins Labor fahren. »Was meintest du mit, du dachtest, ich wäre einer von denen?«  
»S.H.I.E.L.D.«, sagt Darcy schlicht und beobachtet dabei die Stockwerkanzeige.  
Uh! Jetzt kann ich mit Fachwissen glänzen. Ich hab den Namen geübt und jetzt drauf.  
»Du meinst das strategische... heimatliche... Einsatz... Dingens?«  
Mist. Ich hab's versaut.  
»So ähnlich«, meint Darcy ungerührt und tritt in das Labor, nachdem der Aufzug zum Stillstand gekommen ist und die Tür wieder zur Seite gleitet. »Die wollen uns verbieten hier zu arbeiten, obwohl wir alle nötigen Erlaubnisse dafür haben.«  
»Aha«, mache ich nur und sehe mich um.  
Das große Sternentor, mit dem ich kürzlich noch nach Asgard gereist bin, liegt hinter der Fensterfront in seine Einzelteile zerlegt am Boden und wird vermutlich in nächster Zeit niemanden mehr irgendwo hinbringen. Computer piepen auf Arbeitsflächen leise vor sich hin, Maschinen rechnen komplizierte Sachverhalte aus und Reagenzgläser beherbergen nicht ganz koscher aussehende Flüssigkeiten. Genauso hatte ich es in Erinnerung. Herrlich.  
»Bist du etwa schon wieder ganz allein hier?«, frage ich, als ich weder Jane noch ihren Mentor Dr. Selvig erspähen kann.  
»Du wirst es nicht glauben«, sagt Darcy, während sie in diversen Schiebern nach Nadel und allerlei medizinischem Kram sucht und ich mich auf einem rollenden Laborstuhl platziere. »Die beiden wurden kurzfristig nach Finnland abkommandiert. Nach Finnland! Warst du da schon mal? Ich ja. Mit dem Finger auf der Landkarte. Und das hat mir gereicht. Nein, danke, habe ich gesagt, als die Frage aufkam, ob ich mitgehe. Ich bleibe hier und bewache den Kram den es zu bewachen gibt. Bist du soweit?«  
Wie Dr. Frankenstein steht sie vor mir und ich krempele schnell meinen Ärmel nach oben, weil ich Angst habe, dass sie mir sonst noch mein Gehirn klaut... oder Körperteile annäht, die nicht meine eigenen sind.  
Ich sehe nicht hin, als mich die Nadel in die Armbeuge pickst und versuche, an etwas anderes zu denken. Was ist eigentlich die Wurzel aus dreitausendvierhundertsiebenundachtzig? Ääähhh...  
»Hast du Twinkies mitgebracht?«, fragt Darcy plötzlich und ich sehe in ihre flehenden Augen, muss jedoch bedauernd den Kopf schütteln. »Ich habe in den letzten Wochen den ganzen Jahresvorrat aufgefuttert.«  
Ich nehme mir vor, dass ich ihr nächste Woche welche vorbei bringe und beobachte, wie sie meine Blutprobe beschriftet, während ich mir ein kleines Heftpflaster in die Armbeuge klebe. Dann wandert ein Teststreifen in das dunkle Rot meines Blutes und wird sogleich in eine Maschine gesteckt, die daraufhin einen dünnen Papierstreifen an ersten Testergebnissen druckt. Darcy wirft einen kurzen prüfenden Blick über die Ergebnisse und ihre Augen werden groß. Mich beschleicht Verwirrung, die die Grenze zur Besorgnis stürmt, als sie mich daraufhin überrascht ansieht. Ich muss schlucken. Stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit mir? Ich bin doch kein Alien, oder so?  
»Du-«, setzt sie an zu sagen, dann schwingt die Aufzugtür zur Seite und zwei äußerst finstere Zeitgenossen betreten den Raum.  
Ich habe plötzlich ein ganz mieses Gefühl in der Magengegend, denn diese Herren sehen nicht so aus, als würden sie uns den Wachturm andrehen wollen.  
Beide haben ein Kreuz so breit wie ein Schrank, könnten glatt als Wrestler durchgehen und in ihren vernarbten Gesichtern spiegeln sich all die Ängste der besorgten Mütter wunderbar wieder, die garantiert nicht wollen, dass ihre Töchter in einer dunklen Gasse solchen Typen begegnen.  
Dreck auf Toast. Sind das Wilderer? Was wollen die hier? Wo kommen die her? Und wieso zum Teufel gibt es hier so wenig Sicherheitsvorkehrungen?  
»Scheiße«, haucht Darcy so ganz und gar nicht ladylike, während ich mich frage, ob ihr Taser noch auf dem Sonnenstuhl liegt.  
Dann höre ich das Klicken.  
»Ist das ein Klappmesser?«, höre ich mich fasziniert fragen und starre auf das glänzende Metall. Sofort presse ich die Lippen hart aufeinander, sodass sie nur noch zwei schmale Striche sind.  
»Schnauze, Püppchen, oder deine Innereien schließen gleich Gesellschaft mit meinem kleinen Freund hier«, sagt einer der Typen, der so hässlich wie die Nacht ist und fuchtelt mit dem Messer vor meiner Nase herum.  
Verängstigt rutsche ich von dem Laborstuhl, stolpere einen Schritt zurück und stoße dabei unsanft gegen einen Schreibtisch.  
»Moment mal«, schiebt die Göttin der Elektroschocker sich mit erhobenen Armen zwischen mich und die Klinge. »Hier gibt es überhaupt nichts zu holen. Wir päppeln weder verwaiste Seehundbabies auf, noch sind wir-«  
Ich zucke zusammen, als Darcys Wange Bekanntschaft mit dem Handrücken des Wilderers mit dem Messer macht und im Raum ein unschönes »Fatsch« widerhallt. Darcy geht hart getroffen zu Boden und stößt sich zu allem Überfluss noch die Stirn an einer Tischkante, sodass sie erst einmal benommen liegen bleibt.  
»Darcy!«, schreie ich und hechte zu ihr.  
»Schnauze, hab' ich gesagt!«, werden wir angebrüllt, weiterhin mit dem Messer in Schach gehalten, während sich der zweite Eindringling an den Rechnern und Computerbildschirmen zu schaffen macht.  
»Die können wir super verkaufen, Eddie«, lässt er seinen Kumpel wissen und reißt Kabelverbindungen aus ihren Verankerungen, um sogleich die erste Elektronik aus dem Labor schleppen zu können.  
Darcy gibt ein unartikuliertes Glucksen von sich und ich lege ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Schultern.  
»Das sind die Forschungsergebnisse von mehreren Monaten«, bringt sie gequält hervor. »Jane wird mich umbringen.«  
Ich beobachte, wie der erste Typ sein Klappmesser wegsteckt, um seinem Kumpel zur Hand zu gehen und fasse mir ein Herz.  
Ich drücke kurz Darcys Oberarme, dann erhebe ich mich in einer fließenden Bewegung, straffe die Schultern und räuspere mich. Die Wilderer sind so mit ihrer illegalen Arbeit und der Demontage des Equipments beschäftigt, dass sie von mir keinerlei Notiz nehmen. Ich räuspere mich erneut, diesmal lauter.  
»Entschuldigung, die Herren«, sage ich laut und merke gleichzeitig, dass Darcy mich warnend am Bein berührt. »Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie Ihre Tätigkeit unterlassen und von dannen ziehen könnten.«  
Beide Wilderer halten perplex in ihrem Tun inne und sehen sich entgeistert an. Dann brechen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus und ich komme mir schlagartig äußerst blöd vor.  
»Lass gut sein, Riley«, zischt Darcy mir zu und versucht mich dazu zu bewegen, mich wieder neben sie zu setzen. »Das ist es nicht wert.«  
»Genau, Riley«, äfft Nummer Eins Darcy nach und schiebt sich sein Kopftuch auf dem Glatzkopf zurecht. »Lass es gut sein und geh zurück in deine Ecke.«  
»Ja«, pflichtet Eddie bei und versucht, mich mit Blicken auszuziehen. »Mit dir habe ich dann noch etwas ganz Besonderes vor.«  
Ich glaube, mich übergeben zu müssen und will mich angewidert abwenden, als meine Hose vibriert und gleichzeitig die Melodie von »Probier's mal mit Gemütlichkeit« ertönt. Ich erstarre, während die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller auf mir liegt. Vorsichtig wandert meine Hand langsam an meine Gesäßtasche.  
»Das würde ich lassen«, sagt Eddie schnell und überbrückt die Distanz zwischen uns mit wenigen Schritten.  
Meine Hand verharrt an Ort und Stelle, als Eddie sich nah an mich drückt und ich halte die Luft an, als seine Hand langsam und anzüglich an meinem Körper nach unten und in meine Hosentasche gleitet.  
Ob ein Unglück passiert, wenn ich ihm gleich das karierte Holzfällerhemd voll kotze?  
Der Klingelton meines Telefons wird lauter, als Eddie das Handy in seinen fleischigen Händen hält. Ich versuche einen Blick auf die Nummer des Anrufers zu erhaschen und meine Laune verbessert sich, als ich »Schneeprinz« auf dem Display lesen kann. Dann lässt Eddie das Mobiltelefon fallen und tritt mit dem Absatz seines klobigen Stiefels so lange darauf ein, bis die Melodie kläglich versiegt und es in seinen Einzelteilen vor mir liegt.  
Ganz blöde Idee, denke ich nur, während Eddie sich wieder gehässig lachend einem Computerbildschirm widmet und mir den Rücken zukehrt.  
Ich bin über die Zerstörung meines Telefons nur minder entsetzt. Zuhause liegt ein funkelnagelneues Smartphone und wartet nur darauf, in Betrieb genommen zu werden. Gekauft habe ich das Teil schon vor ein paar Wochen aus einer Laune heraus. Seitdem suche ich nach einer Ausrede, mein altes Telefon in den Müll werfen zu können. Eddie hat mir quasi einen Gefallen getan. Aber das sage ich ihm nicht.  
Beide Wilderer verschwinden in einem angrenzenden Raum und ich wende mich eilig an Darcy, die immer noch am Boden kauert und mit einer Hand ihren Kopf betastet, während die andere Hand ein Tischbein umklammert.  
»Hast du ein Telefon?«, frage ich eilig flüsternd.  
Darcy nickt und verzieht sogleich schmerzvoll das Gesicht, als sich ihr malträtierter Kopf zu Wort meldet. Dann angelt sie ein Handy aus ihrer Jackentasche und will es mir reichen, als ich das unverwechselbare Geräusch vernehme, wenn Luft verdrängt wird, da sich von jetzt auf gleich eine Person an dem Ort befindet, die gerade eben noch nicht da war. Darcy sieht an mir vorbei und ihr Kinn klappt nach unten.  
Schwungvoll wirbele ich herum und blicke in Lokis fragendes Gesicht. Seine Stirn liegt in Falten, die Arme sind hinter dem Körper verschränkt und er wirkt aufgebracht. Gut für uns.  
»Oh, Gott sei Dank«, hauche ich erleichtert und kann nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen, mich in seine Arme zu werfen.  
»Ich sagte doch bereits«, beginnt er und lässt seinen stechenden Blick durch den Raum gleiten. »Loki ist völlig ausreichend.«  
Ich kann die Komik in der Situation gerade nicht erkennen, da Eddie in dem Moment hinter Loki auftaucht und sich augenblicklich mit grimmigem Gesicht auf ihn stürzen will.  
»Vorsicht!«, rufe ich entsetzt.  
Als Eddie meinen Freund erreicht, flackert Lokis Erscheinung kurz auf und Eddie rennt ins Leere, direkt durch Lokis Erscheinung hindurch. Geistesgegenwärtig stellt Darcy ihm ein Bein, sodass er mit dem Kopf voran durch das Labor stürzt, mit der Schläfe schmerzlich hart gegen einen Stahltisch knallt, zu Boden geht und sich nicht mehr rührt.  
Lokis Trugbild blickt ungerührt auf die reglose Gestalt, dann löst es sich auf.  
»Was stellst du schon wieder an, du Idiot?«, ruft Eddies Kumpel und stößt ebenfalls zu uns. Er blickt ratlos zwischen Darcy und mir hin und her, dann sieht er Eddie und läuft auf der Stelle purpurrot an. »Was ist hier los?«  
Er setzt sich in Bewegung, ein »Phlump« ertönt und der Wilderer rennt ungebremst in Lokis ausgestreckten Arm. Er geht jedoch nicht zu Boden, sondern taumelt nur kurz. Dann schießt seine Faust hervor, unter der Loki sich gekonnt wegduckt. Eine Sekunde, sowie eine halbe Drehung später, schreit der verbliebene Wilderer wie ein Kleinkind, als ihm sein Arm unbequem auf den Rücken gebogen wird. Lokis Auge zuckt verärgert, als sich der verbliebene Wilderer in wüsten Beschimpfungen ergeht, wo Lokis Mutter keine unwesentliche Rolle spielt. Ich zucke zusammen, als ein Knochen splittert, der schreiende Mann in irgend so einer Martial Arts Kampfsportbewegung über Lokis Schulter rollt und keuchend auf den Boden knallt.  
»Hurensohn«, presst er hervor und Lokis Auge zuckt erneut, bevor seine Faust niedersaust und den Unglücklichen in die selige Ruhe der Bewusstlosigkeit zwingt.  
Ich stehe anerkennend nickend in der Gegend herum, als Loki sich wieder elegant zu voller Größe aufrichtet und das Leder seines Mantels ruhig um seine Beine schwingt. Seufz.  
»Hast du meine Nachricht gelesen?«, fragt er gelassen, zupft seine Ärmel zurecht und hebt den Kopf um mich fragend anzublicken.  
»Ja«, sage ich kleinlaut und will nach unten sehen und mit den Füßen scharren.  
»Du solltest doch keinen Blödsinn machen«, weißt er mich auf den Inhalt der Notiz hin.  
»Entschuldigung«, ist alles, was mir dazu einfällt und Loki beginnt nun doch zu schmunzeln.  
Neben mir klickt ein Mobiltelefon und ich wende den Blick. Darcy steht mit offenem Mund neben mir und fotografiert Loki.  
»Darcy«, sage ich ruhig und sie dreht den Kopf langsam in meine Richtung, wendet den Blick jedoch nicht von Loki ab. »Mach den Mund zu, sonst kommen die Fliegen rein.«  
Sie gehorcht, dann macht sie noch ein Foto und Lokis Augenbraue schießt in die Höhe.  
»Das kommt auf Facebook«, höre ich sie sagen.  
Ich seufze erneut, sehe zu Loki und spüre ein Flattern in der Magengegend, als er mir zuzwinkert.

~

Ich döse vor mich hin, befinde mich irgendwo in der herrliche Welt direkt zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein, spüre Lokis Herzschlag an meiner Wange und vernehme seine leise Stimme, die mit mir spricht, während er mich in seinen Armen hält und meinen Nacken streichelt.  
»Deine Mutter hat mich heute angerufen.«  
Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden bis ich das Gesagte realisiere, doch schließlich bin ich wieder hellwach und mein Oberkörper schießt nach oben. Beklommen sehe ich Loki an, der weiterhin der nächtlichen Fernsehserie folgt und erst zu mir schaut, als die Verfolgungsjagd im Fernsehen ein jähes Ende an einem Brückenpfeiler findet.  
Vermutlich mache ich einen ziemlich verstörten Eindruck, denn Loki sieht mich relativ alarmiert an und fragt:  
»Ist alles in Ordnung?«  
»Tut mir leid«, entschuldige ich mich sogleich für ein mir nahe stehendes Familienmitglied. »Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie das lieber lassen soll.«  
Loki lächelt verstehend, legt einen Arm um mich und zieht mich zurück in meine Ausgangsposition an seinen Körper. Einigermaßen beruhigt bette ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust und blicke auf den Fernseher, jedoch ohne das Gesehene wirklich wahrzunehmen.  
»Mach dir keine Gedanken«, sagt er und streicht mir das Haar aus der Stirn. »Es war sehr... amüsant.«  
Ich verziehe leidend das Gesicht. Ja, das kann ich mir allerdings vorstellen.  
»Will ich wissen, was ihr Anliegen war?«, frage ich und meine Finger wandern spielerisch über Lokis Bauch.  
Er lacht leise und mein Kopf hebt und senkt sich im selben Rhythmus.  
»Das bezweifle ich«, lässt er mich kurz und knapp wissen.  
Seine Finger wandern meine Wirbelsäule hinab und ich schaudere. Meine Hand findet Lokis und sie verhaken sich ineinander. Ich spüre seine Lippen an meiner Stirn und hebe den Blick.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, liegt es nun an mir zu fragen, da ich seinen Ausdruck nicht deuten kann.  
Loki nickt, legt seine Finger unter mein Kinn und mustert mich. Ich warte darauf, dass er mich küsst, aber er tut es nicht und ich runzele die Stirn. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.  
»Ich habe heute meinen Sohn gesehen«, rückt er endlich mit der Sprache raus.  
Oha.  
Ich nicke dennoch verstehend und bin froh, dass ich mir den Namen der Weltenschlange endlich merken konnte.  
»Jormungand.«  
»Nein, Fenrir.« Meine Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe, während meine Synapsen versuchen, diese Information zu verarbeiten. »Zumindest war ich der Meinung, dass er es ist. Aber es war wieder eine... Täuschung.«  
Ich sehe Loki an, als würde er von Einhörnern reden, während er die Konturen meines Gesichts mit seinen Fingerspitzen nachzieht und mein Haar glatt streicht. Ich blinzele, als mir bewusst wird, dass er sich nicht mehr zu dem Thema äußern wird. Mein Blick huscht immer wieder zu seinen Lippen, die ich unbedingt küssen will, aber eine Frage brennt mir auf der Zunge.  
»Wie viel Kinder hast du eigentlich?«  
Lokis trauriger Blick erhellt sich, als er mich amüsiert mustert, jedoch unterbricht ihn ein nervtötendes Piepen, noch ehe er mir antworten kann.  
»Ich muss los«, sagt er stattdessen und ich richte mich auf, sodass Loki sich erheben kann. Blöder Pieper. Gerade wo es spannend wird.  
»Okay«, sage ich nur und greife nach der Fernbedienung. «Ich warte hier auf dich.«  
»Um ehrlich zu sein«, beginnt er, greift nach meinen Händen und zieht mich auf die Beine, »wäre es mir lieber, wenn du mit mir kommst. Es sei denn, du hast wichtige Dinge zu erledigen.«  
»Ich könnte mir zum zehnten mal die erste Staffel 'Pushing Daisies' anschauen«, sage ich und finde das gar keine so schlechte Idee.  
»Du und dein Kuchenbäcker«, zieht Loki mich ein wenig auf und ich nicke nur bestätigend. »Also?«  
Ich wäge Für und Wider ab, doch noch ehe ich eine geistige Liste beginnen kann, nicke ich bereits und wir sind mit einem »Phlump« verschwunden.  
»Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn, Rudolf!«, höre ich sogleich darauf eine Männerstimme, die ich sofort Stark zuordne. Irgendwo scheppert etwas klirrend zu Boden und ich bemerke, dass wir uns am Besprechungstisch im Helicarrier befinden. Loki macht ein selbstgefälliges Gesicht, als Tony auf uns zu stapft, die kläglichen Reste einer kaputten Kaffeetasse in der Hand. »Wie oft muss ich dich noch bitte, das nicht zu tun? Hey, Riley!«  
Verunsichert starre ich auf Starks ausgestreckte Faust, doch schließlich begreife ich, dass es eine Begrüßung sein soll. Schnell hebe ich den Arm, um meine Faust gegen seine zu drücken. Dabei spüre ich, dass Lokis Hand an meinem Rücken mich noch fester packt.  
»Bis du aufhörst mir nächtliche Textnachrichten zu senden«, antwortet Loki auf Tonys Frage und dieser muss lachen.  
»Also nie. Riley, setz dich doch.«  
Ich sehe, dass er einen Stuhl zur Seite zieht und mir diesen anbietet. Lokis Arm rutscht einverstanden von meinem Rücken und ich nehme das Angebot dankend an.  
Ich nicke Dr. Banner zu, der mir gegenüber sitzt und er erwidert dies stumm lächelnd. Netter Kerl.  
Ich kriege einen kleinen Schreck, als ich beobachte, wie Tony Loki in den Oberarm boxt. Loki lässt dies gelassen über sich ergehen und revanchiert sich mit gleicher Geste. Tony schreit auf, als dabei ein magischer Stromschlag durch seinen Arm fließt und Loki zufrieden grinst. Dann lachen beide.  
Noch vor wenigen Monaten wäre diese Konstellation undenkbar gewesen.  
Jetzt sind es zwei Milliardäre unter sich, denke ich mir und würde es echt witzig finden, wenn Starks Freundin auch rote Haare hätte. Hat er eine Partnerin? Wen muss ich fragen, um das herauszufinden? Erfährt man so etwas über die Medien? Die Klatschpresse? Wo sind die Illustrierten meiner Mutter, wenn ich sie einmal brauche? Ist es von Belang? Nein. Aber ich will es trotzdem wissen!  
»Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, Laufeyson«, höre ich Furys durchdringende Stimme und ziehe automatisch den Kopf ein wenig mehr zwischen die Schultern zurück. Ein Blick zur Seite sagt mir, dass der autoritäre Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. die Brücke betritt und dass sein durchdringender Blick kurz auf mir ruhen bleibt, bevor er sich verärgert an Loki wendet. »Das hier ist kein Ort für Zivilisten.« Fury blickt erneut zu mir und hebt abwehrend eine Hand. »Nichts gegen Sie, Miss Parker.«  
»Schon okay«, höre ich mich sagen, winke gelassen ab und male mit dem Finger undefinierbare Figuren auf die glatte Tischplatte.  
Loki lehnt sich lässig gegen das Geländer, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und überkreuzt die Beine.  
»Sehen Sie es als Bedingung für unsere Zusammenarbeit, dass Miss Parker dahin geht wo ich hingehe.«  
Mir gefällt, wie er meinen Namen ausspricht, aber ich versuche es zu ignorieren, da die Situation irgendeinen ernsten Hintergrund zu haben scheint, den ich noch nicht ganz begreife. Hätte ich vielleicht doch zu Hause bleiben sollen?  
Fury beißt verbissen die Zähne aufeinander und stößt letztendlich resignierend die Luft aus. Ich sehe, dass Starks Hand zur selben Zeit in die Höhe schießt.  
»Dafür«, ruft er lautstark und tritt dabei näher an mich heran, was mich nur noch mehr verwirrt.  
»Ebenso«, sagt Dr. Banner mit beruhigender Stimme und mein Blick huscht zu ihm.  
»Wenn es wirklich jemand auf unseren Ziegenpeter und sein Umfeld abgesehen hat«, lenkt Tony die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden wieder auf sich, »ist Rotkäppchen nirgendwo so sicher, wie beim bösen Wolf.«  
Der Vergleich hinkt, denke ich mir, aber dann manifestiert sich recht schnell ein ganz anderer Gedanke:  
Hä? Wer ist in Gefahr?  
Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass ich irgendetwas ganz Entscheidendes nicht mitbekommen habe und wehre mich deswegen nicht, als Tony mir durch die Haare wuselt und Lokis Blick Blitze in unsere Richtung wirft. Thor wäre stolz.  
»Das werde ich noch bereuen«, nuschelt Fury nur und reibt sich die Stirn. Danach sieht er auf die Uhr und schreit Befehle an die Kommandanten des Helicarriers.  
Ich bekomme nur noch die Hälfte mit, denn plötzlich kommt in alle Anwesenden Bewegung. Dr. Banner und Tony verlassen wie auf Kommando die Brücke durch den Hauptzugang und Loki tritt neben mich. Er hält mir Hilfe anbietend seine Hand entgegen. Ich sehe von seiner Hand zu seinem Gesicht und erkenne darin die selbe Sorge, die ich gerade empfinde.  
»Ist irgendjemand in Gefahr?«, frage ich.  
Loki lässt seine Hand langsam sinken und genauso stetig sinkt meine Hoffnung, dass dem nicht so ist.

~ Ende des 7. Kapitels ~

Hier bin ich wieder! Zurück aus London!  
Wie ihr euch vielleicht schon denken könnt... Jetzt kann ich glücklich sterben, denn ich habe Mr. Hiddleston erneut sehen dürfen. Live. 2 1/2 Stunden lang. Gott... was habe ich dafür auf mich genommen... aber es hat sich SOWAS von gelohnt! *________*  
Es. War. Fantastisch.  
Tom war fantastisch!  
Der Cast war fantastisch!  
Die Inszenierung von »Coriolanus« ist fantastisch und unser mehrmaliger Blickkontakt (!!!) war oberfantastisch! *dies*  
Aber ich will nicht zu viel verraten... vielleicht haben einige von euch noch das große Vergnügen bei der Live-Übertragung am 30. Januar dabei zu sein! Wenn dem so ist: Bringt starke Nerven mit und denkt an meine Wort! Und bis dahin: Viel Spaß mit Loki und Riley =)


	8. Stehend sterben

¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨

Ich betrete den Laderaum eines Shuttles, welches im Helicarrier stationiert ist, und sofort schiebt Fury sich vor mich, versperrt mir den Weg und sieht mich eingehend an. Er macht wir ein wenig Angst.  
»Stehen Sie bitte nicht im Weg«, richtet der Direktor das Wort an mich, wobei sein verbliebenes Auge gefährlich zuckt.  
Ich will gerade einverstanden nicken, als ich Lokis sanfte Berührung an meinem Rücken spüre und kommentarlos weiter geschoben werde. Ich kann die Anspannung, die in der Luft liegt fast knistern hören.  
Loki führt mich stumm an einen dieser futuristisch aussehenden Sitze, direkt hinter denen der Piloten. Ich nehme Platz und sehe mich im Laderaum des Shuttles um. Dr. Banner, Hawkeye und Black Widow haben bereits ihre Startposition in den Sitzen eingenommen und beäugen mich mehr oder minder interessiert. Fury tauscht sich mit dem Cap aus, Tony verschwindet gerade, um sich in seine Rüstung zu werfen und am Heck taucht Agent Hill in ihrem engen blauen Kampfanzug auf, um der Party ebenfalls beizuwohnen. Ich versuche gerade evaluieren, welche Kleidergröße die junge Stellvertreterin von Fury wohl hat, und ob mir so ein Fummel auch stehen würde, als Loki dazu übergeht, die schweren Kreuzgurte vor meinem Körper zu schließen und ihren Sitz nochmals überprüft. Ich beobachte, wie seine schlanken Hände erst an den Schnallen und dann nochmals an den Gurten ziehen. Nach vollbrachter Arbeit geht er vor mir in die Hocke und nimmt mein Gesicht in seine Hände.  
»Ganz gleich, was passiert«, beginnt er und unterstreicht die Bedeutung seiner Worte, indem er mich eingehend ansieht. »Du wirst dich nicht von der Stelle bewegen.«  
Ich nicke eifrig und bin mit seiner Forderung absolut einverstanden.  
»Ich bleibe sitzen«, verspreche ich und Loki zieht sich zufrieden zurück.  
Er begibt sich, jetzt da alle sitzen, zu dem einzigen Sitz der noch frei ist und nimmt neben Fury Platz.  
Mein Kopf huscht herum und ich fange Romanovs Blick auf, die mich abschätzend betrachtet, die Lippen schürzt und schließlich wegsieht.  
Pff, denke ich. Blöde, unecht rothaarige Kuh.  
Niemand redet mit mir und ich bin froh darüber.  
Schließlich schließt sich die Ladeluke und das Shuttle startet die Triebwerke. Meine Hände krallen sich in die Gurte, als beim Start ein Vielfaches meines Körpergewichts auf mich einwirkt und das Shuttle davon schießt. Ich weiß nicht, wo unser Ziel liegt, will auch nicht danach fragen, und bemerke nur, dass er Horizont sich hell färbt, als wir den Helicarrier verlassen.

~

Irgendwie... habe ich mir diese Superhelden-Nummer spannender vorgestellt. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit geschieht nichts, außer der Monotonie eines langen Fluges, verbunden mit hin und wieder eingeworfenen Funksprüchen der beiden Piloten.  
Ich wundere mich, wieso wir diese lange Reise unternehmen, wenn Loki uns doch alle überallhin beamen kann, sage jedoch weiterhin nichts und existiere still vor mich hin.  
Fury brieft jeden Einzelnen, gerade als ich mir ein Herz fasse und Dr. Banner in ein Gespräch verwickeln will. Ich habe mir auch ein super Thema überlegt: das Wetter.  
Die Piloten leiten einen Sinkflug ein und ich werde plötzlich nervös. Scheinbar haben wir gleich unser Ziel erreicht.  
»Machen Sie sich bereit«, ruft Fury über den Lärm der Maschinen hinweg und beginnt sich abzuschnallen. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, es ihm gleichtun zu wollen, denn ich habe es Loki versprochen. Auch Captain America erhebt sich bereits und erteilt Anweisungen.  
»Clint, du kommst mit mir. Natasha, du und Bruce übernehmt-«  
Ich werde nie erfahren, was Black Widow und der Hulk übernehmen sollten, denn alle Raketenabwehrsysteme schrillen in diesem Moment los und schneiden dem Cap das Wort ab.  
»Feindkontakt!«, schreit einer der Piloten noch, dann sehe ich etwas auf uns zurasen.  
Bedrohlich, groß, leuchtend und definitiv tödlich.  
Ein Schrei bleibt mir in der Kehle stecken, als ein rot-gelber Blitz das Geschoss ablenkt und das Shuttle lediglich eine abgedämpfte Explosion zu spüren bekommt. Wir werden trotzdem hart durchgeschüttelt und das Shuttle gerät ins Trudeln.  
»Wir gehen runter!«, ruft irgendjemand.  
Ich kann die Stimme gerade nicht zuordnen, da ich die Augen zusammen kneife und zu sehr damit beschäftigt bin, mich nicht zu übergeben.  
»Vorsicht!«, ruft wieder jemand panisch, dann wird der Flug abrupt gebremst und das Shuttle schliddert und poltert noch mehrere hundert Meter über sandige Wüstenlandschaft, bevor er es in einer Düne endgültig zum Liegen kommt.  
Vom Absturz fix und fertig, hänge ich in meinem Gurt. Wieso bin ich gleich noch einmal mitgekommen?  
Ich hebe den Blick, treffe Lokis, der mich stumm an unsere Vereinbarung erinnert und gleich darauf in einem »Phlump« verschwindet.  
»Ist jemand verletzt?«, will Fury wissen, was mehrstimmig verneint wird.  
»Los, los, los!«, brüllt der Cap daraufhin, kaum nachdem sich die Ladeluke am Heck geöffnet hat.  
Die Avengers, einschließlich Hill und Fury, springen aus dem Shuttle und verschwinden in blendend heller Wüstensonne.  
Mein Herz rast, als in der näheren Umgebung weitere Explosionen die Luft zerreißen und Lichtblitze den klaren Himmel durchzucken. Sandregen rieselt auf das abgestürzte Shuttle hernieder und als etwas Großes und Schweres gegen das Shuttle geworfen wird, sodass dieses sich ächzend zur Seite neigt, schreie ich auf.  
Nur nicht hysterisch werden, sage ich mir.  
»Ich bleibe sitzen, ich bleibe sitzen, ich bleibe sitzen«, sage ich immer wieder wie ein Mantra vor mich hin, während meine Augen wie wild hin und her huschen.  
Das Bersten von Sicherheitsglas lässt mich in Richtung der Piloten blicken, die noch auf ihren Plätzen sitzen und wild auf den Anzeigetafeln herum tippen.  
»Ach du-«, kann ich noch sagen, dann werden beide durch den Einsatz irgendeiner Strahlenkanone einen Kopf kürzer gemacht.  
Ich kann nicht einmal mehr schreien, als der, im zerstörten Cockpitfenster, auftauchende Chitauri-Krieger in meine Richtung sieht.  
»Ich verschwinde«, beginne ich ein neues Mantra und fingere bereits an meinem Gurt herum. »Ich verschwinde, ich verschwinde!«  
Die letzten Worte sind nur noch ein hysterisches Kreischen, dann habe ich mich vom Sitz befreit und laufe, wild mit den Armen wedelnd, zur offenen Ladeluke. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter verrät mir, dass der Chitauri sich gerade durch das zerborstene Fenster quält und die Verfolgung aufnimmt.   
Okay, denke ich. Im Fernsehen sind diese Viecher schon gruselig, aber das hier ist einfach nur... grotesk. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich diese Superhelden-Sache noch vor wenigen Minuten als unspannend bezeichnet habe. Das ist jetzt fast schon ein wenig zu viel des Guten.  
Ich springe ins Freie, lande im weichen Wüstensand, wo meine Beine unter mir nachgeben und ich zur Seite rolle. Die Helligkeit brennt in meinen Augen und ich muss kurz blinzeln, bevor ich etwas erkennen kann, außer unklare Umrisse. Dann ertönt hinter mir ein durchdringendes Kreischen und ich springe auf die Beine, stolpere los und bahne mir einen Weg durch ein Katastrophenszenario. Wohin ich auch sehe, strömen Chitauri-Krieger herbei, kämpfen die Avengers unerbittlich gegen die Kreaturen an, zerreißen weitere Explosionen die Luft. Irgendetwas saust knapp an mir vorbei und ich bemerke erst, dass es einer von Clints Pfeilen war, als dieser sich in das Auge meines Verfolgers bohrt und der Chitauri hinter mir zu Boden geht.  
Ich haste weiter, vorbei an toten Chitauri-Kriegern, in die Landschaft gesprengten Kratern und umgestürzten Kakteen. Ich halte meinen Kopf gesenkt, dicht zwischen die Schultern gezogen und kreische mädchenhaft, als ich wie ein Hase durch die Dünen hopse. Ich werfe mich hinter einen Schutz bietenden Sandberg, gerade als der Hulk mit bloßen Händen zwei außerirdische Kreaturen zermalmt und achtlos neben mich wirft. Ich starre noch entsetzt auf die leblosen Körper, als ein Vibrieren in meiner Gesäßtasche meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit fordert. Ich krame das Telefon hervor, schimpfe über diesen neumodischen Touchscreen und nehme des Telefongespräch an. Vielleicht ist es meine Mom. Dann kann ich ihr vor diesem apokalyptischen Hintergrund noch einmal sagen, dass ich sie liebe, ganz egal, ob sie nun verrückt ist oder nicht.  
»Ja?«, brülle ich und kann mein eigenes Wort kaum verstehen, als Iron Man im Tiefflug über mich hinweg saust.  
»Ich bin jetzt in San Francisco. Das heißt, wir sind jetzt in San Francisco. Wo bist du? Wir warten schon über eine Stunde.«  
Nick! Ich hatte versprochen, ihn und Bob abzuholen. War das etwa schon heute?  
»Es ist gerade eher ungünstig«, rufe ich, während ein gefallener Chitauri Krieger, von einem monströsen Eiszapfen durchbohrt, über den Rand der Düne stolpert.  
»Was ist denn das für ein Lärm bei dir?«, fragt Nick unbeirrt weiter und ich springe kreischend auf die Beine, als ein Chitauri direkt vor mir aus dem Sand auftaucht. Hallo?!?! Aus dem Sand!!!  
»Ich rufe dich zurüüüüüück!«   
Hoffe ich.  
Ich kullere total ungalant den Hang hinunter, als sich der Chitauri nähert. Seine eindeutigen Bewegungen verdeutlichen, dass er mir gleich das Licht ausknipsen will.  
Mit einem Mal wirft Hill sich vor mich, lädt in einer fließenden Bewegung, wie in so einem Action-Streifen, ihre Waffe nach und ballert dem Fiesling die Cyborg-Schädeldecke weg.  
»Was geht hier vor?«, will ich von ihr wissen und muss über den Kampflärm hinweg schreien.  
»Das sollten Sie Loki fragen«, antwortet sie mir knapp und feuert ein paar Schüsse über den Dünenrand. »Vorsicht!«   
Hill springt zu mir und drückt meinen Kopf nach unten, sodass ich Sand schlucke, als ein Lichtblitz über uns hinweg schießt und hinter uns, ohne Schaden anzurichten, roten Wüstensand zersprengt.  
Hill ist bereits wieder auf den Beinen, als ich hustend den Kopf hebe und einen Zweikampf zwischen ihr und einem Chitauri beobachte. Meine Augen kommen kaum hinterher und ich bin mir sicher, dass Hill eine Ausbildung bei Mister Miyagi abgeschlossen haben muss, als sie den Krieger mit einer Kombination aus Handschlägen und Fußtritten zurück drängt. Unvermittelt, schießt die gepanzerte Faust des Chitauri nach vorn, durchbricht Hills Deckung und landet einen sauberen Schlag in Hills hübschen Gesicht. Ich höre ein Knacken, das mir durch Mark und Bein geht, und sehe, wie Hill leblos zusammen sackt und die Düne hinunter rollt.  
»Hill!«, rufe ich und haste hinter ihr her, werfe mich über sie und rüttele an ihren Schultern, während Blut aus ihrer Nase sprudelt.  
Ein Kreischen lässt mich herum fahren.   
»Scheiße«, hauche ich nur, als der Krieger sich über uns aufbaut und zum Schlag ausholt.  
Ich schließe die Augen, warte auf das Ende und bin überrascht, als es nicht kommt, sondern ein Repulsorstrahl von Iron Man das Wesen ins Jenseits befördert. Erleichtert aufatmend, öffne ich die Augen, nur um zu sehen, dass eine Granate des Feindes unweit von uns im Sand landet.   
»Och nee«, sage ich noch und mein Körper läutet gleich eine echte Nervenkrise ein.  
Phlump.  
Keine Sekunde später ist Loki schützend über mir, drückt mich mit seinem Körpergewicht nach unten und hält meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust gedrückt. Ich spüre das Knistern einer Magiebarriere, die uns abschottet, als die Granate ohne Schaden anzurichten explodiert.  
Ich hebe den Blick und sehe in Lokis gehetztes Gesicht.   
»Ich konnte nicht sitzen bleiben«, fühle ich mich genötigt zu sagen, als Lokis grüne Augen ängstlich über mein Gesicht huschen. »Ich wollte wirklich, aber dann kam dieser Chitauri mit seinem krassen Energiestrahlkanonendingens und hat die beiden Piloten ins Jenseits befördert.«  
Okay, ich plappere.  
Loki scheint dies auch zu bemerken, denn er runzelt die Stirn, als er mein Handgelenk packt und mich mit sich in eine aufrechte Position zieht.  
»Es tut mir leid«, sagt er, als feindliche Geschosse von seiner, immer noch bestehenden, Schutzbarriere abprallen und diese kurz grün aufflackern lassen. »Ich hätte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen dürfen. Es war ein Fehler, anzunehmen, dass es sicher wäre, wenn du bei mir bleibst.«  
»Nichts passiert«, sage ich schnell und füge ein gedankliches »mir zumindest« hinzu, als ich an die bewusstlose Hill zu unseren Füßen denke.  
Phlump.  
Ich blinzele, sehe mich um und staune, dass wir uns wieder auf der Insel im Ari-Atoll befinden.  
»Warte hier«, sagt Loki und tritt einen Schritt zurück, um sich wieder in die Wüste beamen zu können.  
»Halt, warte!«, rufe ich entsetzt und kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er auf ein Schlachtfeld zurückkehrt und mich hier allein lässt. »Lass mich hier nicht allein!«  
»Du bist nicht allein«, meint Loki nur und deutet mit dem Kinn auf Hill, die reglos am islamischen Strand liegt.  
»Ich hasse dich«, sage ich emotionslos und ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Loki gestattet sich ein schiefes Grinsen, tritt wieder an mich heran und kommt meinem Gesicht so nah, dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen fast berühren.  
»Nein, tust du nicht«, flüstert er, beugt sich vor und keine Sekunde, nachdem er einen leichten Kuss auf meine Lippen drückt, ist er verschwunden.  
Okay, ich hasse ihn nicht.

~

Ich stehe barfuß am Strand und langweile mich. Schon wieder.   
Die Wellen schwappen um meine Füße und graben mich immer tiefer in den weichen Sand der Insel. Ich werfe einen Blick zurück über meine Schulter. Hill dämmert immer noch in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit vor sich hin.   
In einer großen Kraftanstrengung habe ich sie an den Stamm einer Schatten spendenden Palme gezerrt und gehofft, dass sie bald aufwacht. Aber das ist jetzt auch schon wieder eine Stunde her.   
Seufzend wende ich den Blick wieder ab und lasse ihn über das weite Meer schweifen. Plötzlich bekomme ich Fernweh. Ich will Urlaub. Keinen Roadtrip durch die USA. Einfach mal ganz weit weg. Eine Weltreise oder so.  
Selig lächelnd, male ich mir gerade die Route aus, als mich ein komisches Gefühl dazu bringt, mich umzudrehen.  
»Loki«, sage ich erleichtert, als ich sein Angesicht auf halbem Weg zur Palmenformation ausmache.  
Ich laufe auf ihn zu, werde jedoch gleich wieder langsamer und halte schließlich ganz an, als ich etwas bemerke. Irgendetwas ist seltsam. Seine Augen...  
»Warum kann die Raupe sprechen?«, höre ich mich fragen, während ein ganz mieses Gefühl droht, mir die Kehle zuzuschnüren.   
Loki kneift völlig untypisch die Augen zusammen. Diese Geste sieht irgendwie falsch an ihm aus.  
»Wie bitte?«, fragt er und mein ungutes Gefühl wird zu etwas ganz Anderem.  
»Ich will wissen, warum die Raupe sprechen kann«, wiederhole ich und gehe langsam und, wie ich hoffe, unauffällig rückwärts.  
»Riley, dafür habe ich jetzt echt keinen Nerv.«  
Er tritt näher.  
Meine Augen werden feucht, als Panik in mir aufsteigt. Ich weiß bereits, dass das nicht Loki ist, aber ich wiederhole meine Frage trotzdem noch einmal. Leise, stockend, tränenerstickt.  
»Warum kann die Raupe sprechen?«  
Genervt wirft Lokis Abbild die Hände in die Höhe.  
»Die Raupe kann nicht-«, beginnt er schreiend, dann zerfällt er zu Staub und gibt den Blick auf einen weiteren Loki frei, der mit vor Magie glühenden Händen vor mir steht.  
»Weil sie Stimmbänder hat«, sagt er bestimmt und ich laufe bereits los.  
Loki verschwindet in einem »Phlump«, nur um im nächsten Augenblick wieder direkt vor mir aufzutauchen. Ich pralle hart gegen seine Brust, als mein Lauf abrupt gestoppt wird, aber das ist mir egal. Ich spüre, wie seine Arme meinen Körper umschlingen und mich an ihn drücken. Ich kann kaum atmen, doch auch das ist mir egal.   
»Was geht hier vor?«, frage ich und führe somit Hills Ratschlag aus.   
Loki küsst mein Haar, lockert seine Umarmung und greift nach meinem Handgelenk.  
»Die Chitauri«, beginnt er und schiebt einen Finger zwischen meine Haut und dem Armband mit Ortungszauber. »Sie sind hier um Rache auszuüben. An mir, der Erde, und denen, die mir etwas bedeuten.«   
Ein kurzer Ruck seiner Hand zerreißt das Armband. Die filigrane Kette mit dem kleinen Anhänger fällt nutzlos in den Sand.   
»Weil du die Erde nicht versklavt hast?«  
»Weil das Universum nicht ihnen gehört.«  
Die sind aber ganz schön nachtragend.  
»Habt ihr denen ordentlich den Hintern versohlt?«  
»Es war nur ein kleines Schiff. Wir konnten das Portal schließen, doch ich fürchte, dass sich bald ein neues auftun wird.«  
»Oh man«, nörgele ich. »Können die damit nicht noch ein paar hundert Jahre warten?«   
Dann ist mir echt alles egal.  
Loki lächelt gnädig, dann teilt er mir mit, dass es sicherer ist, auf den Helicarrier zurückzukehren.  
Phlump.  
Ich stolpere leicht rückwärts, als sich fester Boden unter meinen Füßen materialisiert. Loki packt mich noch fester und entschuldigt sich, dass er mich noch einmal verlassen muss.   
»Was ist mit Hill?«, will ich wissen.  
»Lassen wir sie noch etwas schmoren«, sagt Loki verschwörerisch und ein fieses Funkeln tritt in seine Augen.   
Ich stimme nickend zu, warte bis er erneut verschwindet und gehe zu dem Geländer, um mir einen Überblick über das Geschehen auf der Brücke zu verschaffen. Scheint alles normal. Sogar der Typ mit dem Ballerspiel ist wieder da.  
Mit einem Mal läuft mir ein Schauder über den Rücken. Mich fröstelt und ich reibe mir die Oberarme.  
»Hab ich dich«, dröhnt unverhofft eine Stimme dicht hinter mir und ich wirbele, auf alles gefasst, herum... und erstarre.   
Das... Dadadadadas ist...  
»Eisriese!«, ruft jemand und nimmt mir damit die Worte aus dem Mund.  
Die enorme Hand des gigantischen Wesen schießt nach vorn und packt mich am Hals. Ich werde von den Füßen gerissen und eine eisige Kälte ergreift von mir Besitz. Meine Augen treten ängstlich aus ihren Höhlen, während ich wild um mich strampele und versuche, den eisigen Griff des Riesen zu lösen.  
Ich höre noch, wie Alarmsirenen durch den Helicarrier hallen, Stimmen laut werden, der Eisriese gehässig lacht, dann durchzuckt ein schrecklicher Schmerz meinen Körper und alles wird dunkel.

~ 

Ich erwache und schnappe hustend nach Luft. Mein Hals schmerzt und eine Kälte hat von meinem Körper Besitz ergriffen, die mich ohne Unterlass zittern lässt. Ich bin immer noch barfuß, ziehe meine Beine unter meinen Körper, erhebe mich und sehe mich in einer... Eishöhle um. Glänzendes, kaltes Eis. Überall. An Decken und Wänden. Ein Ausgang führt aus der kleinen Höhle, führt durch weitere Gänge und verläuft sich im Was-weiß-ich-wo.  
Hat man mich etwa schon wieder entführt? Das wird allmählich zur Gewohnheit.  
Allen Mut zusammen nehmend, setze ich mich in Bewegung und versuche einen Ausweg aus dieser Höhle zu finden. Vorsichtig luge ich um jede Ecke, die ich passiere. Beißender Wind weht durch die Gänge und ich habe keine Ahnung, was mich hinter der nächsten Kreuzung erwartet. Die Luft wird noch kälter, als der Gang leicht ansteigt. Ich beginne zu keuchen, zwinge mich weiter zu gehen und erreiche schließlich eine... in einen Gletscher geschlagene Nische im arktischen Eismeer?  
Viele hundert Fuß unter mir tobt das Meer, Schollen treiben im Wind und Wellen brechen an der massiven Gletscherwand.  
»Ich werde erfrieren«, wimmere ich vor mich hin und mein Atem steigt in weißen Wolken in die klare Luft empor. Eifrig reibe ich meine Hände aneinander, um erste Erfrierungen zu verhindern. »Ich werde jämmerlich erfrieren!«  
Ich greife an mein Handgelenk, dahin, wo das Armband mit Lokis Ortungszauber immer hängt, und fluche. Scheiße. Das ist jetzt echt mies.  
Ich beiße mir auf die rauen Lippen und beschließe, wieder in die künstlich angelegte Höhle zu gehen. Vielleicht gibt es ja noch einen anderen Ausgang. Vielleicht treffe ich auch einen Eisbär, der netterweise so freundlich ist und mich in Stücke reißt. Dann findet das ganze Dilemma hier wenigstens bald ein Ende.  
Ein Eisriese erscheint auf der Plattform, als ich mich wieder ins Innere des Gletschers begeben will. Ich stolpere zurück, als ich seiner gewahr werde. Er ist so groß, dass er sich bücken muss, um durch den kleinen Ausgang zu passen.   
Ich starre das Wesen unhöflich an. Es ist riesig, blauhäutig, muskulös und jagt mir eine Heidenangst ein.  
»Keine Sorge«, dröhnt seine tiefe, furchteinflößende Stimme von den Wänden wider. »Ich werde dir nichts tun. Noch nicht.«  
Und das soll mich beruhigen?  
Seine roten Augen bohren sich in mich und ich versuche krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken, dass Loki von so etwas abstammt.  
»Was willst du?«, wage ich mit kratziger Stimme zu fragen. Dabei schlagen meine Zähne klappernd aufeinander und ich ziehe die dünne Jacke, die ich trage, noch enger um meinen zitternden Körper.   
Der Eisriese verzieht den Mund zu einem grotesk wirkenden Grinsen, setzt sich langsam in Bewegung und läuft, in Gedanken versunken, zum Rand der Plattform, um seinen Blick über die Weite der rauen See schweifen zu lassen.  
Ich bemühe mich, immer den maximal möglichen Abstand zu ihm zu halten und bemerke dabei, dass ich meine Füße kaum noch spüre. Wie viel Grad unter Null hier wohl herrschen? Aber eigentlich will ich es gar nicht wissen.  
»Mein Volk sagt, dass Loki Laufeysons Herz so kalt ist wie die Schneestürme in Jotunheim«, lärmt die Stimme des Joten zu mir herüber, obwohl er mit dem Rücken zu mir steht. »Viele behaupten sogar, dass er gar kein Herz besitzt.« Der Eisriese lässt eine dramatische Pause und wendet sich geruhsam an mich. »Das ist eine Lüge. Sein Herz ist verweichlicht. Und es schlägt für ein mickriges Menschlein.« Ich fühle mich angesprochen, hebe den Blick und sehe in diese irren blutroten Augen. »Er wird für sein Scheitern bestraft werden. Die Chitauri werden ihre Armeen schicken und dieser Planet wird unter meiner Herrschaft in eine neue Ära geführt.«  
Moment, Moment, Moment! Zu viel Input. Die Chitauri und die Eisriesen stecken unter einer Decke? Ein Krieg zwischen den Welten? Schon wieder?!?   
Ich würde jetzt liebend gern in eine Papiertüte atmen, denn mein Körper gibt sich bereits einer weiteren Nervenkrise hin, als ein charakteristisches Geräusch mich hoffen lässt, dass ich den nächsten Sonnenuntergang doch noch erleben werde.   
Ich wende den Blick zur Seite, als Loki mit einem »Phlump« neben uns auftaucht und halte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig davon ab »Halleluja« zu rufen.  
»Byleist«, sagt er mit kalter Stimme und ein Schauder läuft mir über den Rücken.  
Böse lächelnd, wendet Byleist sich an Loki.  
»Hallo Bruder«, sagt er und ich wundere mich langsam ernsthaft über Lokis Familienverhältnisse. »Wie ich sehe, hast du meine Nachricht erhalten.«  
Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof, versuche kein Aufsehen zu erregen und gebe mir alle Mühe an etwas Neutrales zu denken. Weißes Pferd auf grüner Wiese, weißes Pferd auf grüner Wiese, weißes Pferd auf grüner... Mist, klappt nicht.   
Die Brüder umkreisen sich, wie Raubtiere vor einem Angriff. Kalter Wind pfeift über die Plattform, reißt an meinem Haar und lässt mich immer schlimmer bibbern.  
»Sprich«, fordert Loki letztlich, verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und sieht die so viel größere Gestalt des Eisriesen an. »Was willst du?«  
Byleist lächelt noch immer.  
»Wir konnten dich nicht finden«, erklärt er seelenruhig. »Deine Schutzzauber sind wirklich sehr zuverlässig. Und da wir noch eine kleine Rechnung zu begleichen haben, mussten wir irgendwie deine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.«  
Ich denke an die Trugbilder von Lokis Kindern, als die Blicke beider Brüder kurz zu mir huschen.  
»Sie ist ein Niemand«, erklärt Loki schnell und ich spüre einen Stich in der Brust, trotz des Offensichtlichen Versuchs, mich aus der Misere raus zu halten. »Ein Menschenweib, die für meine Pläne gut genug ist.«  
Ouch.  
Byleist nickt verstehend und wirkt nachdenklich.  
»Wirst du diese Pläne ruhen lassen und freiwillig mit mir gehen, Bruder?«  
Ich versuche in Lokis Gesicht zu lesen, als Byleist auf eine Antwort wartet, habe jedoch keinen Erfolg damit, denn keine Regung ist zu erkennen.  
Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er auf etwas wartet. Ist die Kavallerie unterwegs? Will er Zeit schinden? Wieso nietet er diese Frostbeule nicht einfach um und wir gehen nach Hause und sehen uns in Ruhe die neue Staffel von »How I Met Your Mother« an?  
Schließlich verzieht auch Lokis Gesicht sich zu einem Grinsen.  
»Ich kann es kaum erwarten.«  
Byleist wirkt zufrieden und als hätte er überhaupt keine andere Reaktion erwartet, dann sieht sein hässliches Gesicht nachdenklich zu mir.  
»Ein Niemand, sagst du«, wiederholt er Lokis Worte und reibt sich das spitze Kinn. »Dann kann ich sie ja töten.«  
All meine Alarmglocken schrillen, als Byleist sich unaufhaltsam auf mich zubewegt und seine enormen Hände zu Fäusten ballt. Jetzt aber mal halblang!  
»Nein!«, ruft Loki und tritt näher an seinen Bruder heran, als dieser ungehalten in der Bewegung inne hält. Ich atme erleichtert aus und warte auf das große »Badaboom«, welches gleich folgen wird und Byleist in die Atmosphäre schießt, als Loki seine Hand auf den Unterarm des Eisriesen legt und sich an ihm vorbei schiebt. »Das übernehme ich selbst.«  
Ich starre. Perplex. Mit offenem Mund. Läuft mir Sabber aus dem Mundwinkel? Habe ich etwas mit den Ohren? So fühlt es sich also an, wenn man den Verstand verliert.  
Byleist lässt Loki in einer theatralischen Geste den Vortritt und dieser kommt langsam auf mich zu. Er sieht mir in die Augen. Seine eigenen sind kalt und erbarmungslos.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Wenn das ein Trick ist, habe ich ihn nicht begriffen. Soll ich mich einfach auf den Boden werfen und das Beste hoffen?   
»Knie nieder«, sagt Loki und baut sich bedrohlich vor mir auf. Den Spruch habe ich doch schon einmal irgendwo gehört. »Ich sagte, KNIE NIEDER!«  
Ich zucke zusammen, als er mich anschreit und überlege ernsthaft, was dieses kleine Schauspiel für einen Sinn hat. Dennoch beschließe ich meine Rolle zu spielen, recke das Kinn nach vorn und sehe Loki herausfordernd an.  
»Ich will lieber stehend ster-«  
Schmerz explodiert auf meiner Wange, als Loki mir mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlägt. Ich stolpere zur Seite und stoße mit der Stirn hart gegen die Eiswand. Sterne tanzen vor meinen Augen und etwas Heißes läuft mir ins Auge. Mein Blickfeld färbt sich rot.  
Byleists hämisches Lachen erfüllt meine Ohren, als ich gegen die Wand gelehnt nach oben sehe und Lokis unbarmherzigen Blick auf mir spüre.   
In diesem Moment kapiere ich, dass das hier überhaupt kein Versuch ist, mich zu retten. Ich sehe in Lokis Augen und begreife, dass ich jetzt sterben werde.  
In einem kläglichen Versuch, seiner Reichweite zu entkommen, werfe ich mich zur Seite und robbe über den Boden, werde jedoch gepackt, auf den Rücken gedreht und am Schlafittchen auf die Beine gerissen.  
Loki wirbelt mich herum und mir wird die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, als mein Rücken gegen eine Wand donnert. Seine schlanken Finger legen sich um meinen Hals, stemmen mich in die Höhe, sodass meine Füße hilflos über dem Boden zappeln.   
Ich habe Angst, verstehe die Welt nicht mehr und grabe meine Finger in Lokis Unterarme, während ich röchelnd nach Luft schnappe.  
Wieso tut er das? Ein Traum, das kann nur ein böser Traum sein.  
Lokis Körper presst sich gegen meinen und während ich überlege, ob ich ihm die Augen auskratzen soll, füllen sich meine Augen mit Tränen. Es ist zwecklos sich zu wehren. Ich bin zu schwach. Und außerdem... es ist Loki. Ich würde ihm nie absichtlich wehtun, selbst wenn ich dazu in der Lage wäre. Also gebe ich auf.  
Ich lasse von seinen Unterarmen ab und versuche Verständnis in meinen Blick zu legen. Ich will ihm sagen, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn es heute ein Ende findet.   
In seinem Gesicht spiegelt sich noch immer keine Regung. Er trägt eine Maske, die sich auch nicht ändert, als seine rechte Hand von mir ablässt und ein Dolch aus Eis darin erscheint.  
Ich beginne zu weinen, zittere – ob vor Kälte oder Angst, weiß ich nicht – und schließe die Augen, als Loki den Dolch, Schwung holend, in die Höhe reißt.  
Mein Schrei hallt gellend von den Wänden wider, als das Fleisch meiner linken Schulter zerrissen wird und eine eiserne Klinge an meinen Knochen vorbei schrammt.   
Ich reiße entsetzt die Augen auf und glaube ein kurzes Flackern in Lokis unergründlichen Augen zu sehen, als er von mir ablässt und ich entkräftet zu Boden rutsche.  
Ein Blick nach unten führt dazu, dass ich mich beinahe übergebe, als ich den Eisdolch aus meinem Körper ragen sehe. Blut sickert aus der Wunde hervor und tränkt meine Kleidung.   
»Bring es zu Ende«, höre ich Byleist sagen und Loki hält auf halbem Weg zu ihm inne, dreht sich langsam zurück zu mir.  
Ich schlucke, kämpfe mich auf wackelige Beine und bemühe mich um einen festen Stand.  
Lieber stehend sterben...  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schickt Loki dutzende der tödlichen Klingen in meine Richtung. Sie zischen durch die Luft und ich falle nach hinten, als mein Körper von der Salve getroffen wird. Ich knalle hart auf den kalten Boden, während sich mein eigenes Blut um mich ausbreitet. Mein Kopf kippt zur Seite und ich sehe, wie Byleist zufrieden eine Hand auf Lokis Schulter legt. Eine Sekunde später sind beide verschwunden und lassen mich sterbend zurück.  
Nun weine ich lautlos. Mein Körper ist taub und eine seltsame Ruhe hat von mir Besitz ergriffen. Sterben ist friedlich, leicht. Leben ist schwerer.

~ Ende des 8. Kapitels ~


	9. Botschaften

¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨

Dunkelheit.  
Eine alles einverleibende Schwärze.  
Und irgendwo in der Finsternis eine Stimme.  
»Riley Harleen Parker von der Erde«, höre ich jemanden mit leiser melodischer Stimme sagen und blicke mich um.  
Nicht weit entfernt hebt sich eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit ab.  
Eine Frau.  
Ein fließendes Gewand schmiegt sich um ihren zierlichen Körper und ich kneife die Augen zusammen, als sie näher tritt. Erschrocken strauchele ich ein paar Schritte zurück und stolpere durch die unwirkliche Finsternis, als ich in ihr Antlitz blicke.  
Glänzendes schwarzes Haar fällt ihr in leichten Locken über die Schultern, ein grünes Auge blitzt mich wissend an und ihre vollen Lippen sind zu einem sanften Lächeln erhoben. Und dennoch bin ich zutiefst entsetzt. Die eine Gesichtshälfte ist wunderschön, doch die andere ist abstoßend und grotesk. Verfaultes Fleisch hängt in Fetzen von blanken Knochen, die frei gelegten Zähne klacken leise aufeinander und die Ausdruckslosigkeit der leeren Augenhöhle lässt mich schaudern. Als die Frau weiter auf mich zukommt, sehe ich, dass ihre gesamte linke Körperhälfte... tot ist. Nur noch ein knochiges Skelett ist übrig geblieben.  
Ein Traum, beschließe ich sofort für mich. Das muss einfach ein schlimmer Traum sein.  
»Es freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen«, spricht sie weiter und ich reiße mich stark zusammen, um nicht laut los zu schreien.  
»Wer bist du?«, frage ich dennoch, denn das hier ist schließlich immer noch mein Traum und ich will endlich ein wenig Durchblick haben.  
»Mein Name ist Hel. Ich bin die Herrin der Unterwelt.«  
»Ich bin also tot«, schlussfolgere ich und Hel schenkt mir ein gütiges Lächeln ihrer lebenden Gesichtshälfte, während der andere Teil ausdruckslos und unheimlich bleibt.  
»Nein«, gesteht sie und ich frage mich, wieso sie mir eigentlich so verdammt bekannt vorkommt. »Du bist hier, weil ich eine Botschaft für dich habe.«  
Verwirrung macht sich breit und irgendwo in der Ferne höre ich, dass jemand meinen Namen ruft.  
»Eine Botschaft?«, wiederhole ich stupide und kann den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht losreißen.  
»Riley?«, höre ich eine Männerstimme fragen und blicke erschrocken in alle Richtungen, kann jedoch niemanden sehen. Was zum-?  
»Für meinen Vater«, fährt Hel unbeirrt fort und ich konzentriere mich wieder auf sie.  
Moment... Vater? Ihr dunkles Haar, die blasse Haut, das grüne Auge.  
»Loki«, schlussfolgere ich und bekomme arge Zweifel an der Tatsache, dass es sich hier tatsächlich um einen Traum handelt. Und wieso zum Kuckuck sind Lokis Kinder solche... Freaks?  
»Riley?«, ertönt erneut ein Ruf nach mir, doch ich ignoriere ihn diesmal gänzlich.  
»Sag meinem Vater, dass es an der Zeit ist.«  
Ich starre, perplex, versuche sogar, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zu ziehen, was mir kläglich misslingt. Das war's? Mehr nicht? Keine kryptischen Prophezeiungen oder Vorwarnungen über eine nahende Apokalypse? Es ist an der Zeit? Für was eigentlich? Bingo-Abend wie immer um sieben, oder wie? Kennen die hier nicht auch so etwas wie Canasta?  
»Okay«, sage ich einfach schlicht und in der Hoffnung, schnell wieder aus der Nummer hier raus zu kommen.  
»Lebe wohl, Riley Harleen Parker von der Erde. Ich wünsche dir, dass wir uns lange nicht wiedersehen.«  
Ach ja, macht es in meinem Kopf klick. Herrin der Unterwelt. Sterben und so.  
Ich will erwidern, dass ich mir das auch wünsche, jedoch hält mich ein lauter Schrei davon ab.  
»RILEY!«  
Mein Kopf fliegt zur Seite und ich reiße die Augen auf. Hel und die Dunkelheit sind verschwunden. Ich liege auf kaltem Boden und eine Eishöhle füllt mein Blickfeld aus. Dann kehrt die Erinnerung zurück und gleich darauf der Schmerz.  
»Au!«, stöhne ich leidend und drehe meinen Kopf zurück, wobei eine Hand automatisch an meine brennende Wange wandert.  
Tony thront in seinem Iron Man-Anzug über mir und mustert mein Gesicht. Das Visier seines Helms ist nach oben geklappt, sodass ich auch seines erkennen kann, welches einen leichten Anflug von Sorge zeigt. Glaube ich.  
»Die Ohrfeige tut mir leid«, sagt er entschuldigend, greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich in eine sitzende Position.  
Mein Blick huscht zu meiner linken Schulter. Dorthin, wo Lokis Dolch mich verletzt hat. Irgendetwas ist seltsam. Meine Jacke zeigt an der Stelle zwar ein blutiges Loch, doch eine schwere Verletzung fühlt sich irgendwie anders an.  
»Keine Sorge«, sagt Tony weiter. »Das ist nur ein Kratzer.«  
Meine Augen werden groß, als ich mich zurück erinnere. Die Angst die ich verspürt habe, die Enttäuschung. Mein Blick huscht nach unten und meine Hände tasten über meinen Körper, welches Stark verwundert beobachtet.  
So sehr ich auch suche, ich kann keine weitere Wunde finden, was ich absolut nicht verstehe. Die Klingen haben mich doch durchbohrt. Ich müsste tot sein.  
»Ich lebe noch«, flüstere ich leise und ernte nun einen echt besorgten Blick von Tony. »Ich lebe noch. Wieso lebe ich noch?« Dann begreife ich es und ziehe scharf die Luft ein. »Gott der Illusionen! Das war ein Trugbild! Eine Finte, um Byleist das zu geben, was er verlangt hat!«  
Ich kreische hochfrequent und umarme glückselig Tonys Rüstung. Gleichzeitig ärgere ich mich über meine eigene Dummheit. Wie konnte ich je glauben, dass Loki mir ernsthaft etwas antun würde. Gott, Riley!  
»Okay, Leute«, spricht Tony nun in ein Funkgerät in seinem Helm und ich erlöse ihn aus der Umarmung, die er aufgrund seines Anzuges eh nicht spüren kann. »Körperlich geht es ihr gut, aber ihr geistiger Zustand macht mir ein wenig Sorgen.«  
Ich sehe Stark böse an und gebe mein Bestes, dass mein Blick ihn dabei durchbohrt, scheitere jedoch, als mein Körper von einer heftigen Kältewelle unkontrolliert zu zittern beginnt. Eine warme Wolldecke wäre jetzt echt spitze. Und dicke Kuschelsocken. Und eine Wärmflasche.  
»Schmeiß' doch schon mal den Wasserkocher an, J.A.R.V.I.S.«, scheint Tony meine Gedanken zu lesen. »Wir sind im Nullkommanichts bei euch. Komm, Riley.«  
Seine gepanzerte Hand zieht mich auf die Beine. Keine Sekunde später hebt er mich in seine eisernen Arme, die Düsen an seinen Beinen springen an und wir entschwinden der eisigen Kälte.

~

Meine klammen Finger umfassen die herrlich warme Tasse und ich puste den aufsteigenden Dampf zur Seite, während die Avengers um mich herum heiß diskutieren.  
»Fassen wir noch einmal zusammen«, sagt Stark und ich nehme einen kräftigen Schluck aus meiner dritten Tasse Earl Grey. »Dieser Byleist will sich einfach so das Universum unter den Nagel reißen?«  
Hat er es immer noch nicht verstanden? Habe ich genuschelt, oder was?  
»Nein«, übernimmt Rogers das Wort. »Die Chitauri wollen das Universum. Byleist gibt sich mit der Erde zufrieden.«  
Ich nicke bestätigend, denke an die Minuten im ewigen Eis zurück und streife die dicke Wolldecke von meinen Schultern. Ich muss mal. Verdammter Tee.  
»Ach, na dann ist ja alles halb so wild.« Das ist Stark.  
Ich starre auf meine Füße, während die Diskussion über das weitere Vorgehen von mir abprallt. Tonys Lebensgefährtin, Pepper, war so nett und hat mich mit neuen Schuhen versorgt. Geht ja nicht an, dass ich hier im Stark Tower barfuß laufe, wo hier doch alles so neumodisch und schick ist.  
Ich sehe aus der Fensterfront, während Tony sich auf den Weg zur Bar macht und sich ein Getränk einschenkt, bei dem es sich mit Sicherheit nicht um Apfelsaft handelt.  
Weit unter uns strömen tausende Menschen durch die Straßen von New York und haben keine Ahnung, welche Bedrohung wieder auf uns alle zukommt. Ich muss seufzen.  
Tony stößt wieder zu uns, bleibt hinter mir stehen und eine Frage, die bereits eine Zeit lang in meinem Kopf herum schwirrt, drängt sich nun nach außen.  
»Wie habt ihr mich eigentlich gefunden?«, frage ich leise und lehne mich unauffällig in Tonys Richtung.   
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er mich verstanden hat, denn sein Blick bleibt auf Captain America haften, der gerade irgendwelche Einsatzprotokolle her betet. Als ich bereits denke, dass er mir nicht mehr antwortet, greift er, ohne hinzusehen, an den Kragen meiner Jacke und holt einen Peilsender hervor. Erst dann sieht er mich an.  
»Das hielt ich für eine gute Idee.«  
Ungläubig mustere ich das kleine Stück Technik, als J.A.R.V.I.S.' Stimme ertönt und den Direktor ankündigt. Gleich darauf gleitet eine Tür zur Seite und ein miesgelaunter Nick Fury kommt in den Raum gestürmt.  
»Wo ist der Eisriese?«, donnert er mit seiner dominanten Stimme direkt los, noch ehe er uns alle erreicht hat.  
»Fort«, ist das Einzige, was Cap dazu sagen kann und wirkt genauso entnervt, wie ich mich fühle.   
»Und wo ist Laufeyson?«, fragt Fury weiter.  
»Bei Byleist«, höre ich mich sagen und der Kopf des Direktors huscht in meine Richtung, wobei sein verbliebenes Auge mich sofort kritisch mustert. »Um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.« Hoffe ich.  
Tony lacht plötzlich auf und alle Köpfe huschen nun in seine Richtung.  
»Ich glaube ja, dass dein Lover die Seiten gewechselt hat. Schon wieder.«  
Ehe ich mich stoppen kann, hämmert meine Faust wütend gegen Tonys Oberarm, sodass er seinen edlen Tropfen verschüttet.  
»Au! Ist ja gut. War nur ein Scherz. Kein Grund handgreiflich zu werden, Rotkäppchen.«  
Ich reibe mir mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und stoße lautstark die Luft aus meinen Lungen. Diese ganze Warterei und Besprecherei macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Ich stelle die Tasse Tee beiseite und ramme die Hände in meine Jackentasche, welche sich sofort um etwas kaltes, rundes schließen. Stirnrunzelnd senke ich den Blick und krame das unbekannte Objekt ans Tageslicht. Es ist blau und sieht aus wie eine kleine Murmel. Wie ist die denn in meine Jacke gekommen?  
»Wo ist Hill?«, höre ich Furys Stimme über die aller Anderen hinweg donnern und mir wird mit einem Mal heiß und kalt zugleich, als ich an die S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin erinnert werde. Ich tue so, als wüsste ich von nichts und entledige mich meiner Strickjacke, hänge diese fein säuberlich über eine Stuhllehne und lausche der Unterhaltung weiter. Diese endet damit, dass Fury sofort eine Ortung seiner Stellvertretung verlangt. Ich sehe schon vor meinem inneren Auge, wie Hill gerade Kokosnüsse spaltet, Fisch über offenem Feuer brät und sich ein komplettes Baumhaus mit funktionierendem Wasserklosett gebaut hat. Mit nichts weiter, als einem Kaugummi und einem Minzdrops.   
»Was ist das?«, fragt Stark, reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und deutet mit dem Kinn auf die kleine Murmel.  
»Keine Ahnung«, sage ich und lasse die Glaskugel zurück in die Jacke über der Stuhllehne gleiten.   
Tony zuckt mit den Schultern, stellt seinen Brandy beiseite und mischt nun wieder in der Unterhaltung mit.   
»Also gut«, beginnt er und hebt wild gestikulierend beide Arme, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu gewinnen.  
»Die Malediven?«, höre ich Fury ungläubig in sein Headset fragen und versuche ganz unbeteiligt zu gucken.  
»Wie haben diesen Alienfressen einmal gezeigt wo der Harken hängt«, fährt Tony fort, »das schaffen wir auch noch ein zweites Mal, richtig? Richtig?« Er zeigt seine flache Hand in alle Richtungen und ich begreife erst, dass er auf ein High Five wartet, als er seine Hand wieder sinken lässt. »Und danach gibt es wieder Schawarma.«  
»Was ist eigentlich Schawarma?« Das bin ich.  
»J.A.R.V.I.S.?«  
Sogleich ertönt die vertraute Stimme der künstlichen Intelligenz.  
»Schawarma. Ein Fleischgericht der arabischen Küche, das sich über den Nahen Osten hinaus auch in Europa und anderen Teilen der Welt verbreitet hat. Es wird vor allem in Libanon, Syrien, Jordanien und Israel konsumiert. Wie auch Döner Kebap besteht es aus -«  
»Das reicht«, unterbricht Stark seinen Computer.  
Toll, jetzt habe ich auch noch Hunger.  
Die Avengers ergehen sich weiter in Plänen und ihren Ausführungen, sollte es in naher Zukunft zu einem weiteren Angriff kommen. Ich höre schon wieder nicht richtig hin. All dieses militärische Gequatsche ist für mich ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Da blickt doch keiner durch.  
Während mir bei dem Gedanken an Schawarma das Wasser im Mund zusammenläuft und ich überlege, ob es hier in der Gegend einen Imbiss gibt, vibriert meine Gesäßtasche und ich denke augenblicklich an Nick und Bob. Verdammt.   
Dann krame ich mein Telefon hervor und sehe staunend auf das Display.  
»Leute«, sage ich, doch niemand achtet auf mich. »Leute... LEUTE!« Mit einem Mal ist es mucksmäuschenstill und alle Aufmerksamkeit liegt nun auf mir. Fury blickt ein wenig grimmig aus der Wäsche. Aber mal ehrlich. Wann tut er das einmal nicht? »Ich habe eine Nachricht von Loki bekommen«, informiere ich die Rächer.  
»Was steht drin?«, will der Direktor wissen und tritt näher an mich heran.  
Ich schüttele den Kopf, um zu signalisieren, dass ich die Nachricht noch nicht gelesen habe, sehe erneut auf das Display und drücke darauf herum. Meine Stirn kräuselt sich, als ich nur ein Wort lese. Ich hebe den Blick wieder, um es den Anwesenden ebenfalls zu verkünden.  
»Jetzt.«  
Quasi im selben Augenblick erschüttert eine Detonation den Stark Tower.   
Schreie werden Laut und ich gehe in die Knie, halte mich an der Tischkante fest, als das Gebäude gefährlich schwankt. Die Fensterfront zerbricht und beißender Wind zerrt augenblicklich an meinen Haaren. Ich sehe nach draußen. Auch von weit unten ertönen Schreie, hupende Fahrzeuge und Sirenen.   
Urplötzlich schießt eine enorme Lichtsäule in die Höhe. So etwas habe ich doch schon einmal irgendwo gesehen. Ist das dieses Portal, vor dem alle solche Angst haben?   
Augenblicke später, schießen die ersten Chitauri auf ihren fliegenden Fortbewegungsmitteln durch die Lüfte und Tony spricht das aus, was ich denke:  
»Dreck auf Toast.«

~ Ende des 9. Kapitels ~


	10. Weltenende

¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨

Alle Anwesenden verfallen in helle Aufregung, als Fury über den aufgekommenen Lärm hinweg Befehle brüllt. Ich verkrieche mich unter dem massiv wirkenden Tisch im Stark Tower und folge somit Tonys Anweisung, der mir, kurz vor seinem Verschwinden noch zuruft, dass ich mich verstecken soll.  
Innerhalb von Sekunden bin ich allein und alle Avengers kampfbereit und auf den Weg in New Yorks Straßen. Ich frage mich, was ich jetzt tun soll, als das Gebäude erneut erschüttert wird und fasse einen Entschluss. Ich kann mich genauso gut im Erdgeschoss verstecken. Wenn das Gebäude zusammenbrechen sollte, will ich mich wirklich nicht im hundertsten Stock befinden.  
»J.A.R.V.I.S.?«, frage ich vorsichtig und suche dabei die Decke des Raumes nach Lautsprechern ab, finde jedoch keine sichtbaren.  
»Ja, Miss Parker?«, kommt prompt die Antwort der künstlichen Intelligenz und ich fühle mich nicht mehr ganz so allein und zurückgelassen.  
»Ist der Aufzug noch in Betrieb?«  
»Zwei von drei Aufzügen funktionieren noch tadellos. Ich lasse Ihnen einen kommen.«  
Vorsichtig bahne ich mir meinen Weg unter dem Tisch hervor. Immer auf der Hut, nicht von irgendwelchen umstürzenden Möbelstücken oder herausbröckelnden Deckenteilen erschlagen zu werden. Das wäre jetzt echt mies.  
Ich bin kaum an der Aufzugtür angekommen, als sich die Tür mit einem leisen »Bing« zur Seite schiebt. Ich betrete den quadratischen Kasten und muss sofort daran denken, wie es war, als ich letztes Jahr das erste Mal mit einem Aufzug im Stark Tower gefahren bin. Die Erinnerung lässt mich unangebracht schmunzeln. Die Erinnerung an die unkooperative Empfangsdame Vivian bringt mich hingegen zur Weißglut und ich fühle mich wieder für den eventuell bevorstehenden Kampf in New Yorks Straßen gewappnet.  
Gerade als ich denke, dass mich die leise dudelnde Aufzugmusik gleich um den Verstand bringt, schaltet J.A.R.V.I.S. diese aus und richtet das Wort an mich.  
»Ich erlaube mir, den musikalischen Rahmen der Situation angemessen zu gestalten«, berichtet er, als der Aufzug gemächlich nach unten rauscht und sich die digitale Anzeige – es macht mich noch immer fertig, dass es hier keine Kontrolltafel gibt – in gleichmäßiger Geschwindigkeit der Null nähert. Kurz darauf ertönt irgendeine Heavy-Metal-Mucke mit dem bezeichnenden Titel »Go Down«. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und als ob J.A.R.V.I.S. meine Gedanken lesen könnte, wechselt die Musik zugleich zu einem etwas optimistischeren Song. »She's a woman, she's a winner« ist alles, was ich den Lyrics entnehmen kann.  
»Ist das AC/DC?«, frage ich, erhalte jedoch keine Antwort mehr, da der Aufzug in genau diesem Moment das Erdgeschoss erreicht, die Tür zur Seite gleitet und eine Explosion den Empfangsbereich erschüttert, deren Druckwelle mich nach hinten und gegen die Rückwand des Aufzuges prallen lässt. Stöhnend gehe ich zu Boden und schütze mein Gesicht mit den Armen, als Trümmerteile und Glassplitter durch die Gegend fliegen.  
Meine Ohren dröhnen von der Detonation und ich frage mich eine Sekunde ernsthaft, was ich hier unten will. Vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber oben bleiben sollen. Doch dann höre ich ein Wimmern, nehme die Beine in die Hand und haste zum Tresen, der halb unter Trümmern und elektrischen Geräten begraben liegt. Ich erblicke Vivian, die wie ein Häufchen Elend, zusammengekauert hinter ihrem ergonomischen Bürostuhl, Schutz gesucht hat und schreie sie an.  
»Vivian!« Sie reagiert nicht, also packe ich sie an den Oberarmen und will sie somit zwingen, mich anzusehen. Sie beginnt zu schreien, kneift die Augen zusammen und wirft ihren Körper hin und her. »Vivian!«, versuche ich es erneut, doch es wird nicht besser. »Vivian!«  
Ich gebe ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, ihr Kopf fliegt zur Seite und sie verstummt. Ihre tränenverschmierten Augen fokussieren sich langsam. Sie wirkt völlig verstört.  
»Ach, Sie sind das«, erkennt sie mich trotzdem und ich lasse von ihr ab.  
»Sind Sie verletzt?«, will ich von ihr wissen, als ein entsetzliches Kreischen draußen auf der Straße ertönt und mir durch Mark und Bein geht. Chitauri, denke ich nur und ziehe meinen Kopf automatisch ein wenig mehr zwischen die Schultern.  
Als Vivian mir nicht antwortet, sondern beginnt Shakespeares »Coriolanus« zu zitieren, bin ich mir sicher, dass bei ihr nicht nur eine Sicherung durchgebrannt ist.  
»Bleiben Sie hier«, verlange ich von ihr, spähe vorsichtig über den Tresen und laufe los, als ich der Meinung bin, dass die Luft rein ist.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob Vivian mir gehorcht, haste durch die komplett zerstörte Eingangstür und stolpere fast über Pete, dem Sicherheitsbeamten, der mich damals so unsanft nach draußen befördern wollte. Er rührt sich nicht, blutet aus einer Kopfwunde und macht auch so keinen besonders frischen Eindruck mehr. Ich schlucke eine aufkommende Übelkeit herunter und entreiße seinen klammen Händen eine Glock-Pistole.  
Ich bin mir der Tatsache schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich mit dem Ding überhaupt nicht umgehen kann. Aber lieber ich habe, als ich hätte.  
Ich trete auf die Straße und verfalle eine Zeit lang in ungläubiges Staunen. Und das meine ich durchaus negativ.  
Der ganze Straßenzug liegt in Schutt und Asche. Schon wieder. Ein starker Wind weht dunklen, beißenden Rauch durch die Straßen, überall lodern Brände, liegen Fahrzeuge auf ihren Dächern und versperren Trümmerteile den Weg. Hin und wieder hastet ein hilfloser Passant vorbei und verschwindet im nächstgelegenen, Schutz bietenden Gebäude.  
Plötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass ich hier komplett ungeschützt in der Gegend rumstehe. Was tue ich hier überhaupt?  
Just in dem Moment, zischt ein Energiestrahl nur knapp an meinem Kopf vorbei und hinterlässt an der Hauswand hinter mir einen unschönen Rußfleck. Ich blicke auf und sehe einen Chitauri-Krieger auf mich zustapfen. Geistesgegenwärtig reiße ich meine Arme nach oben und versuche die Glock irgendwie dazu zu bewegen, einen Schuss abzugeben, was irgendwie nicht so recht funktionieren will. Vielleicht hat das Ding ja auch eine Kindersicherung. Wäre echt dämlich, wenn ich jetzt auf diese Art den Löffel abgeben muss. Ich kreische, als der Chitauri sein Energiestrahlzepterdingens hebt und ich mir nicht anders zu helfen weiß, als die Glock nach dem Alien zu werfen. Ich verfehle meinen Gegner hoffnungslos um ganze drei Meter, was wirklich eine unglaubliche Leistung meinerseits ist. Auch mein Gegenüber scheint davon so beeindruckt, dass er in seiner Bewegung inne hält und mich abwertend mustert. Ich zucke entschuldigend mit den Schultern und der Chitauri schnaubt vor sich hin. Dann, von hier auf gleich, wird er zur Seite gefegt und ich sehe nur noch ein fliegendes rotes Cape, welches vor mir landet. Der Donnergott dreht sich gelassen zu mir um und streckt den muskulösen Arm aus, als sein Hammer den Weg zurück in seine Hand findet.  
»Riley Harleen Parker von der Erde«, begrüßt mich der blonde Hüne und wirbelt seinen Hammer. Sofort donnern Blitze durch die Straßen und löschen im Umkreis von einigen hundert Metern alles gegnerische Leben aus.  
»Äh...«, beginne ich und suche nach den richtigen Begrüßungsworten, entscheide mich jedoch für ein schlichtes: »Thor.«  
»Wo ist mein Bruder?«, will der Donnergott von mir wissen und ich zucke nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern. Das wüsste ich selber gern. »Er war in meinem Kopf und sagte, ihr könntet hier ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen.«  
Ich nicke nur wie ein beklopptes Schaf, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst tun soll und Thor mustert mich.  
»Versteck dich irgendwo«, sagt er dann, wirbelt Mjölnir ein weiteres Mal und... fliegt davon.  
Ich nicke immer noch, zwinge mich aufzuhören und blicke mich gehetzt um. Da! Ein umgestürztes Fahrzeug. Ich renne hinter das Schutz bietende Metall und harre der Dinge, die da noch kommen mögen, immer in der Hoffnung, dass gleich alles vorbei ist und die Avengers den Tag retten.  
Ich will zu Loki, wird mir plötzlich schmerzlich bewusst. Loki weiß, wie man auf sich aufpasst. Ich weiß lediglich, wie man Erdnussbuttersandwiches macht und trotz Turbulenzen butterweich landet.  
Ein Schrei reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sehe nach links, zurück zum Eingang des Stark Tower. Vivian läuft soeben laut schreiend in die andere Richtung davon, wild mit den Armen wedelnd und alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend. Nervös kaue ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Soll ich ihr folgen? Vielleicht soll ich nach Hause gehen und erst einmal ein bisschen Mut holen. Ich frage mich, ob man das im Internet kaufen kann. Oder muss ich dafür den ganzen verdammten Weg bis nach Oz gehen? Ach, sei's drum.  
Ich springe auf und beeile mich zu Vivian aufzuschließen. Eine Querstraße später laufe ich fast in sie hinein, da sie wie angewurzelt vor einem riesigen Krater steht und... ach du Scheiße!  
Völlig perplex stehe ich neben ihr. Hier ist alles dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Ein gewaltiges Loch tut sich vor uns auf, aus dessen Mitte eine leuchtende Säule in den Himmel schießt und immer mehr Chitauri freigibt. Ein unterirdisches Portal. Das ist ja mal echt zum kotzen.  
»Vivian«, zwinge ich mich zu sagen und berühre die Schulter der Empfangsdame.  
Diese Berührung ist allerdings zu viel für sie und sie sackt lautlos in sich zusammen. Ich kann sie gerade noch hinter die Überreste eines Linienbusses zerren, als Byleist aus der Lichtsäule tritt und auf der Bildfläche erscheint. Und hinter ihm...  
»Loki«, hauche ich und zeitgleich drehen sich die Köpfe der beiden in meine Richtung.  
Lokis Augen blitzen kurz auf, dann fixieren sie Byleists Rücken. Die roten Augen des Eisriesen verengen sich sogleich zu Schlitzen und sein Blick gleitet zurück über seine linke Schulter.  
»Ich wusste, dass du mich hintergehst«, sagt er und ich muss entsetzt mit ansehen, wie er nach einem Dolch an seinem Gürtel greift.  
»Lass mich erklären«, sagt Loki beschwichtigend und hebt beide Hände.  
»Zu spät«, meint Byleist und sein Dolcharm schießt nach vorn.  
Das scharfe Material der Waffe durchdringt Lokis Panzerung und bleibt in seiner Brust stecken, als Byleist seinen Arm zurückzieht.  
Ich höre jemanden entsetzlich und schmerzerfüllt schreien, bis ich begreife, dass ich derjenige bin. Mein Blick bleibt an Lokis hängen, der in Richtung Abgrund zurück taumelt, ungläubig an sich hinab sieht und dann wieder zu mir. Seine Haut wird grau, seine Augen blass und ausdruckslos.  
Ich laufe los, vorbei an Byleist und strecke die Hände nach Loki aus. Ich habe ihn fast erreicht, als er nach hinten stolpert und in den Krater stürzt. Ich komme schlitternd und weinend am Rand des Abgrundes zum Stehen, werfe mich auf die Knie und sehe gerade noch, wie sein fallender Körper im Schatten der Lichtsäule verschwindet.  
Wenn ein Herz bricht, dann geschieht das vollkommen lautlos. Eigentlich denkt man, weil es so wichtig ist, so schwerwiegend, macht es einen Mordskrach. Aber es passiert lautlos, obwohl man sich beinahe wünscht, da wäre ein Laut, der von den Schmerzen ablenkt.  
Wenn es ein Geräusch gibt, dann nur im Inneren. Ein Schrei, den niemand hören kann außer man selbst. So laut, dass dir die Ohren klingen und der Kopf weh tut. Man schreit nur im Inneren, und keiner kann es hören.  
»Du...«, beginne ich und wische mir die Tränen aus dem verheulten Gesicht. »Du Scheusal!« Ich springe auf und laufe zu dem lachenden Byleist, der es geschehen lässt, dass ich wie von Sinnen auf seine Oberschenkel einschlage. Ganz einfach aus dem Grund, weil ich zu klein bin um irgendeine andere Stelle zu erreichen. »Du hast meinen Freund umgebracht, deinen Bruder! Du Monster!«  
Byleist lacht nur noch lauter und wirft sogar seinen Kopf in den Nacken, so sehr scheint er sich zu amüsieren.  
»Ist es nicht herrlich«, beginnt er, als ich kraftlos zu Boden gehe und stumm vor mich hin leide. »So schwach, so zerbrechlich. Schon bald wird diese Welt mir gehören und ich werde sie in eine neue Eiszeit führen.« Ich will nur noch sterben. Und wenn man Byleists Worten Glauben schenken kann, dann muss ich nicht mehr all zu lange darauf warten. »Sag, leb wohl.«  
Ich warte auf das Ende, höre stattdessen ein Röcheln, hebe den Blick und versuche durch einen Schleier aus Tränen irgendetwas zu erkennen. Ich blinzele und sehe die Spitze eines monströsen Eiszapfens aus Byleists Brust ragen. Loki taucht hinter seiner Schulter auf und drückt seine Lippen gegen das Ohr seines sterbenden Bruders.  
»Leb wohl!«, höre ich seine vertraute Stimme sagen und mit einem Mal zerfällt Byleist in abertausend Eiskristalle.  
Ich stehe wohl unter Schock, denn für ein paar Sekunden herrscht in meinem Kopf gähnende Leere. Lokis Ebenbild baut sich schwer atmend vor mir auf. Sein Haar ist zerzaust und sein Blick müde aber so vertraut.  
»Wa... wa-warum kann-«, beginne ich stockend, werde jedoch sofort unterbrochen.  
»Stimmbänder«, sagt Loki keuchend und beantwortet somit meine unausgesprochene Frage. »Die Raupe hat Stimmbänder.«  
Meine Augen füllen sich erneut mit Tränen, als ich aufspringe und mich erleichtert in Lokis Arme werfe. Er taumelt leicht zurück und ich schluchze hemmungslos gegen seine Brust.  
»Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das antun musste«, flüstert er in mein verfilztes Haar und sein Daumen streicht vorsichtig über die kleine Wunde an meiner Schulter, welches mich sogleich an die Zeit in der Eishöhle erinnert. Ist das wirklich erst ein paar Stunden her? »So leid.«  
Ich ziehe die Nase nach oben und blicke in sein schmerzerfülltes Gesicht.  
»Ach, papperlapapp«, schniefe ich und tue die Sache damit ab. »Viel schlimmer ist, dass ich ein paar schreckliche Sekunden der Annahme war, du seist tot.«  
»Eine infame Unterstellung«, rechtfertigt Loki sich, während um uns herum die Welt noch immer den Bach runterzugehen scheint. »Ich habe mich nie lebendiger gefühlt.«  
»Du hättest mich wenigstens warnen können«, sage ich und schlage spielerisch gegen seinen Oberarm, bevor ich einen Schritt Abstand zwischen uns bringe.  
»Ich habe dir zugezwinkert«, sagt Loki leise und eine steile Falte erscheint auf seiner Stirn.  
»Hast du nicht«, weise ich ihn darauf hin.  
»Habe ich wohl«, besteht er allerdings darauf.  
»Hast du nicht«, gebe auch ich nicht nach.  
»Willst du jetzt wirklich streiten?«  
Ich hole Luft, um etwas zu sagen, entscheide mich jedoch anders und lasse mich erneut in eine Umarmung ziehen. Ich schließe die Augen, lausche Lokis Herzschlag und danke den Göttern, dass ich ihn habe.  
»Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren«, flüstere ich, um zu verhindern, dass meine Stimme versagt. »Tu mir das nie wieder an.«  
Loki nimmt mein Gesicht in seine Hände und zwingt mich, ihn anzusehen.  
»Versprochen«, versichert er und endlich treffen unsere Lippen wieder aufeinander.  
»Die Eisriesen haben unrecht«, fällt mir spontan ein und ich lege eine flache Hand auf Lokis Brust.  
»Was meinst du?«, will er von mir wissen und sieht mich ratlos an.  
»Sie sagen, du hast kein Herz. Aber ich kann es spüren.«  
Loki zeigt den Anflug eines Lächelns, dann zerstört Iron Man die Schönheit des Moments, indem er einen Heidenlärm veranstaltet und neben uns zur Landung ansetzt.  
»Ich störe die Wiedersehensfreude nur sehr ungern«, sagt er und sein Visier klappt nach oben. Ich bemerke, dass sein Anzug schon arg lädiert ist. »Aber wir haben hier gleich ein riesiges Problem. Und das meine ich sogar wörtlich.« Dann fügt er an mich gewandt hinzu: »Solltest du dich nicht verstecken?«  
Ich zucke nur kurz mit den Schultern, dann zieht infernalischer Lärm meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ich sehe, was Tony mit dem riesigen Problem meint.  
Diese enormen, monströsen, lebenden, grotesken, fliegenden Schiffe der Chitauri stoßen soeben durch das unterirdische Portal und bringen noch mehr außerirdische Krieger in diesen Teil des Universums.  
»Nicht schon wieder«, höre ich Tony sagen und er hängt ein paar fürchterliche Flüche hinten dran.  
»Der Traulchontzepast«, sagt Loki eilig und wendet seinen Blick von den herbei strömenden Monstern. »Der Traulchontzepast.«  
Er sieht mich so an, als würde er etwas von mir wollen, aber ich verstehe nicht was.  
»Was?«, frage ich daher und er konkretisiert seine Aussage.  
»Die kleine blaue Kugel. Der Traulchontzepast. Wo ist er? Er wird das Portal schließen.«  
»Oh«, fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augenbrauen. »Verdammt. Der ist im Stark Tower.«  
»Ich gehe ihn holen.«  
»Das würde ich lassen, Frostbeule«, mischt Tony sich ein und pulverisiert, knapp über dem Boden schwebend, einen Chitauri nach dem anderen mit seinen Repulsoren. Loki wirft ihm einen unwirschen Blick zu und Stark hat immerhin den Anstand, entschuldigend aus der Wäsche zu blicken. »Nach deinem letzten Besuch habe ich Vorkehrungen getroffen. Wenn jemand versucht sich in den Tower zu teleportieren, wird das mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit böse enden. Ich ho-«  
Ein Schrei entweicht mir, als Iron Man von einem feindlichen Energiestrahl getroffen und zu Boden genietet wird.  
»Versteck dich«, ruft Loki mir zu und schubst mich in die trügerische Sicherheit eines leer stehenden Gemüsehandels, oder vielmehr dem, was noch davon übrig ist. Wieso will heute eigentlich jeder, dass ich mich verstecke?  
Ich beobachte, wie eine Angriffswelle auf uns zurollt und beschließe, dass es besser ist, den Kopf wieder einzuziehen. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird niemand Zeit finden, den Traul... dingens aus meiner Jackentasche zu holen. Obwohl... ich habe gerade eigentlich nicht sonderlich viel vor.  
Noch ehe ich weiter darüber nachdenken und vielleicht einen Rückzieher machen kann, klettere ich wieder auf die Straße und über Gebäudeüberreste hinweg. Fast wäre ich dabei über Vivian gefallen, die wieder zum Leben erwacht ist und nun panisch versucht, kriechend aus der Reichweite der Katastrophe zu gelangen. Ich nehme mir keine Zeit für sie, sondern haste weiter den zerstörten Straßenzug entlang.  
Keuchend komme ich vor den verschlossenen Aufzugtüren zum Stehen und bin dankbar, dass kein Chitauri meinen Weg kreuzt. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass ich dies einem gewissen Donnergott zu verdanken habe. Diese Lichtblitze in unmittelbarer Nähe sind schon immer sehr verdächtig.  
»J.A.R.V.I.S.«, rufe ich ungeduldig und warte darauf, dass die Aufzugtür zur Seite gleitet, was nicht passiert. Ich werde wütend. Wir haben doch keine Zeit! Da draußen gehen Leute drauf und ich warte hier auf einen blöden Aufzug. Ob die KI abgestürzt ist? Ich sehe mich bereits mit dem Treppenhaus liebäugeln, als sich die Türen quietschend und schleifend öffnen. »Danke, J.A.R.V.I.S.«  
Noch immer antwortet mir die Stimme mit dem britischen Akzent nicht und ich gehe nun tatsächlich davon aus, dass der Computer einen Knacks abbekommen hat. Ob das gut geht?  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort meiner Wenigkeit, setzt sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung und ruckelt lautstark vor sich hin. Mein Körper läutet erneut eine Nervenkrise ein, aber ich habe mich schon so sehr an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt, dass es mir überhaupt nichts mehr ausmacht.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, kommt der Aufzug ächzend und krachend zum Stehen. Die Türen wollen nicht mehr von allein aufgehen und ich muss diese in einer riesigen Kraftanstrengung aufstemmen. Da die digitale Anzeige in der Kabine ausgefallen ist, sehe ich erst jetzt, dass ich mein Ziel noch nicht erreicht habe.  
»Verdammt«, fluche ich und begebe mich auf die Suche nach dem Treppenhaus.  
Eine Drehung nach links später, erspähe ich die Tür unter dem Notausgangschild und reiße sie schwungvoll auf, nur um erschrocken zurück zu taumeln, als es unter mir achtzig Stockwerke in die Tiefe geht. Wo ist denn das Treppenhaus hin?  
Alles klar, sage ich mir in aller Ruhe, während kräftiger Höhenwind an meinem Haar reißt. Hier ist nur irgendetwas detoniert und hat ein Loch in die Fassade gerissen. Kein Grund zur Panik. Da drüben geht es weiter. Das sind keine zwei Meter. Nur ein kleiner Sprung und dein Ziel ist ganz nah.  
»Scheiße«, rufe ich und ziehe das Wort dabei so sehr in die Länge, dass es sechs Silben bekommt.  
Ich muss mich stark zusammennehmen, um nicht Neil Armstrong zu zitieren, rede mir Mut zu und hüpfe endlich auf die funktionierende Seite des Treppenabsatzes. Kurze Zeit fühle ich mich schwerelos, dann habe ich wieder festen Beton unter den Füßen und haste weiter nach oben. Schon nach wenigen Stockwerken pfeife ich aus dem letzten Loch, aber ich nehme mir vor, später zusammenzubrechen, wenn ich nicht mehr so in Eile bin.  
Auf dem Zahnfleisch kriechend, stoße ich die Tür im hundertsten Stock auf und taumele in den Raum, wo meine Jacke, man mag es kaum glauben, noch über dem Stuhl hängt, wo ich sie zurückgelassen habe. Halleluja!  
Erleichtert ziehe ich die kühle Kugel aus der Tasche hervor und drücke sie gegen meine ausgetrockneten, bebenden Lippen. Mühsam rappel ich mich auf, drücke die Kostbarkeit gegen meine Brust und wage mich vorsichtig zu der kaputten Fensterfront vor.  
Ach du-  
Das Portal ist direkt unter mir. Weit, weit, weit unter mir. Wie komme ich nur schnellstmöglich da hinunter? Klettern? Soll ich die Murmel die keine ist, einfach fallen lassen? Vielleicht kann ja ein Anderer der Ave-  
»WAH!«, kreische ich, als ein Energiestrahl – war ja klar – knapp an mir vorbei zischt und den Raum hinter mir dem Erdboden gleichmacht. Die Wucht der Explosion reißt mich von den Beinen, über den Rand des Hochhauses hinaus und ich stürze kopfüber ins Nichts. Ich denke nur »Neinneinneinneinnein«, als die Straße unter mir unaufhaltsam näher kommt. Wind rauscht in meinen Ohren und ich kann nicht fassen, dass es SO ein Ende findet.  
Mit einem Mal geht ein Ruck durch meinen Körper, so stark, dass ich mir böse auf die Zunge beiße und sich mein Magen fast umdreht. Ich fühle mich wie bei einer wilden Achterbahnfahrt und meine Knie geben nach, als ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spüre. Mein Verstand rafft noch nicht ganz, was gerade passiert ist, aber als ich mich in Thors starken Armen wiederfinde, kann ich eins und eins zusammenzählen. Gerettet!  
Der Gott nickt mir kurz zu, dann ist er wieder verschwunden und ich sehe mich, immer noch ganz wackelig auf den Beinen, nach seinen Mitstreitern um. Als ich Loki erblicke, der soeben einen Chitauri gegen eine Magiebarriere rennen lässt, erhebe ich triumphierend beide Arme.  
»Ich habe den Stein!«, rufe ich so laut ich kann und merke erst jetzt, dass meine Fingernägel meine Handballen blutig gerissen haben. »Ich habe den blöden Stein!«  
Lokis Blick hebt sich, es macht »Phlump« und er steht von hier auf gleich direkt vor mir, packt mich an den Armen und ein weiteres »Phlump« später, stehen wir direkt am Abgrund, der hinunter in das Portal führt. Ich erschaudere, als ich daran denke, wie es war, Lokis vermeintlich toten Körper hier hinab stürzen zu sehen. Oh Gott...  
»Und jetzt?«, frage ich über den Lärm um uns herum hinweg. Mein Haar fliegt mir ständig ins Gesicht und ich denke, dass das echt blöd aussehen muss.  
»Gib ihn mir«, verlangt Loki und ich lege die Kugel in seine offene Hand.  
Der Gott der Illusionen sieht erst in den Abgrund und dann in meine geweiteten Augen. Dann drückt er seine Lippen hart gegen meine.  
»Du hast mir etwas versprochen«, erinnere ich ihn an zuletzt Gesagtes.  
»Ich weiß«, sagt er und wendet sich dem Abgrund nun mit seinem ganzen Körper zu. »Vertrau mir.«  
Ich nicke einverstanden, doch er sieht es nicht mehr, da er sich wie ein Basejumper, mit dem lächerlich unwichtig wirkenden Traulchontzepast in der Hand, in den Schlund stürzt. Ich sehe ihm nach, ängstlich und bangend.  
Schließlich ertönt ein lauter Knall. Blendendes Licht zwingt mich dazu, die Augen abzuwenden. Tief unter uns grummelt etwas vor sich hin. Dann erlischt das blaue Licht des Portals und unweit entfernt kracht ein nun regloses Chitauri-Schiff in ein Hochhaus. Daneben gehen weitere Chitauri wie leblose Marionetten zu Boden. Mit einem Mal ist es totenstill in New Yorks Straßen.  
»War es das?«, höre ich mich fragen und sehe mich ratlos um, während Tony neben mir auftaucht und versucht sein eingebeultes Visier zu öffnen. »Haben wir gewonnen?«  
»Sieht so aus«, lässt Black Widow verlauten und tritt eine Autotür von sich, unter der sie Deckung gesucht hatte.  
»Yay!«, ruft Tony und hebt triumphierend die Hände in die Höhe, als er endlich aus seinem Anzug befreist ist. »Wir haben wieder einmal die Welt gerettet.« Er klopft einem gerade erschienenen Thor auf die Schulter. »Und dein Bruder ist auch gar nicht so übel. Wo ist der überhaupt?«  
»Da unten«, sage ich und starre ins Dunkel. Nacheinander treten die Avengers neben mich und schließlich verlieren sich die Blicke von uns allen in der undurchdringbaren Dunkelheit.  
Bitte, bitte, bitte, bete ich still vor mich hin und bemerke, dass jemand zwischen mich und Thor tritt und ebenfalls interessiert in die Tiefe schaut.  
»Gibt es da etwas zu sehen?«, fragt Loki und ich springe ihn augenblicklich laut kreischend an, als ich dies realisiere.  
»Du hast es geschafft!«, rufe ich immer wieder und bedecke sein lädiertes Gesicht mit Küssen, während alle Anderen ihm wohlwollend auf die Schulter klopfen. »Geschafft, geschafft, geschafft! Nicht, dass ich je daran gezweifelt hätte.«  
Loki schenkt mir ein schiefes Grinsen und ich fühle mich an etwas erinnert, was ich sogleich loswerden will, auch wenn der Zeitpunkt vielleicht etwas ungünstig gewählt ist.  
»Ich habe von Hel geträumt«, sage ich also sogleich und Lokis Grinsen verschwindet augenblicklich. »Sie meinte, ich soll dir sagen, dass es an der Zeit ist.« Ich schüttele den Kopf und ziehe die Schultern hoch um zu signalisieren, dass dieser Traum total verrückt war. Nur Lokis Gesichtsausdruck macht mir gerade ein wenig Sorgen. »Das war doch ein Traum, oder?«  
»Natürlich«, versichert er sogleich und küsst meine Stirn. Seine Lügen waren auch schon einmal besser.  
»Schawarma für alle!«, ertönt es von Stark und alle verfallen in ein kollektiv genervtes Stöhnen.  
Ein Lichtblitz lässt mich zusammenzucken. Ich sehe zu Thor, doch der sieht genauso ratlos aus der Wäsche, wie ich mich fühle. Ich folge den Blicken der Anderen und erspähe einen unbekannten Mann, der sich scheinbar direkt vor uns materialisiert hat. Rauch umgibt seinen Körper, der sich nur langsam auflöst. Er ist ganz in Grün gekleidet und trägt außerdem ein lilafarbenes Cape mit komischer Kopfbedeckung.  
»Immortus«, höre ich Loki flüstern und wundere mich, woher er diesen komischen Kauz nun schon wieder kennt.  
»So sieht man sich wieder«, entgegnet Immortus recht freundlich und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausgeht. Das ist wahrscheinlich nur ein armer Irrer mit Cape.  
»Was willst du hier?«, will Loki wissen und auch mich würde diese Information brennend interessieren.  
»Der Fortbestand der Realität ist in Gefahr«, schwafelt er sogleich los und ich denke so bei mir, toll, wir mussten ja unbedingt fragen. Dann bekomme ich große Augen, als sein behandschuhter Finger auf mich zeigt. »Diese Frau muss sterben.«  
Erschrocken blicke ich hinter mich. Nein, da steht niemand. Verwechslung ausgeschlossen.  
Och neeeeeeeeee.

~ Ende des 10. Kapitels ~


End file.
